Hidden Identity (Book 1) - Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by tobeawallflower
Summary: Cymbelline Solomon, a girl from our world where Harry Potter is merely a story. What happens when on her 11th birthday she gets thrown into the world of magic with one job and one rule. Protect Harry Potter at all costs and do not let anyone know who you truly are. Along the way she make friends and learns about her past, secrets unfold and danger follows. **Needs Major Editing**
1. Happy Birthday Cym

I was too exited to sleep but after countless minutes ticking by of me rolling around restless, my eyes finally seemed to flutter shut, but do you ever have that moment when you shut your eyes and it's dark and then it feels like a second later you open your eyes and its the morning. Yeah that happened to me, and I couldn't be happier! Why?

Two reasons, 1- It's Halloween and 2- it's my birthday. I'm 11 years old! Of course I'm going to be exited for my birthday. I always get changed before I go down stairs for breakfast, it's a house rule, so I swing my white covers off my body from my single bed and swing my feet around placing them on the fluffy black rug on my floor. My bare feet and painted toes curling up beneath the soft fabric. Pushing myself up I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out black pair of leggings, a pink fluffy jumper with long sleeves and a pair of panda flats. I quickly brushed my long brown hair and tied it up in a simple, top knot. I'm 11 so I don't really need or wear makeup but I did grab and apply my pink lip balm and lavender hand moisturizer. I felt girly today, I don't know why, I just did.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen with a spring in my step only to see it was empty, I wasn't surprised though both my parents are on call doctors and had to go into work last night due to a nasty accident that happened. But as long as they were saving lives, I was happy. My mum left a yellow post it note on the fridge, written in purple marker pen, it read

_Cym, Happy Birthday darling, gifts are in the living room. we'll be back by 1 pm , love you, mum._

I smiled at the little note, I'm not the child that never see's her parents, in fact they take good care of me, besides the fact I'm adopted. They look after me and treat me, I'm not spoiled though, they made sure of that. My parent's didn't like it when I made a birthday wish list, they prefered to guess to see if I liked what they got me and honestly, I can't remember a time when they've given me something I haven't liked. I can't wait to see what I got for my birthday.

I entered the living room, seeing the modern colour scheme of red, black and white. I sat myself on the white leather couch with black and red pillows. I looked at the wrapped gifts, one was large and rectangular, one was small and rectangular, one was a medium-sized rectangle, one was a small but fat rectangle and there was a pile of cards on the table. what also caught my eye was that there was a note on the largest one, bright yellow note contrasting on the sparkling blue wrapping paper. I looked at the note first, its read

_Cym, your most important present is in the garage, go look, love Dad_.

I dropped the note in excitement and went speeding through the kitchen, laundry room and finally into the garage. what could they have gotten me that was in the garage, most families use the garage to store their unwanted junk but ours was for our car, my dads tools and our bikes, that's it, when the car isn't there, it's pretty empty. I unlocked the door and swung it open. I saw the bikes, the tools, no car but I did hear a meow.

A meow! A cat! They got me a cat! I looked around on the ground for a cat and there against the stone wall there was a little cat cage, in it was a fluffy bed with a small blanket was a little black and white kitten meowing inside. There was a note on the cage

_Cym, meet your furry friend, it's a boy, he needs a name, choose wisely. Love Mum and Dad._

I opened the door slowly and let the cat come to me instead of just grabbing him. I've always wanted a cat and my parents said if I learned to look after one I could have one, so I started researching how to look after one, learned stuff and I guess now its coming in handy. The little kitten padded it way over to my lavender smelling hand and gave it a little sniff then placed a little white paw on it, he then got closer showing he was comfortable with me so I picked him up and placed him in the bed that was next to the cage. Then I filled the bowls up with Kitten food and water for when he was hungry and set him down by the didn't touch them so I'm guessing he wasn't hungry. I took him out of the garage and held him safely in my arms. He was so small. He let out little meows now and then and purred when I stroked his head.

"what am I going to call you, huh?" I laughed while petting him softly, noticing the blue-collar around his neck.

I racked around my brain for a good name for him, coming up with several ideas then making my final decision. The way he looked inspired my name choice. He was all black with white paws only and blue eyes, reminding me of a character from a book I read when I was younger about a witches cat called Cosmo. He looked just like the little guy in my arms.

"Cosmo, I think I'll call you Cosmo" I smiled petting him gently and admiring his soft fur

I walked back into the livingroom where my present's were, I sat on the floor and set him on my lap, I'm guessing he was a lazy cat because he didn't play at my feet he simply lay down on my lap and slept. I opened the biggest one first and it was a large vintage suitcase. I loved anything vintage, this I love, my parents know me well. It was white and had a soft pastel french vintage design all over, girly yes but I loved it none the less. The next gift I opened was heavy and a long rectangle. I peeled away neatly the sparkling blue paper and added it to the pile next to me only to show a small leather case. I opened the case and surrounded by soft purple velvet bedding was a clean silver flute with gold detailed buttons. I play the flute along with the piano and guitar and my old one is damaged, I needed a new one and this was beautiful It also had my name carved in caligraphy on the flute in gold and on the case inner velvet. It was beautiful. I placed the musical instrument put to my lips forming a pout and blew a simple note checking the tune. It was tuned perfectly, I couldn't have asked for a more well made flute. The cool metal felt right at home at my calloused finger tips from years of guitar playing. I know I've just turned 11 but I've been playing guitar since I was 6 , it was a hobby of my dad's and he taught me and that lead to the interest of piano, the lessons were paid for when I was 6 also and then when I was 9 I became interested in the flute. I excelled quickly in the musical arts and then took up an act for singing. I like to sing but it wasn't a massive passion for me because of my nerves, I hoped I would get over it someday.

I placed the beautiful flute back into its black leather case and shut the lid. The next gift I moved onto was the fat rectangle. I had a good idea as to what this was but could only hope, I peeled away the wrapping revealing the Harry Potter full box set. I loved Harry Potter, since the start, obviously it was released in cinema's before I was born but when I was old enough, I've been obsessed with the books and the movies. I love them. I happily placed the DVD's next to my flute case and opened the last gift, it was a small box, I was a little curious as to what this could be. I gave it a shake and held it up my ear, I heard something shifting about but no rattle. I peeled back the wrapping only to see an iPod shuffle. You're probably thinking, why have you got an iPod shuffle? Well I don't really care about video's as long as I can listen to music, plus its small and easy to deal with so it was perfect it was also a sleek black colour. I took it out of its packaging and took a good look at it, I looked at the back and right at the bottom on the clasp, there was a quote my dad always told me, ever since I was little, engraved on the back.

_Music is the worlds greatest love so just keep playing..._

I love how everything they gave me was personalised, it was just so much more special. I smiled and looked at the little kitten in my lap. I placed my iPod down and slowly lifted the sleeping fur ball in my hands and carried him upstairs to my room and placed him on my bed. I then ran down stairs and gathered all my gifts placing them in my vintage suitcase along with all my birthday cards. I then folded all the undamaged paper and the ribbons placing them in the craft draw in the kitchen. I then bounded back upstairs and into my room seeing that my kitten hasn't moved from his spot which was good. I sat my suitcase at the foot of my bed and opened it, I took out my iPod and added all my songs on from my iTunes which included Ariana Grande's Album and many other artists such as Black Veil Brides, 30 Seconds to Mars, Drake, Bob Marley and others. Once that had finished I put it back into its case and the case in my suitcase. I then took out all my birthday cards from friends, neighbours, cousins and grandparents and read them all. They all had nice messages, some had money or gift cards which I was grateful for, the money of course was going into a savings account but the gift cards I could spend freely. I picked up all the empty envelopes and threw them in the trash.

I walked across my room back to my bed and I saw in my suitcase, under the flute case was a letter peeking out. It was a light coloured envelope with a red wax seal on the back. The seal belonged to Hogwarts. I got exited thinking this was a souvenir from the Harry Potter studios in London.

I turned it over and read the address, written in sharp cursive, in black ink was written

Miss. C. Solomon

4 Fallowden way

Golders Green

London

I walked to my bed while reading the address over and over, admiring the scripture. It looked hand written but it couldn't have been. It's a souvenir. Now sat on my bed with a sleeping Cosmo next to me, I gently pulled the seal off the back making the letter open and unfold itself.  
>At the very top the Hogwarts crest was placed, large and proud. My address was on the left in the same print. I read the letter aloud.<p>

"Dear Miss Solomon  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br>Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which will be duly advised.  
>Please ensure that the utmost attention to be made to the list of requirement attached herewith.<br>We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.

Yours Sincerely

Proffessor McGonagall"

It was signed neatly at the bottom in an odd yet appealing signature.

Then suddenly before any other action could be made the letter began to glow and it shook in my hands, so much so I thought it would tare. Confusion, fear and excitement were only a few of the emotions currently surging through my body as the fine parchment glowed brighter soon cosmuing me in light only for it to flash back to normal. Only it seemed normal.

I had an aching feeling that I wasn't were I was supposed to be, although I was in what looked to be my bed room there was no longer a sleeping kitten next to me which worried me deeply. A new pet and I've already let him wander!

My thoughts were broken as I heard a smash from down stairs and running. I stood up heading to the door when it burst open, my mother running in with a panicked look on her face.

"Mum? what are you doing here? whats wrong?" I asked analysing her appearance  
>Here mid length, brown hair was a mess and sticking to her forehead which was splattered with beads of sweat as if she had just been running. Her brown eyes showed nothing but panic and fear. She looked completely helpless which scared me because my mother was always under control and in control of everything. She closed the door behind her and locked it.<p>

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, looking into my brown eyes "Oh Cym, thank goodness, your okay, it's not too late, you must hide quickly!" She whispered frantically

"Mum whats going on-?" I was cut of by the sound of a loud crash and a groan, one that sounded like it came from my father.

"no time for questions darling, just hide, don't make a sound, I love you okay, everything is going to be fine" panic raising in her voice, she ran to my wardrobe and opened the door, leading me to them and pushing me gently inside.  
>Tears started falling from her cheeks as yelling, screaming and more crashing noises were being heard from downstairs along with the sound of pounding feet.<p>

"Cym, darling, stay in here, don't move, don't make a sound, just stay safe-" I cut her off

"Mum, you're scaring me, where is dad?" it was almost as if my mothers fear was transferred to me and tears started falling from my eyes

"Don't cry sweetheart" She hugged me briefly yet tightly " just stay safe when it's all over you'll know what to do, he'll find you and help you but for now you must trust me and stay hidden"

"who? Who will find me!" more tears started wetting my cheeks

She paused for a minute looking into my eyes with nothing but a mothers love for a child and complete and total helplessness "I love so much, so does you're father, we both do, so much, Cymbelline, never forget how much we love you and we always will" She spoke as if she was saying goodbye

The more she spoke, fear evident in her voice, the more frightened I became.

"Mummy, where are you going?" I cried

"oh my baby, my Cymbelline, you will do great things, promise me you'll look after yourself and never give up, promise me?" she started to sound frantic

"I promise but mum-" I was cut off by a mans voice, my fathers

"Open the door!"

What on earth? Not only was I know frighted for myself and my parents but I was also confused as to what is going on. My father burst through the door and locked it once more, he then quickly with all his might pushed the dresser in front of the door, blocking it from the inside. All this was too much to handle at once.

My father ran over to me and my mother braced her self near the door, he ran to me and hugged me tight kissing my forehead and squeezing me as if he was never going to see me again.

Why are they acting like this? They're scaring me. Why do they have to block the door? Whats going on? Why are they crying? Why are they saying goodbye?

"Cymbelline" he whispered "i love you so much, remember that" I nodded "my baby girl, listen to me, if you ever feel lost or scared just play okay, don't ever stop playing okay, never let the music stop, sing, play, just never let it stop, because as long as the music is playing , we'll always be with you" A small tear escaped my fathers blue eyes as we looked at each other. I nodded holding him tight once more and breathing in his cologne which me and my mother both loved.

Shrieking and stomping could be heard making my father break away from my grasp and push me into my closet "We love you Cymbelline" They both whispered before shutting my closet door, only allowing me to see though the small gaps of the shutters

"I love you too" I whispered back. They both gave me a pained smile before something or someone slammed on the door.  
>I watched my parents kiss and hold each others hand for dear life.<p>

Once.

Twice.

Three times for the banging stopped and the door was blown off its hinges

"Where is she?!" I woman yelled

"She's gone!" My father snapped back

"You'll never find her" My mother added glaring at the woman who was obscured from my vision

"then you death should have to suffice" my parents froze "AVADA KADAVRA" My parents were both shot in the chest with the killing curse making them drop to the floor lifeless.

I clamped my hand over my mouth shut trying to suppress the screams that were desperately trying to escape my mouth and call out to my loving parents. I kept my hand pressed firmly on my mouth but the tears however were endlessly streaming down my face making my hair stick to my wet cheeks and my nose becoming sniffly.

Still looking through the shutters the woman stepped into my vision. She was tall and slim, she wore dark clothes and carried a wand. She turned slowly analyzing the room before I could see her face. When she turned fully towards the doors, what I saw made the shock and fear that was currently exploding within me, indescribable.  
>I backed away slowly untill my back hit the clothes hanging behind me making a small noise of metal connecting.<p>

I froze instantly.

Why?

Because Bellatrix Lestrange is making her way over to the closet in which I'm hiding in but just as she is about to open the doors everything fades to black and I feel like I'm falling.

End Of Chapter One.

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I'm new to this sight so can someone please explain to me what a beta is? That and I hope you follow, review and favourite this story :) **

**It's a Harry Potter Fan Fic and I'll be going through each book and then at the end I'll be making a crossover with another story. **

**Thanks**


	2. Meet And Greet

My head was throbbing, my eyelids peaked open and then shut instantly as what ever light that was shining was most certainly too bright. I covered my eyes with the back of my hands, I was lying on a hard floor so using my other hand I pushed my self up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright light.

After a minute of waiting my eyes adjusted and I noticed I was in an all white room, I didn't have any walls or roof, it was as if I was just standing in a never-ending beam of white light. I was wearing the same clothes but I can't remember much of what happened. It was my birthday.

"Ah you're awake" I heard an old voice speak

"Who's there? Where am I?" I looked around and soon a grey, tall figure emerged from the light.  
>Standing before me was the one and only Dumbledore<p>

"What's going on? Why am I here? You're not real, why are you here?" I asked, firing questions at the wizard

"Calm your self Cymbelline, I have a lot to explain but I could assume you have a lot to ask as well" I nodded "Cymbelline, do you remember what happened before you came here" he motioned to the area we were currently in

"it was my birthday, I woke up and got dresses like any other day, then I opened my gifts, one of which was a cat" I abruptly stopped remembering my new pet "Cosmo, where is Cosmo? is he okay" Dumbledore cut me off

"hush child, your pet is perfectly fine, now what else do you remember" he stated, slowly walking towards me

I racked my brain for information of recent events before reciting them slowly "I took all my gifts to my room and I found another gift, a souvenir, it was a letter to Hogwarts"

"Ah" Dumbledore exclaimed in realization "but you see that was no souvenir, that was a real letter"

"But Hogwarts isn't real, you are not real, I am not a witch and I'm dreaming" I stated trying to be realistic

"Magic is a wonderous thing, don't you think? Creating new worlds in which others are meerly make-believe, a story, written in books which I can assume you've read" he looked at me, I think he was talking about the Harry Potter books.

I nodded again "Cymbelline, after you opened the letter, what happened?" He questioned, his voice, slowly cracking with age seemed gentle

I paused for a moment thinking, until it started to come back "there was a light and I was back in my room, my parents, my mother she, she, she was scared, she told me to hide, she said goodbye, my father, oh my god, my parents!" I yelled "Where are my parents, please don't tell me the really weren't killed, please tell me this is a dream and when I wake up everything will be okay, please!" I was on screaming point as the vision of my parents being killed kept flashing through my mind like a movie clip on repeat

He gently placed his wrinkled hands on my small shoulders that were tensed, he looked deeply into my eyes with sincerity "what happened to your parents was no dream, Cymbelline and for that I'm deeply sorry"

I couldn't hold it, I broke down in tears, collapsing to my knees, sobs breaking though me and making me shake uncontrollably. It was if the weight of the world had been placed on my shoulders. Nothing made sense any more, nothing added up. This world? Not only am I broken in ways that are nearly impossible to repair but I'm lost and confused. Everything has piled up on me, making it too much for my 11-year-old conscious to bare, making me erupt into grief and pain.

A pain I would never wish upon anyone, knowing that the two most important people in my life will no longer be there for me, can no longer hold me when I'm scared, comfort me when I'm sad, experience some of the most important moments in my life. I've never felt so alone and empty.  
>Where hope, faith and love used to be filled was now completely empty, as if each tear that spilled from my eyes was washing it all away. I bawled my eyes out to a point were no more tears would fall, as if I ran out. I sniffed uncontrollably.<p>

When I thought it was all over, there faces flashed in my mind once again making me scream and shout.

"N-No! They're not dead, they can't leave me! Not now!" I screamed " I need them, why me! no!" I curled up in a fetal position and continued to scream "Mummy! Daddy! I need you! Come back! Please" I sobbed

I paused for a moment, building up all my anger, frustration, sadness and grief letting it bubble up before allowing a large ear piercing scream to jump from my lips, It was constant and held all the pain I felt. Letting it out as much as I could. I continually screamed until I had no energy and just lay there in an emotionless ball.

My face blank, my mind filled with different forms of revenge each gruesome and vile, too vile to even have entered the mind of an 11-year-old but I didn't care. I shouldn't have to care about anyone or anything anymore because the people who cared about me most and who I cared for the most were now gone. With no proper explanation.

After what felt like an hour of wallowing in my sorrows, Dumbledore finally spoke up, making me jump in the process as I had forgotten his presence.

"Child" he whispered, holding out his hand. I slowly and shakily took his hand pulling my self put to stand on legs I'm sure would give way due to my now weak state.

My head was pounding even more, my throat was dry and aches, my cheeks wet and my eyes were no doubt swollen, red and puffy. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand not caring anymore.  
>I finally asked the question that has been running through my head "What's going on?"<p>

"It's a long story but we have time, you see Cymbelline you're a witch, you are destined for greatness in our world, it is said that you are the child who knows all and can protect the boy who lived-" I cut him off

"Harry Potter? I'm meant to protect Harry Potter?" I asked shocked

"Yes, not only that but you are a saviour of many more innocent lives Cymbelline, it's your destiny to go to Hogwarts and become a powerful witch"

"But I don't know anything about the Wizarding world, in my world it's not even real"

"You shall soon adapt as most first years born from Muggle families do, you must attend Hogwarts and fulfill the prophecy"

"but I don't have any books, clothes or even a wand" I threw my hands up in frustration, clutching my head which still was aching

"ah but you do!" Dumbledore held up his hand before grabbing my wrists and pulling my arms out in front of me "look" he said

"these are my arms" I shrugged

"Look closer"

I pulled back the fluffy and now damp from my tears, fabric revealing a trail of sparkle coming from my tanned skin. Dumbledore waved his hand over my arms and the skin was now invisible revealing the inners. Where you would expect to see bones, I saw wands. Two. One in each arm.  
>This was definitely one of the scariest things I've ever seen. Where my radius bone is supposed to be, were wands!<p>

"There are wands, in my arms! Why are there wands in my arms!" I yelled almost outraged at my bodily dysfunction

"no one knows, not even I, I assume you were born that way, how, I have no idea but you do which makes you different, like most witches and wizards they must hold their wand to perform most spells, you however do not need to because for the past 11 years, these wands have been with you and growing as you do, the magic contained in these wands is now running through your veins" he paused "Cymbelline, you have pure magic running through your blood"

I stood there flabbergasted as to what I had just been told. I have real magic running through my blood!

"no one has ever had two wands in the wizarding world but you do and no one knows why, this wand here" he said pointing to my right arm "is made from English Oak with unicorn hair core, but unlike most wands yours has a gold tint to the wooded finish indicating the magic within" he then moved onto my left arm " this wand is made from black cedar wood with Dragon heartstrings and it also reflects with red showing its power, both wands very different making you even more powerful"  
>Both wands were beautiful, the white was carved and shaped beautifully, it had vines carved all around the wand that reflected off with gold and the black wand was carved with flames and it gave of a red tint.<p>

I have wands in my arms. Wands in my arms. Wands. In. My. Arms...

He waved his hands over my arms making them return to its original state, I rolled down my sleeves and looked up at the wizard "no Cymbelline, your class mates will soon discover that you can do magic without a wand, this you and only you will need to explain but I warn you Cymbelline, you must not tell anyone of our encounter, you mustn't speak of the prophesy or tell anyone why you are here especially Harry Potter, do you understand" he spoke sternly, I could see how important this was and I knew I had to fulfill my destiny. Not just for me, not just for Harry or Dumbledore but for my parents.

"I understand"

"Good"

He snapped his fingers and within a blink of an eye. I was in a completely different place. Wind blew through my hair and the sound of chatter filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see people running and bustling about, I looked to my side to see a large clock and trains. I was at Kings Cross Train Station. A little confused I realised I was holding something. A trolley, filled with bags. I stood in front of the trolley that I was previously grasping seeing a large suitcase and my vintage suitcase that I got for my birthday, my flute case was placed on top of the cases along with a carry one bag, my guitar case and a cage that held my kitten. Each had a tag on with my name written in perfect cursive.

"Cosmo! You're okay" I smiled, he mewed, I'm talking to a cat.

I stood up straight, I felt different, I looked down at my attire and realised I was also wearing my red bow trench coat. My pocket glowed and I pulled out a train ticket and piece of paper. There was a message written on the small piece of paper, in black ink.

_Train leaves at 11 o clock sharp, don't be late. Dumbledore_

I looked at the clock on the station wall, it read 10:45. 15 minutes. I shoved the note back into my pocket and looked at my ticket. The golden ticket to Hogwarts was smooth on my finger tips. Platform 9 3/4 here I come. I put my ticket back safely in my pocket.

I stood behind my trolley and pushed it past each platform until I reached Platforms 9 and 10.  
>I saw a wizard couple run through the wall, this must be it. I held onto my cart and pushed it in front of the wall. Taking a couple of steps back before running into the bricks. I squeezed my eyes shut as I got closer, afraid of crashing. I felt I was being sucked into a hole before opening my eyes, seeing the bustling of people running around and the hoot of a steam train.<p>

"Platform nine and three-quarters" I whispered "I made it"

I heard men shout things like "none stop to Hogwarts" "train leaves in 15 minutes" "Luggage to the left!"

I moved through the hoards and crowds of people. Seeing parents wave goodbye to their children made me feel depressed. A few tears escaped my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Over here love!" I heard a man yelled. I looked over and he was staring right at me, he wore a conductors uniform and was standing near the luggage cart, I looked around to see no one else staring at the man, I then looked back at the man and pointed to myself giving him a questioning look "Come on, I haven't got all day you know!" I walked swiftly over to the conductor and stood directly in front of him with the trolley.

He was a tall skinny man with dark messy hair that was matted to his forehead and a five o clock shadow evident on his face. His eye brows were hidden by the hair falling on his forehead and messily placed on his head was a dark blue conductors cap. He had on a matching blue uniform and polished shoes.

"Ticket?" he asked holding out his dry hand.

I pulled out my ticket from my pocket and showed it to the man. I took it from my small, shaking hands and read it before punching on little hole in the corner. An handing it back to me, I slid my ticket back into my pocket.

"Keep that safe now, you don't want to be losing it, First year?" he asked grabbing my cage with my kitten and handing it to me along with my carry on, I took it shakily from his hands and held onto it tightly and swung the carry on over my shoulder letting it rest there and my shoulder taking its weight.

"yeah"

"Don't be so nervous, you're lucky, you's is, Hogwarts is the finest school for magic I reckon, you'll be taught by the best of the best, honest ya will" he spoke with an accent "Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be, no need to worry" he said stacking up my luggage  
>I nodded meekly. He has no idea whats to come. Thinking of all the terrible things I knew was going to happen over the next 7 years.<p>

"Now you can take your pet one board with you or he can go with the rest, what would you like?" He eyed my kitten

"I'll take him with me" i nodded handing him the cage and then open it, having Cosmo come into my arms

"Alright then" I placed my cage in with the rest of my luggage "now all you've got to do is walk down there until you see a bunch of first years like yourself, they all get on at the front of the train, go through the doors and choose a carriage, then all you have to do is wait, alright?" he said pointing to the front of the train

"Thank you" I nodded.

I was pushed aside by something abruptly, looked behind to see a student in a Slytherin uniform

"Move" he snapped

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down before scurrying of only to hear him mutter something about stupid first years under his breath.

I dodged around people trying to get to the front of the train, holding Cosmo in my arms. I finally reached the front of the train to see a conductor asking for Tickets. Trying to juggle everything I'm carrying I held Cosmo with one arm and dug into my pockets for my ticket, pulling it out and handing it to the conductor at the front of the train.

He was a short fat man, with grey hair, his goatee a mixture of grey and red hair, his skin was pale and all though he had plenty of hair on his face you could just see under his conductors cap a receding hair-line. He seemed to be a friendly man, almost like Santa. I smiled at the man as he punched a hole next to the first one and handed it back to me

"Welcome to Hogwarts train line" he smiled showing his stained yellow teeth and dimples

"thank you" I smiled before hopping onto the train.

Everything about this train screamed old fashion and vintage making a smile appear on my face. I passed each carriage and saw groups of children playing and messing about with their wands and pets. As I walked I admired the detail in the wood and the old red carpet beneath my feet. Think of all the great wizards that have walked where I am walking right now.

James and Lilly Potter to be a few and many more, even the bad ones, Voldemort has walked where I am walking. It made me shudder.

I finally came across and empty carriage and slid open the door. I shut the door behind me and took a window seat placing my bag down next to me and Cosmo jumped out of my arms and into my lap. Now that I was sat down on the red cushioned seats I had time to think and gather my thoughts. My life has never been more hectic.

This could all be a dream. My parents could still be alive. I thought. Then I did what you may think as one of the most stupid and cliché things I've ever done. I pinched my self. Hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming and guess what. I wasn't.

Not only did the thought of being on a Hogwarts train excite me, it also saddened me. What am I going to do about this prophecy? My destiny? This is ridiculous. I sat back in frustration and placed my head in my hands. After about 5 minutes of organising my thoughts I decided to do what I normally do. Go with the flow and wing it.

This is probably the least appropriate time to just go with it but I don't know what else to do, all I know is I need to protect Harry Potter. If I ever meet him. I probably will, the thought of this caused a little fan girl moment to bubble up inside of me. Calm yourself Cymbelline, this is serious. I noticed the carry on next to me.

I zipped open the long cream sports bag and the first thing I saw was a uniform neatly folded. I carefully took out the uniform and placed it on the bench in front. I then looked back in the bag an noticed several different things layed in the bag. A large purse, perfume, a folder, my lavender hand moisturizer, a toiletries bag and my iPod which I got for my birthday. I pulled out the iPod and placed it on my lap along with its earphones. I then took out the purse and opened it. I saw some money, gold coins, they were Galleons. Magic money currency and there was a lot of it and there was also my passport for some odd reason. I closed my purse and put it back into my bag. I pulled my hand moisturizer out and squeeze a little into my palms and rubbed them together enjoying the fresh scent of lavender it gave off.

I then pulled out my toiletries bag and saw a small hair brush, compact mirror, lip balm, simple wipes, Tooth brush and tooth paste and the little makeup I had such as mascara, blush, A black, white and brown pencil liner and a few lipsticks. I pulled out my mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked a mess!

I can't believe I walked around the station looking like this! My face was flushed, my hair was crazy in its pony tail, my eyes were red as was my nose and my lips were looking dry. I looked awful. I pulled out from the toiletries bag my wipes, lip balm and hairbrush. I pulled out my bobble letting my long brown hair fall. I always got compliments on my hair and its length. I liked to grow it out so I did and it's now past my lower back just above my hips. I then brushed through and pulled it all up into a messy top knot. I put the brush away before grabbing a wipe and cleaning off any dirt and oil from my tear matted cheeks. I looked around for a bin a saw one under the seat in front. I tossed the used wipe into the bin and quickly applied tinted pink lip balm to my lips.  
>Happy with my fresh appearance, I placed everything back into its toiletries bag and also took from the bag the perfume and moisturizer placing it in the bag creating more room in the carry on and put the toiletries bag back into my carry on.<p>

Then I pulled out the folder and opened to reveal its contents. Inside held empty music sheets and filled music sheets. I looked at all the filled music sheets noticing my first composition and some that I had written with my father and some he had written. In fact they were all here. My heart ached at the though over never being about to hear him play again. I placed all the sheets back into the folder and noticed my grade 8 guitar, flute and piano music books there was also some blank lined pieces of paper, plain pieces of paper and pens. At the very back of the folder I noticed a letter. I seemed like your basic average letter but I knew it wasn't.

Because it contained something and the handwriting on the letter clearly belonged to my father, I'd know that scruffy cursive writing anywhere. I swiftly opened the letter yet begin careful not to damage the contents or rip through the writing. I pulled out the paper and read the scrawled writing.

_Dear my darling Cym, _

_I'm sorry we can't explain what must be happening to you, but if your reading this, it means we cannot be with you. _

_What is happening now, where you are must all seem like a dream but I can assure you its not. Me and your mother have been told since the day we were blessed with you, to protect you at all costs. Which we did. _

_I assume you've already met Dumbledore and he explained your wands. This is something we cannot explain either. Only your parents can. Your birth parents I mean. _

_Your mother and I love you very very much and never forget that, we will always be with you Cymbelline. _

_Just promise us to never give up, stay safe and always keep playing. Music has been a life long passion of mine that has been an honor to share with you so remember, as long as the music is playing, we will both be there. _

_There is a gift with this letter, your mother wanted you to have it, always keep it on you and we will be there._

_We will love you always _

_Mum and Dad._

His writing was messy yet I could still read it clearly, the ink had smudged slightly due to him being left-handed but I didn't care, it made it all the more real. I held the letter close to my chest and let a few tears fall before I noticed Cosmo sitting up on his legs with his head tiled to the side

"Meow" he mewed in a little high voice that made him all the more cuter

"I guess it's just you and me now Cosmo" I stroked him softly, he purred before snuggling closer to me and sitting on my lap once more, he was a lazy yet loving cat.

I folded the letter back up neatly and put it back into the envelope only to have something gold fall from in and land on my lap in front of Cosmo. I put the paper back into the envelope and then the envelope into the folder and the folder back in the bag before looking at the trinket.

Then again this was no mere trinket. As I looked closely it was a locket, not just any locket. It was the locket my mother would always wear. It was a gift from my father when they met. She also loved anything vintage, I guess I got that from her. It was a large gold circle on a long thin gold chain. The circle had vines carved all around the edge. Then in the centre was a pentagram carved into the tree of life, containing a detailed crescent moon but just before the tree's and the vines connected I noticed something inscribed all around the locket.

_I am the beauty of the green earth and the white moon among the stars_

I turned it over only to see another inscription.

_To KS, all my love JS_

My parents initials. My mother, Katherine Solomon, my father, Johnathan Solomon.  
>I opened the locket and saw a picture of my mother and father. Two small individual pictures. And there was a hook, I pulled back the hook to reveal two more pictures within, a photograph of my mum and dad together and then the last one of all three of us. Smiling together. After admiring the locket my mother loved dearly, I closed it and placed it around my neck and dropped it behind my jumper, hiding it.<p>

I placed my uniform back into the bag and zipped it up.I wiped away any tears that had fallen and looked out the window.

"All aboard to Hogwarts!" The fat man bellowed

I sighed and plugged in my earphones, placing each bud into the correct ear and pushed play letting the sound of Taylor Swift fill me up.

I looked out of the window and continued to pet Cosmo watching all the parent wave good-bye to the children who are now all on the moving train. The train pulled out of the station making the scene of a busy platform changed to a beautiful countryside with in minutes.

Just before the song could even finish I heard a knock at the doors. I turn to see two short figures in the doorway. I a shadow was blocking their faces. I pulled out my ear phones and looked at the two figures

"Yes?" I asked curiously

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" A young boy asked, his voice sounded oddly familiar

"Of course" I smiled, I may as well make some friends if I'm going to be here

"Cheers" the two figures came in and sat in front of me.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley" said the Ginger boy in front

"and I'm Harry. Harry Potter" said the other. My mouth dropped open in shock.

THE Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You've got to be kidding me.

****Edited** **


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

**Check my profile for the cast list and Cymbelline's wardrobe :) **

**Follow, Fave and R&R please :) **

* * *

><p>"I-I'm Cymbelline, Cymbelline Solomon, but you can call me Cym" I smiled<p>

Oh my gosh, this could be the start of a long and close friendship with these two boys. The idea had me bubbling with excitement. I have to be close to Harry anyway if I am to protect him.

"nice to meet you" Harry smiled

Cosmo got up from my lap and jumped onto the other side of the seats and rubbed his head against Harry's arm. Harry smiled and lifted his arm as Cosmo purred and sat on his lap

"he likes you" I smiled watching Harry pet Cosmo

"what's his name?" he asked

"Cosmo" I said putting my iPod into my bag and zipping it shut

"Hi Cosmo" He smiled

"So Cym, whats the story on you then aye?" Ron asked

"Story? what do you mean?" five minutes and Ron is already confusing me

"Well everyone has a story, mine for example is I live with a pure blood family, my mum, my dad, and my 5 other brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins Fred and George" He said counting each sibling of his fingers

"and mine is, I'm guessing pure blood parents although I don't know much since they were killed when I was a baby and I've been living with my all muggle family ever since and they aren't very nice" I frowned at Harry's life description, a good kid like him shouldn't have such a bad life

"Anything from the trolley dears?" we all looked towards the door to see an old lady carrying a cart of food

"No, thanks, I'm all set" Ron pulls out a squashed sandwich from his pocket

Harry looks and Ron and then pulls out a hand full of cash "We'll take the lot!"

Ron looks at Harry gobsmacked as does the little old lady but she doesn't argue. I have money too so before Harry can pay the lady I pull out my purse.

"I'll pay half" I smile

"You really don't have to" Harry said standing up

"oh come on, I want to" I smiled again, standing up and handing the lady the money, Harry did the same

"Thanks" he smiled

"No problem"

The lady loaded our carriage with all the goodies and I sat back down.

"So your story?" Ron asked again when the lady had left with an empty trolley

"oh right my story, well I've from a muggle born family" I guessed "and I've got no siblings" I shrugged

"and your parents?" Ron asked reaching for a liquorice whip

"I'm in the same boat as Harry on that one" I stated sadly "my parents were killed too, it felt like just yesterday" I said grabbing a raspberry bon-bon that made my tongue turn blue

"oh" Ron said sheepishly

They both had a sad and awkward look on their faces.

Soon enough to break the tension a fat rat scurried out of Ron's pocket. I looked at the rat realising its Scabbers. I glared at it, angry knowing who it was.

Cosmo hissed at the Rat making it scurry back into Ron's pocket

"Wimp" I muttered so that neither boys could hear me

Harry then laughed looking at me

"what?" I asked puzzled, he shook his head still slightly laughing "what is it? is there something on my face?" I asked touching all regions of my face

"No, it's just, your whole mouth is blue, look" he said pointing

I rummaged for my mirror and pulled it from my bag and opening it, he was right, not only were my lips tinted blue but my teeth had a small tinge of blue as well and my tongue was bright blue.

"oh god" I laughed putting my mirror away" oh well" I shrugged

Time had gone by quickly and we were all laughing and eating the goodies that both me and Harry bought. These two boys were a lot of fun to be with, I hoped we would all be good friends. This made me think of my friends back home, I wonder if the notice I'm gone?

Scabbers, the nasty bugger was in Ron's lap stuffing his fat face in the a box of sweets. Harry had just reached for a box of those sweets too.

" Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" he questioned opening the package and popping a bean into his mouth

" They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Ron said chewing on some form of sweets

"I heard there's Vomit flavoured too" I said remembering what Dumbledore would tell Harry at the end of the year

Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth with a disgusted look on his face making me giggle. Harry then picks up blue and gold package, a chocolate frog.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Harry asked

"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself" Ron answers

Harry opened the frog and the frog lets out a 'ribit' and then jumps onto the window, climbs up, then leaps out the window disappearing with the wind. Cosmo then crashed into the window as he leaped from Harry's lap trying to catch it. We all laughed at my silly little kitten who rubbed his back nose with his white paws before sitting on my lap.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with" Ron shrugged

Harry,who is sitting directly opposite me looks at the card "Hey, I got Dumbledore!" he smiled

"I got about 6 of him" Ron said, still chewing

I saw Dumbledore then disappear from the card making my eyes widen "Hey, he's gone!" Harry exclaimed

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said, so that's the real Dumbledore, interesting. Scabbers squeaks in Ron's lap "This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"

"yeah" I said

"Just a little bit" added Harry, he put the card into his pocket

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron said pulling out his wand

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed

I laughed knowing it's not going to work "go on then"

Ron clears throat " Ahem. Sun-" he was cut off by a girl standing at the door.

None other than Hermione Granger. I realised then looking at her now, with her frizzy hair and Pixi like features, I know what all of these kids will look like when they are older. Who will age well and who doesn't. It's a bit weird knowing that.

Hermione looks at us all in the carriage before for asking "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

" No." we all say

Hermione the looks at Ron, seeing he's got his wand out "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Ron nods and turns back to the fat rat that is on his lap, he clears his throat once more before reciting the so-called spell that I know for a fact, won't work "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he points his wand at Scabbers and zaps him. Nothing happens. Ron shrugs.

Hermione looked quizzically at Ron" Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me" She looks at Harry, noticing his broken glasses "For example..." Hermione goes over and sits across from Harry, next to me, she points her wand at his glasses and Harry tenses "_Oculus Reparo_" a small zap comes from the end of her wand and the glasses, which nose band is battered, flies off and they are repaired. Harry takes them off and looks amazed."That's better, isn't it?" she asked as Harry placed his glasses back on his face, Hermione takes another good look at Harry "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" she looks at Ron

Ron with his mouth full of sweets and other junk, introduces himself "I'm...Ron Weasley"

She then looks at me with a small smile on her face "I'm Cymbelline Solomon, but you can call me Cym" I held my hand out for her to shake, he took it politely and shook my hand

"Pleasure" She then notices the kitten which is licking his white paw on my lap "Oh you've got a cat, I do to, his name is Crookshanks" She beamed looking at the kitten

"aww cute, well this little guy is Cosmo" I smiled holding him up and rubbing my nose in his fur before setting him back down on my lap

"He's so cute" she coos petting him slowly, unlike most cats Cosmo, I noticed, likes people and purred happily

An Idea then popped into my head " So what houses do you think you're going to be in?" I asked the three

"Houses?" Harry asked quizzically

"The houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each house posses different qualities and when you're a first year, when you arrive you get sorted into either house" I told him

"Well I consider myself quite books smarts so it could be Ravenclaw for me but I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, Dumbledore himself was in that house when he was a student at Hogwarts" Hermione states sitting up straight

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor me, like all my brothers" Ron shrugged

I turned to Harry "I don't know" he said sheepishly

"I think you three will all be in Gryffindor" I smiled

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked

"call it a hunch, for myself though, all I know is it can't be Slytherin, I don't want to be in that house" I shuddered

Hermione stood up and looked at us all "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon, it was nice to meet you" she smiled at me, she pets Cosmo one last time then gets up and leaves, when we think she's gone, she pops her head back through our door and looks at Ron" You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there" she indicates where the dirt is and Ron scratches his nose, looking embarrassed she then leaves and lets I let out a small chuckle

I grab Cosmo and set him on Harry's lap "Look after him for a minute will you" I smiled

"where are you going?" Harry asked watching me open my carry on bag

"Didn't you hear what she just said, I'm going to change into my robes, I'll be back soon" I grabbed my uniform out of my bag along with the toiletries bag "is there toilets on the train?" I asked

"I think so" Ron shrugged

I stepped out of the carriage way looking down the empty hall with was filled with the voices and laughter of Hogwarts students. I looked up and down the corridor and saw a little sign to my left leading to toilets. I walked down with the items in my hand. Until I reached a toilet door with a sign that said "Vacant". I opened the door to see a normal toilet. I shut the door behind me and locked it hoping no one would come in.

With the fear of someone possibly coming in, I placed my clothes on the toilet lid and quickly took off my jacket,jumper and shoes leaving me barefoot in underwear, leggings and a thin white vest top, oh and my mothers locket. I unfolded my long sleeved, white collared school shirts, and unbuttoned the first few buttons before slipping it on over my head, I buttoned it up and left the top one undone. I didn't want to look like a swat. My locket was safely tucked away under my school shirt. I then took the tights that were folded and stripped off my leggings. I quickly pulled on my tights being careful not to rip them or create any ladders. I then pulled on over my tights a grey skirt. The skirt was pleated and awfully long which made me frown. So I folded it up, bringing it a couple of inches about my knees, shorter yes but not too short.

My shirt was tucked into my skirt and I pulled on it slightly so it would overlap the folding line of my skirt. I grabbed the plain black tie with the Hogwarts crest and tied it around my neck allowing the crest to show. I quickly grabbed my plain grey, V neck jumped and pulled it on over my shirt. It wasn't itchy like most school jumpers, instead it was soft, almost like cashmere. I looked in the mirror happy with my uniform I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my toiletries bag. I sprayed applied face and hand moisturiser and lip blam once again. I know I've been doing that a lot but if there is one thing I can't stand, it's dry skin and chapped lips.

I re brushed my hair and tied it up in the same half up, half down style. Looking in the mirror I saw that my lips were still blue! I pulled out a tooth brush and small tube of tooth past e that was in the toiletries bag and brushed my teeth as if I was about to go to the dentist, I brushed over my lips and my tongue trying to get all traces of blue off them. Once done, I spat it out into the sink and rinsed my mouth and brush. I looked up back into the mirror seeing my lips and teeth had turned back to normal but not my tongue, there was still a small trace of blue.

I looked at my reflection and its started coming together in my mind. I was really going to Hogwarts. What house was I going to be in? I hope to god not Slytherin! The nerves started to build up inside of me.

"Calm down Cym" I spoke to myself taking a deep breath.

I grabbed my black robe and slipped it on seeing the fabric for the sleeves reach slightly past my wrists. The bottom of the robe hung just by my ankles. It felt odd being in a Hogwarts uniform. I noticed two pockets on either side of my robe on the insides. I placed my lip balm and small tube of lavender hand cream in my left hand side pocket. I folded the rest of my clothes neatly and put all my other toiletries back in my bag such as my hair brush and mirror. I unlocked the door and stuck my head out checking the halls. They were student free once again. Good.

I wandered back down the corridor remembering my way and stopped when I came to the carriage filled with sweets and two boys. Ron and Harry they were also in their robes. Cosmo was sat on Harry's lap and he petted him gently, I smiled and opened the door and sat back where I previously was, opposite Harry.

I smiled at the two boys and put my clothes back into my bag. I pulled out my iPod and put it into my pocket.

"what's that?" Ron asked, he said watching me pullout my iPod

"It's muggle stuff, shhh" I said winking and putting it in my pocket. The two boys gave me cheeky smiles.

You weren't meant to bring any muggle technology to Hogwarts but I didn't who ever packed for me must have, they're good with sizes too because my uniform fits perfectly although I'm not too sure on the panda flats. Oh well.

The conductor then came down the hall and knocked on our door with a cat carrier and a rat cage.

"Weasley and Solomon?" The conductor asked while opening the sliding door

"That's us" I said pointing to me and Ron

"I'm going to need any carry on and pets please, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes" He said

"Bye Cosmo" Harry said handing my kitten back to me, I took Cosmo from his hands and walked over to the conductor, he opened his cage and I gently placed the kitten in and closed the door, locking it.

"See you soon Cosmo" I smiled, he 'meowed' in response, I wonder if he can understand me?

"I'll take those" The conductor said pointing at our carry on bags.  
>Ron handed him his carry on and the cage with Scabbers, each of us also handed him our Carry on bags. What he did next surprised us all.<p>

He placed them all down on the floor and took out his wand. With one flex of the wrist they all vanished before our eyes including all the sweets and empty packages that were scattered around. Ron, Harry and I all looked shocked

"where did they go?" I asked panicked, that was my cat!

"Calm down, they're with the rest of the bags and your pets are safe" he shook his head before leaving and muttering "pfft, first years"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to magic" I said

"Me too" Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything, all rights go to JK Rowling and anyone else involved in the creation of Harry Potter. All I own is the character Cymbelline Solomon, her parents and her cat<p>

****Edited****


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

It was now evening and the train soon came to halt, we've arrived at our destination. Hogsmead Station, said the sign out of the window. All three of us observed the station like a baby with new eyes. I smiled at the two boys and they smiled back. I hopped off my seat and ran to the door.

"Come on" I said excitedly as I turned to look at the two boys who were sat by the window, they both turned to me smiling and ran over.

We opened the door to our carriage and walked down the left of the corridor to the exit doors where an older student stood. I turned around to see more students exiting their carriages. Hermione emerged from her carriage and looked around. I caught her eye and waved her over. She turned to her friend to wave good-bye and walked towards me swiftly, a smile playing upon her lips.

"hello" she greeted me

"Hi! we're here can you believe it?" I was all giddy inside, so much so I seemed to forget about all my troubles

"I know, it's so exiting" we both turned to face the older student who had down opened the door for us. Harry was out first followed by Ron, then me and Hermione on the end.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" I looked at Hagrid and was baffled at his height. He was wearing a thick, long brown coat and was holding an oil lamp.

No lightbulbs...Christ this place is defiantly going to lack modern technology  
>I knew he was half human half giant but he never seemed that tall on TV, oh well, there's plenty more to get used to. Harry, Ron and I walk up to Hagrid.<p>

Hagrid greets Harry "Hello, Harry" he smiled

"Hey, Hagrid." he smiled back

"Whoaa!" I laughed at Ron's response to seeing Hagrid's slightly intimidating height, despite his loving nature, then again this are never what they seem at Hogwarts

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."he lead the first years to the boats while the rest went to the carriages pulled by those horses.  
>We arrived at a dock and there were rows of boats shaped like almonds, there was a seat at the front for one, a seat in the middle for two and the same at the back, in the middle of the boat there was a pole sticking up and on the pole, it held an oil lamp.<p>

"right, into the boats, four per boat" Hagrid said

I looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and we ran to the nearest boat. Ron and Harry sat next to each other in the middle and me and Hermione took the seats in the back next to each other.  
>"are we all set?" Hagrid asked from his boat in which he was the only passenger "alright, here we go" he said<p>

All of a sudden the boats started moving without the aid of oars.  
>"wow" I whispered<p>

"It's magic, they cast a spell on these boats years ago to move on their own for first years" Hermione stated matter-of-factly

"man I love magic" I laughed sitting back in the boat

The journey was slow yet peaceful, no one dared make a sound, only whispers were of the corner of my eyes I saw something move.

"Hermione, are there creatures in this water?" I asked

"It's the black lake Cym, mermaids and the giant squid, I read about it in Hogwarts A history" she told me

"the black lake" I remembered the 2nd challenge in the Tri Wizard tournament "right" I said staring in the water, temptation filled me and took over, I inched my hand slowly into the lake feeling the cool water on my finger tips. I pulled up my sleeve and inched my hand further in, soon the water was up to my wrist. I moved my fingers slightly letting my hand relax.

It was soothing in away but after a minute, Harry and Ron saw and were about to put their hands in too but something quick and slimy ran across my fingers making me retract my hand quickly

"don't" I said holding my hand and stopping the boys

"what happened" Harry asked

"something touched my hand in there" I said holding out my hand only to see slim traced over my fingers "ew" I whispered

I dunked my hand back into the water cleaning off all the slim before pulling it out again revealing slim free fingers. I grabbed the bottom of my robe and wiped the water from my hands and then from my pocket pulled out moisturizer and squirted it out on my hands

"whats that?" Ron asked eyeing the purple, lavender smelling moisturizer in my hand

"moisturizer" I shrugged

"oooh may I have some?" Hermione asked holding out her hands

"sure" I said squirting a little on her palms. I put the tube back in my pocket and rubbed my hands together

"girls" Ron scoffed, Harry nodded in agreement

I rolled my eyes and held my hands out in front of them "go on" I said

Harry was unsure but took hold of my hand, running his cold fingers over the smooth skin "soft" he whispered, Ron then grabbed my other hand doing the same

"bloody hell" he said

I took my hands away from the boys "boys" Hermione chuckled

Soon Hogwarts came into sight, the lights from the window illuminated the outside of the dark castle and also lighting up everything around us and making my heart thump with excitement "look" I smiled point at the castle in front

"Wicked" Ron said with awe

I looked at the castle completely transfixed by its beauty. Who knew that so many dangers would be held in such a beautiful place, the evil things lurking in every corner. That reminds me something my parents once told me.

Never judge a book by its cover. It would be a lesson I would always remember and never forget. My parents always told me from the start to treat everyone equally and with kindness, it doesn't matter who they are or what they look like, we're all the same.

We soon docked at the lower gates of Hogwarts. We got out of the boats and our feet touched solid ground. Hagrid lead us to the front gates and made us gather around together. We all grouped together, Ron then Harry followed by me and then Hermione was on the end. He opened the gates that were as high as ten Hagrid's stacked on top of each other at least! We walked through entering the castle that was lit by several stone posts with flames and on the sides were carved a H for Hogwarts. On the stone walls, hung tapestries. I didn't say a word, I don't think I could, I was in awe of everything. Much more than others because to me this wasn't real, no one else knew what I knew, all this seems like a dream.

Hagrid lead us up some stairs to the left and we came to another stair case. At the top stood Professor McGonagall in her black cloak and witches hat. The four of us stood at the very top of the stairs in front of her.

She greeted the first years "Welcome to Hogwarts" her voice old with age but still held the firm authority of a Professor "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup -" she was cut off by Neville Longbottom, a scared looking boy who pushed passed me and to the front step.

"Trevor!" He said exited as he grabbed his pet frog from the step in front of the Professor,she looks at him with a look that clearly states, what on earth is this boy doing. Neville looks up and apologizes "Sorry" he mumbles as he steps back into the crowd, behind me

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she said before leaving

When she left Draco Malfoy, a slicked back evil-looking boy with blonde hair speaks up making us all face him "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. " Students whisper as he was stood only a few metres away from us by the side of the staircase, up front with his two thugs "This is Crabbe, and Goyle" He said nodding to his friends beside him " and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" he moves in front of Harry but Ron and I snicker, I don't know why Ron is laughing but Draco's voice is so high its too cute "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley" he said scowling at Ron making me angry, he judged Ron was too quickly for my liking "and who are you?" he asked also scowling at me clearly judging me.

I suppressed my giggling "Cymbelline" I said with a soft smile looking at the evil boy who I know, deep down isn't really evil, he eyes me up and down and smirks he then turns to Harry once more

"Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He extended his hand for Harry to take

Harry looked at us and then back at Draco, I smiled knowing his response "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" Ron smiled with me

Professor McGonagall walked up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder with a piece of rolled up parchment, he turned to face her then glared back at Harry before getting back in place.

"We're ready for you now" She said and she leads us up the last flight of stairs and to some double gold doors.

She leads everyone through two large golden doors, the open to reveal the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids seated wearing pointed hats. Harry and Ron stood in front of Me and Hermione as we walked through. I looked up at the ceiling which looked like the night sky with floating candles

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" She said stating a fact

"I'm sure you did" I laughed looking around at the students, we were walking in between the tables for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor's to the right and Hufflepuff to my left.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."We all huddled in a group and me and Hermione were back next to Harry and Ron as Dumbledore rises from the main table.

I look at Dumbledore and he gives me a knowing look with a small nod "what was that for?" Hermione asked but before I could answer Dumbledore began to speak

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch.." he continued signalling to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes "..has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. " he then sits back down in his gold throne like chair

"What a great greeting" Ron snickers at me and Harry

"Props for being original" I smiled back they both laughed at my little remark

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" she said holding up the tattered old sorting hat and she read from the paper

I turned to Hermione knowing she would be first "Good luck" I smiled giving her a thumbs up, she gave me an odd look before McGonagall read out the first name

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione started to panic a little "Oh, no. Okay, relax" She whispers to herself as she goes up to the stool sits down. My nerves have finally settled in and it's not good, I can't stop shaking

"Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron said, I was too scared right now to focus let alone defend Hermione but Harry nods in agreement, he looked at me and notices my shaking

"are you okay?" Harry asks

"Nerves" I said, he gives me a small smile and i return one and then continue watching Hermione as the hat is placed on her head

The Sorting Hat the comes to life and begins to speak "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" he yells making the Gryffindor students cheer, Hermione smiles and walks over to there table to join them.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall reads out

Draco saunters up proudly and sits on the stool, the tattered hat nearly looks angry before touching down on Draco's head and yells before even touching him"SLYTHERIN!" it was if he already knew, Draco's smirks and walks to a table filled with cheering Slytherin's

" There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin" Ron said

McGonagall reads another name "Susan Bones"

A small, redhead goes up and sits on the stool. I watch Harry as he looks around and spots a black haired, pale teacher, Severus Snape, looking at him. Severus Snape is a perfect example of how to not judge a book by its cover.

Harry exclaims quietly "Ahh!" and puts hand on forehead, touching his scar, I know it's from Professor Quirrell who is next to Snape and not Snape himself

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked

"Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine" Harry lies but I could tell, I gave him a look that said are you sure?

Harry just shakes his head before watching the sorting hat again. I soon sorting hat was placed on her head "Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table began to cheer as the other houses clapped in good sportsman ship apart from Slytherin

McGonagall shouts another "Ronald Weasley"

"Good luck" I whisper as Ron gulps and walks up to the stool, he sits down and the hat is put on his ginger head.

" Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" he shouts , when Ron hears this he sighs in relief and goes to sit down with his siblings and sit next to Hermione

Harry stands closer to me and whispers "It'll be alright" he said giving me a reassuring smile before McGonagall calls out his name

"Harry Potter" Everything goes silent as students whisper between themselves about THE Harry Potter attending Hogwarts, I wouldn't blame them though, his story is legendary Harry walks up and sit down on the stool as the sorting hat is placed on his head

The Sorting Hat begins to make his decision "Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

I can just see Harry whisper "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? " The sorting hat thinks it through

Harry whispers again as I stood there with my fingers crossed "Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin"

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The whole of the Gryffindor table cheer, students stand up and clap, There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.

I could even hear Fred and George cheer and yell "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sits down at the table.

"Cymbelline Solomon" McGonagall reads out making my heart thump louder than before, my body shakes uncontrollably as the hall goes silent, as I walk up I look at Dumbledore and he sits there with a curious look on his face as if trying to figure out which house I may be sorted into. I sit on the stool and the hat is placed on my head. It feels light and yet I can still feel some weight of the old tattered leather

"oh...this is new...you're different" he said not making my shaking stop "very different, ooh yes, you're brave, very brave and daring I can see that, yes...oh look but your also loyal and hardworking...yes yes and oh not only that but I see intelligence in you, but not book smarts no, something else" as he continued I looked out at the crowd and saw there puzzled faces, the hat has never taken this long before, they were all watching to see what would happen "you're also quite witty, yes...interesting, very interesting you've dealt with a pain far greater than any of the others...ah" he exclaims making me jump "no no... that won't do , you're also very ambitions and cunning... you child are something else, special, not like the others in here...definitely not no" we continued to wait "oh my well I've never been given a more difficult decision...but I've made my choice.." he paused, no one dared utter a single word no the decision will be made "you my dear...You will have to choose your own house" he said making everyone gasp in shock, my eyes widened and I was exited yet nervous at the same time

Professor McGonagall runs up to the hat "Is that allowed? Is it even allowed Albus?" she asked, the whole hall went crazy making it difficult for me to think

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed making the students cease their yapping

"Albus..." McGonagall looked at him confused

"The hat has spoken, she must choose" he said and I turned to look at him "choose wisely my dear"

I faced the front, my decision was made instantly, if I was going to protect Harry and they are my friends, it is an option for me "I've chosen" I spoke up, the hall went completely silent once again

"Yes..what is it" The hat asked

"Gryffindor" I whispered "I choose Gryffindor" I spoke up louder making the students of Gryffindor house erupt into cheers along with my 3 new friends

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat

McGonagall took the hat off my head and whispered to me "well chosen" I turned and smiled at her before making my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry

He gave me a hug "I told you it would be alright"

"That's never happened before" Hermione said as she hugged me from across the table

The sorting continued and when it was all over I had Neville sat next to me.

"it's sort of odd isn't it?" Hermione said

"what is?" I asked

"that you knew that we would all be in Gryffindor" she said

"yeah a bit, how did you know?"Ron asked

"I just knew" I shrugged

We all began to chat and Ron introduced us to his brothers "This is Percy, he's a prefect" Ron pointed out

"Hello" he said as he shook each of our hands, while shaking mine he said "what happened up that was very odd, that's never happened in the history of Hogwarts" said Percy

"guess it's one for the history books then" I smiled

"and this is Fred and George, they're on the Qudditch team" Ron said

They shook our hands saying "Hi"

When they shook mine they both also mentioned the sorting "That was crazy" George said "We were on the edge of our seats the whole time" They said together

We all sat back down as McGonagall makes a ding noise by tapping her glass cup with a spoon" Your attention, please"

Dumbledore stands and clears his throat "Let the feast...begin" he said raising his hands making food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow" Me and Harry said in unison

Ron begins to stuffs his face making us laugh "Hold your horses Ron" I laughed he just shrugged and continued to eat.

I grabbed some lamb, chips, mashed potato, Yorkshire puddings and gravy, then added some peas to the side completing the English Sunday Roast that was on my plate. Harry did the same and we both dug into our food.

"mmmm" I said my mouth filled with mash and gravy, Ron nodded in agreement

I turned the boy next to me, Neville "So Neville whats your story?" I asked cutting into my lamb the few students around us leaned in to listen, they included, Hermione, Percy, Fred and George, Harry, Ron and a boy called Seamus.

"uh...well I live with my grandmother, " he started off nervously "my family is pure blood but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad. my parents were Aurors but when I was a baby they were tortured and killed by death eaters, one called Bellatrix Lestrange" he said sadly "My grandma always tells me I'll never be as good as them"

My body stiffened at the sound of her name but I also felt deep sympathy for Neville, I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way "Don't listen to her Neville" I said

I looked at the others, they also had pity in their eyes "but she is my grandma she's always right-" I cut him off

"I don't care Neville, trust me on this you will make them proud , I promise you that, you're going to be a great wizard Neville" I smiled

"you think so?" He asked hopefully

"Look around Neville! Of course you are! I know so, you're braver than you think, that's why you're in Gryffindor, my mum used to say to me once we choose hope, everything is possible" the students around us nodded in agreement "so you will prove your Grandma wrong, you may make mistakes along the way but everyone makes mistakes but that's just life" I said

"yeah" the rest of them added

"You really are witty" said George...or Fred, I can't remember which is which right now, at this age they both look the same!

I simply shrugged, Neville smiled at me and then turned to Hermione "whats your story Hermione?"  
>"well my parents are both Muggles and they are dentists I'm also an only child" she smiled "what about you Seamus she asked the tiny boy sat next to Neville<p>

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out" he said while eating . Neville laughs.

Harry is sitting next to Percy. He leans over to ask him a question" Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrelle"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy replies

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy says while continuing to eat

Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more but a ghostly head pops up scaring Ron in the process" Ahh!" he yells and leans back making everyone look at the ghosts head that is in the chicken

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." I know the ghost to be Sir Nicholas, all of a sudden numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

You can hear a fairly large ghost yell" Whoo-hoo-hoo!" while flying over the Hufflepuff table

"Look, it's the Bloody Baron!" a girl yells

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy greets the ghost who floats out of the food

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied" he said as he begins to leave

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaims making Sir Nicholas turn to him

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." he said politely

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asks, her rule of logic getting in the way

"Like this" Sir Nicholas grabs head and pulls it to the side and you can see his head is hanging on just by a thread

"Ahh!" Ron gets scared

"Eugh" Hermione is disgusted, I just laugh

Once we had all finished Dumbledore made and announcement "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
>Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words."Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:<p>

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot."<p>

Singing the song was fun because it was so silly, it was almost as if, even though Dumbledore was said to be the greatest wizard who had ever lived, he was a child at heart .Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" I smiled at Dumbledore's love for music.

Percy lead us to the Gryffindor Common room and to the staircases" Gryffindor's, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you."

"Ravenclaw, follow me. This way." A Raven claw prefect called

Percy stopped at the stairs and turned to us" This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change" I looked at the stair cases awe filling me as I followed the crowd to the Gryffindor common room.

Percy calls to the group of first year once again "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on" he begins walking up the stairs and we follow.

I start to see the pictures moving , I smiled kindly at the people and they smile back

"Seamus, that picture's moving!" Exclaimed Neville

"Look at that one, Harry" Ron said and pointed to a girl in a wedding dress

"I think she fancies you." Harry joked, Ron blushed making me laugh

an old man in painting greeted us "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you" I smiled and he nodded in return

We approached the Gryffindor dorms and we come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked

"Caput Draconis" said Percy, the woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." Percy enters the gape but because of his height and pointy hat he has to duck his head slightly

"Oh, wow" I said looking at the common room for the first time in person, I'd always wanted to come here but never had the chance, in my world at least. It had odd-looking wall paper with different animals on and a dark red background, the floor was wooden and was covered with a large carpet that was mainly red. There was a large 4 people sofa opposite the fire-place with two single cushioned chairs either side and groups of single cushioned chairs on the left and right of the room but my favourite had to be the large fire-place that warmed up the whole room.

Percy calls us all together "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up" he indicates the stairs  
>I turn to my friends "are you guys tired?" I know I wasn't<p>

"Not really no" Harry said and the others shook their head

"well how about we get sorted upstairs and changed and then come back down here to talk?" I asked

"yeah alright" Ron smiled and the rest of our friends agreed

"great, see you in a bit, come on Hermione" I said taking her wrist and leading her up the stair case, we walked through a wooden door and each door along the corridor had a number on indicating how many beds were inside and a board in with your names on, at the very end was a door with the number 2 and our names. Hermione Granger and Cymbelline Solomon

"yes we're sharing" Hermione smiled

We entered our dorm to see two beds with four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains draping down. We turned on the lights to get a proper look. There was a large window in the middle of the room and two beds either side, the bed on the left hand side my stuff on and the bed on the right had Hermione's stuff on. There was also a patterned rug in-between both beds .Next to the window and beside each bed was a chair with the Gryffindor uniform including scarfs and gloves. On the farthest side of each bed was a bedside table and then either side of the door was a wardrobe and to the left was a large desk with two chairs and to right of the room was a shelf and a door leading to a small bathroom that only had a shower, skin, a large mirror and a toilet.  
>We looked at each other and then heard to different meows.<p>

"Crookshanks"

"Cosmo"

We ran to our cats and opened there cages, cuddling them both, we then set them on the floor they walked to each other mewed while staring at each other. Me and Hermione watched to see what the reaction would be. Two cats in one room. They mewed once more before Crookshanks walked back to Hermione's bed and fell a sleep. Cosmo walked to me and purred at my feet before hopping onto my bed and licking himself.

We both laughed "I think they like each other" I said

"me too" Hermione agreed

We unpacked all our items, I realised that who ever packed for me gave me all the school things I required. We put our school books on our shelf, Hermione's on the left, mine on the right and they were separated by a snow globe Hermione brought from home. We put any pads or things to work with on our desk, again my on the right and Hermione's on the left. I put my toiletries bag in the bathroom on the second shelf and put my tooth-brush and tooth paste in the cup which was floating above the sink. I walked back into the room to see Hermione using magic to hang her clothes into her wardrobe.

"cool, could you do mine?" I asked "I don't know that spell" I said

"Of course" she smiled "just tell me when you need me"

I nodded and I walked back to my bags and pulled out my guitar case and flute case putting them next to my wardrobe

"is that a guitar?" Hermione asked "do you play?"

"yeah it is, I'm kind of obsessed with music" I shrugged

"That's brilliant, I wish I could play an instrument" she smiled

"maybe I'll teach you one day" I smiled back and started unpacking the rest of my carry on luggage.

"really?"

"sure"

"thanks" she walked back to her bed "can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure"

"are we friends?" she asked a little unsure

"of course we're friends Hermione" I smiled "what made you think we weren't"

"Well not a lot of people like me, they think I'm too clever" I shrugged

"well it's there loss, I consider you a best friend" I smiled at her

She looked up at me beaming "best friends? really?"

"yeah" i said and I hugged her

Hermione then continued unpacking, as did I. Me best friends with Hermione Granger, I never thought I would see the day.

I opened my vintage suitcase and large trunk on my bed, I set out all of Cosmo's things and he happily fell asleep on his bed which I placed next to the desk. I looked at my clothes and saw that I pretty much had my whole closet packed. Everything was here. My jewellery, makeup, shoes. Everything. I packed everything but my clothes away. I was nearly done and had been unpacking for about 10, nearly 15 minutes. I then picked out the Pajamas I was going to wear for that night. I chose a pair of black and white polka-dotted legging bottoms and an oversized black t-shirt with a printed quote that said "Keep Calm and Sleep" with a picture of a sleeping cat at the bottom and finally my white fluffy boot slippers.

I walked into the bathroom holding my PJ's "Hermione, while I'm changing do you mind doing what you did with your clothes to mine?" I asked

She turned to face me "of course"

"thank you" I then shut the door to the bathroom and changed from my uniform to my Pj's. I noticed the locket still around my neck, I sighed and kissed it before hiding it under my shirt. I then washed my face with a wash cloth provided and brushed my teeth and hair and again tieing it up in a top knot. Felling refreshed and ready I slipped on my slipper, grabbed my uniform and left the bathroom.

"all yours" I smiled

"Thank you" Hermione then entered the bathroom holding her Pj's.

I walked over to my bed and folded my first years uniform and put it in my trunk. While folding my black robe I could feel the items inside so I pulled out the lip balm, moisturizer and my iPod and put them in the top draw of my bed side table. I then put the uniform in the large trunk, shutting it and placing it at the foot of my bed. Then I closed my suitcase with held my letter from my parents in the side pocket and slid it under my bed. Hermione then re entered our room wearing purple button up PJ shirt and matching trousers and her hair was down in its usual frizzy bush.

I smiled at her "ready?"

"ready" and we both headed out of our dorm room, we walked along the corridor and down the stairs just chatting, into the common room.

"there they are!" Ron exclaimned making us look at the group of boys in front of us, there was Fred and George sat in the individual chairs either side of the large sofa , Neville and Seamus were sat in front of the fire and Ron and Harry were sat on the sofa, Ron on the end. "what took you so long?" He asked

"We had to unpack" I shrugged walking over and siting next to Harry in the 4 seater sofa

"girls" he shook his head.

Hermione sat next to me on the sofa as we all began to chat about aim less and pointless things.

Then we all started playing 20 questions.

"Cym, do you have a hidden talent if so, what is it?" Harry asked me

"well it's not exactly hidden but you guys don't know it, well I play piano , guitar and flute, I compose music, write songs and sing" I shrugged

"Bloody hell, so you're like musically gifted?" Ron said I mearly shrugged

"oh come on, if you play 3 instruments then you must be good, you even said you'd teach me" Hermione piped in

"I don't know, I guess I just grew up with music, it was my dad's passion and he taught me piano, that lead to guitar and then flute, we would write music together and my mum would listen, she was our biggest fan" I smiled thinking of the fun times I had with my dad while spending countless hours sat at our piano

"that's so cool" said Seamus

We continued talking about random things and asking each other questions until we all got tired and retired to bed. I said goodnight to the boys and me and Hermione went back to our rooms. We bid each other goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEWEST CHAPTER :) REVIEW,FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF PLEASE :D<strong>

****Edited****


	5. First Day at Hogwarts

Hermione woke me up in morning, I don't even know how she knew when to wake up but she did and I'm glad. We had an hour to get ready. She got changed first and while she was changing I tried to wake up and gather my things together, ready for school.

Today, my first day I have Transfiguration's with Professor McGonagall and then Potions with Snape. I grabbed my Potions book and Transfiguration's book and set them on top of my trunk at the foot of my bed. I got out my uniform and layed it out on my, now made bed. From the top draw of my iPod, lip balm and moisturizer and put them in my pockets. For shoes I grabbed my black ankle converse and I also grabbed my underwear and skin tan tights. Hermione then came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for her first day.

"Rather exiting isn't, our first day learning magic" she said walking out to pet Crookshanks

"I know, I can't wait for Potions" I smiled, to be fair, despite Snape being a teacher it would be pretty cool to have control in a bottle, make people do silly things with potions, its brilliant

"With Snape? I find Charms more fascinating if you ask me, considering I know a fair few already" She said

"I guess, anyway I'm going to get changed" I grab my uniform and walk over to the bathroom

"Do you want me to feed Cosmo?"

"Please" I smiled before shutting the door

I stripped off my PJ's and took of my locket, placing it on the sink side. I then quickly put on my uniform, leaving the top button undone and rolling up my skirt slightly as I didn't like the natural length. When I had changed into all of my uniform apart from the cloak, I washed my face and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it down today allowing my long dark hair to trail down my back all the way to the top of my hips. No one has seen my natural hair length, people would always compliment me on my hair length, it was very long but I didn't see it as a big deal. I put on my locket and tucked it behind my shirt. Happy with my appearance, I exited the bathroom and walked right past Hermione and grabbed my books and turned to Hermione.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" She smiled, she then gasped "Cym your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It's so long!" she held up a strand then let it go, I just laughed.

We both left the room after petting our cats goodbye who were happily stuffing their faces with cat food. We walked along the corridor aimlessly chatting about our classes and walked down the stairs to see the common room filled with students, including Harry and Ron who are still in their Pajamas.

"Harry, Ron, shouldn't you be dressed?" Hermione looked at the boys disapprovingly

"Yeah we know we'll catch up with you" Harry said

"You're going to be late" I laughed

"But we've got an hour till class" Ron said, I turned to walk to the door when Ron stopped me

"Bloody hell, how long is your hair!" he said

"Long I guess" I shrugged before leaving with Hermione.

I merely shrugged but on my way out of my dorm, as I was walking through the Gryffindor Common Room, I was stopped by Professor McGonagall "Ms Solomon, could you come here for a moment please" she motioned me over to where she stood

"Yes Professor?" I walked over and told Hermione to go on without me to breakfast

"Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office" she told me "Follow me"

With out a word I followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office, instead of leading me to a door, she lead me up to a majestic large Golden Gargoyle that hid the staircase to the office, she spoke the password 'Acid Pops' and the Gargoyle turned, revealing the stairs "This is where I leave you" she told me "I'll see you in class"

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door, a received the reply of a muffled 'enter', I pushed open the door and walked into his office. There I saw a small baby Phoenix, Dumbledore and an old man.

"Ah Cymbelline, good, you've arrived, now lets get to it" his eyes held a familiar twinkle as he continued "I'd like you to meet, Mr Ollivander"

"The wand maker?"

"I assume you are familiar with his work"

"Yes of course, Mr Ollivander, it's a pleasure to meet you" I greeted the old man with a kind smile

"The pleasure is mine dear"

"Mr Ollivander has made something for you" Dumbledore explained

"Made me something?"

Mr Ollivander pulls out a long box from his pocket and opens it, inside the black box is an unusual looking wand.

"A wand?" I stare at the wand with disbelief, I look at Dumbledore, who is just smiling, his eye twinklings

"Not exactly" Mr Ollivander mutters "This is a special wand, now Ms Solomon, I am aware of your predicament regarding your wand...wands however his is no ordinary wizarding device, this wand is especially designed for you, when you use this wand, that is if it chooses you as I very well hope it does, instead of the magic traveling through your body and out of your palms, this wand will act as an extension, therefore the magic will travel through the wand and exit from the tip, thus creating the illusion of a real wand"

"So will anyone else be able to use this?" I asked

"Not at all, if any other wizard tries to use this wand the results are either nothing will happen or disastrous" Mr Ollivander stresses this detail

"Good to know" I eyes the wand carefully, taking in it's detail, it is rather odd looking "What is it made of?"

"Pine wood, 13 inches, pliable and the core is not made from the common cores I use in most wands, no not at all, this particular wands core contains time turner sand and a very special factor add which was given to me long ago, however that will remain a mystery"

"Time turner sand?"

"Yes"

"Right" I take in the detail of the wand, the colour was brown with a slight orange tone to it, the wand shape itself was rather peculiar, the end of the wand, the handle, was a zig zag shape and the rest of the wand just went straight, on an angle and was pointed at the end. There were patters carved into the wand, at the top of the handle were spiral shapes and then continuing all the way down were lines going in random directions

"Now...if you'll just give this a swish and lets try it out" Mr Ollivander held out the wand for me

I took hold of the wand, as soon as my wand touched my hand it was as if electricity had shot through my palm and connected my hand to the wand instantly. The end of the wand began to glow, a bright white light, then the patterns carved into the wand itself began to glow brighter, I felt my magic with in tingle, especially in my warms, it was like my inner wands buzzed and everything was connected. Is this what its like when a wand chooses it's first wizard? It's brilliant!

"Well, no need for that swish I see" Mr Ollivander laughed and the light from the wand slowly dimmed

"I thought it would be best if you didn't have to explain the wands ordeal to your class mates, so I contacted Mr Ollivander"

"Thank you, its wonderful" I hugged the man who chuckled whole heartedly

"Your welcome my dear" Mr Ollivander patted my back

"Now I do believe you'll just have enough time for breakfast if you set off now, have a good first day Ms Solomon" Dumbledore smiled and lead me out of the office

I kept my wand in my pocket and walked happily all the way back to the Great hall.

* * *

><p>I found Hermione waiting outside the Great Hall, sat on the wall, reading a book "Hey, you waited" I smiled and bounced up to her<p>

"Yeah I did" Hermione smiled and jumped off the wall, closing the book "What did Professor McGonagall want?"

"Not much" I shrugged

Me and Hermione made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast on the way we weren't exactly paying much attention as to where we were going because we were caught up in a conversation, as we were walking I collided with something. More like someone.

"What the -" I looked up to see what I assume to be a 3rd year Slytherin student glaring down at me. He was a tall lanky looking boy with a mean look on his face that had seemed to be permanently stuck there. He is yellow crooked teeth snarled at me and his eyes contained pools of venom. If looks could kill, I would of died a painful death.

"Stupid first years" he hissed

I glared at him, ignoring Hermione who was trying to pull me away from the scene, reluctantly I walked away not before bashing him with my shoulder on my way past and muttering under my breath "stupid Slytherin" only to have him hear me and shout

"oi! get back here" but instead of listening to him me and Hermione ran for the Great Hall laughing. Once we entered the hall we both sat down at the Gryffindor table near the foot and stopped to take a breath

"That wasn't funny, we could of been killed" Hermione said trying to stay serious but failed when a giggle escaped

"Oh come on it was too funny, did you see the look on his face!" I laughed

"I guess it was funny"

* * *

><p>We ate our breakfast without the boys who I knew were going to be late and then we headed off to our first class which was Transfiguration's with McGonagall. When we arrived only a few students were sat in their places. A tabby cat was sat the professors desk, it was professor McGonagall,The black and white tabby cat with the glasses outline around its eyes was a huge give away. Me and Hermione took our seats on the second row to the left. I was on the end of the row.<p>

We set our books down and I smiled at the cat "Good morning Professor" I greeted the cat, the students in the class turned to look at me in a weird way

"Cym, who are you talking to, the professor isn't here yet" Hermione whispered to me  
>I was about to reply until the doors behind us both opened revealing a rather smug Draco Malfoy. He came sauntering with Crabbe and Goyle at his side as if he owned the place. As he walked by he glared at me<p>

"Looking for something...?" he glared at me he paused not knowing my name

"I have a name you know, I told you yesterday" I didn't want to pick a fight with him, that not how I was raised

"Of course, you're with Potter" he spat his name out as if it was a disease

I merely nodded "I think you better take your seats before Professor tells you to" I said looking him in the eye not afraid

"Why would I take orders from you-" He leaned in closer, glaring until interrupted because the cat had transformed back into Professor McGonagall making Draco, Hermione and the rest of the class look at her in shock

"Miss Solomon is right, I do suggest you take your seats" She said eying the three boys who just so happened to be seated on the row right next to ours "and Good morning to you too Cymbelline" she smiled at me

Hermione lead over to whisper something to me "How did you know she was the cat?"

I just shrugged as the Professor started the lesson. She made us write down in our books the key factors needed in Transfiguration's that she had written on the board. We all wrote them down in silence.

It was my first time using a quill, I always thought how cool they were compared to a regular roller ball pen but they do make a lot of mess if you're not careful. While I was focused on my work Professor McGonagall took the register.

"Where are Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" she asked looking around the room only to notice two boys were missing

"They got lost miss" I spoke up only realising I said something I shouldn't have

"Oh really..." she eyed me, questioning my theory "what makes you so sure?"

"I just know" i shrugged and continued with my work hoping not to be asked any more questions

"Very well then" she said as she transfigured back into a cat and sat on her desk

Minutes went by and while I was mentally scolding myself for not keeping my mouth shut the door burst open and in came Harry and Ron running to their seats

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said taking in a deep breath

The cat then jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall and the two boys are stood in spot amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron, in awe of her transfiguration, as was Harry

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time" She scolded the two

"We got lost" Harry said apologetically

McGonagall turned to face me with an odd look then turned back to the two boys awkwardly standing in the middle of the room "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats" she said returning to her desk

Throughout the lesson she kept on giving me funny looks as if she was trying to figure me out. I think I might have to talk to Dumbledore about this.  
>We made our way from Transfiguration's to Potions with Snape. I was exited for Potions class and I also wanted to see how Snape would act around me, if Dumbledore told him anything. They are closer than they seem.<p>

* * *

><p>We made our way down into the dungeons and into our Potions class. It was a particularly dark room, its screamed Snape. There were shelves stacked with bottles of funny looking liquids and hanging from the ceiling were pickled animal parts. It also carried an odd smell, possibly due to years of mold and I can assume many Potion making mishaps. It was also a lot colder down here than up on the main I ignored it.<p>

We all took our seats on long wooden tables and the benches were cold making me shiver. I sat along the line first, then Harry, then Hermione and finally Ron on the end.  
>The three were chattering about something, as was the whole class. I decided now would be a good time to listen to a bit of music. So under the table I pulled out my iPod from my cloak pockets and clipped it to the top of the inner pocket, hiding it. Then I dropped the ear phones down my sleeve making them peek out at my wrist, I pulled one out to my palms and pressed play. Then when I rested my head on my hand, with my elbow propped up against the table, the ear bud fit nicely in my ear letting the sound of Bob Marley flow through.<p>

Time went by, only a minute or two and the doors suddenly burst open, having Snape move swiftly to the front of the class making everyone shut up. I quickly sat up right and placed my hands in my lap.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" He pauses and eyes the class, I can hear Ron gulp in fear "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few.." I see him look at Draco, who smiles "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death" Snape sees Harry, who is sat next to me, writing this down, in, his view, not paying attention "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention"

I nudge Harry in the ribs. He looks up at Snape and stops what he is doing instantly" Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity" Snape hisses , he marches over to Harry is cloak swinging behind him, he looks down at time with pure hate but I know that's not true "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets but Harry just shrugs "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shoots up again, I'm not surprised

"I don't know, Sir" Harry said quietly

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape questions him again

"I don't know, Sir" Harry repeats himself

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape looks down on him as if he is nothing but he and I both know Harry is everything. The way he said it annoyed me and my defensive system kicked in

I stood up and eyed Snape fearlessly "With all due respect Sir, you cannot judge Harry for what someone else did"

"Really...And what would you know" he now stood in front of me

"More that you think" I didn't break eye contact, I wanted to show him he doesn't scare me

"I suggest you hold your tongue" he snaps and turns away, everyone was deadly silent making that a lot worse for me, why? Because I forgot to turn my music off and now you can hear the faint sound of Regge floating through the air

"What. Is. That" Snape said slowly yet deadly, he looks around the class room and then his eyes stop at me "hand it over" holding his hand out ,I glare at him before pulling out my iPod from my cloak revealing the sleek black square that has wires falling from it, people start to whisper and I hear them say things like.

"What is that?"

"Muggle stuff"

"She broke a rule"

"Ooo she's in trouble"

Snape eyes the modern technology that is now in his hands "what is this?" he glares at me

"It's called an iPod, sir" I smirk seeing confusion written all over his face

He starts fiddling with the wires that are now tangled making me stiffen, he could break it and there is no way I could get earphones here! He accidentally pulls out the cord to the earphones making Bob Marley blast around the classroom making some students jump and some laugh. He pushed some buttons in frustration by accident and the song changes to Black Veil Brides rock, the sudden change in music makes some students jump in there seats, this makes me laugh loudly. Snape turns to me and glares "fix it" he said handing me back the iPod, I simply flick the switch turning off the music and pull the end of the ear phones making it unravel itself and then plug it back in. Simple

"Are you aware that muggle technology is forbidden at Hogwarts?" he asked, I said nothing, he looked down at my text-book which only had my name written on it, a look of realisation crossed his features before returning to its hard state "Miss...Solomon" he said my name slowly "due to the recent...tragic events of, you can keep the device" it shocked me, did he know?! "but!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the table, making Harry jump but I was stone still, still processing what he had just said "don't think so kindly of me next time"

He walked away and continued the lesson as if nothing happened. We were given a task to create a potion, a cure for boils. I wanted to do well in potions so me and Harry paired up, I picked all the ingredients we needed from the back of the class room.

The recipe was:  
>Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar<br>Crush into a fine powder using the pestle  
>Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron<br>Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.  
>Add dried nettles.<br>Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.  
>Wave your wand.<br>Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.  
>Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.<br>Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.  
>Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.<br>Stir 5 times, clockwise.  
>Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigorously.<br>Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigorously again.  
>Add pickled Shrake spines.<br>Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.  
>Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.<br>Take cauldron off the heat  
>Add porcupine quills.<br>Stir once anti clockwise before placing on the heat  
>Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.<p>

We followed the recipe accordingly trying not to make any mistakes but when we had finished making the potion turn blue in our cauldron showing it was successfully made, I noticed Neville was about to pour in the porcupine quills and hadn't taken the cauldron off the fire.

"Neville stop" I said and grabbed his hand stopping him before he could drop them in "You need to take the cauldron off the fire before putting in the quills, you're trying to cure boils not create them, you would have melted the cauldron too" I laughed to ease the tension

"Oh right, uh , thanks" he said as I carefully took his cauldron off the fire trying to ignore the burn it gave my fingertips

"Go on then" I said taking my hand way from the cauldron and biting on my tongue stop myself from crying out in pain

He placed the quills into the cauldron and it turned pink as it was supposed to before he stirred once anti clockwise and I placed the cauldron back on the stove making me his in pain as I felt the flesh on my finger tips melt. I quickly retracted my hand without anyone noticing the damage done to my fingers.

"Seem's that Miss Solomon knows what she is doing" I turned to see Snape watching what we had just done and then looking at mine and Harry's completed potion "however I suggest that next time you allow Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnegan to learn on their own" he said before moving over to Draco's table looking at his complete potion.

Draco is the only on Snape actually likes, then again he has watched him grow up and he did vow to protect him as he did with Harry.

"Thanks" Seamus said as he watched the potion turn from pink to blue, showing that the recipe was followed correctly.

* * *

><p>Our lessons were over for the day and Harry, Hermione, Ron and I, including Neville and Seamus all made our way down to the Great Hall for lunch.<br>Simple sandwiches were being served with everything you could choose to eat with them. During lunch and breakfast the students can sit where they please, it is only during dinner do they have to sit in there houses. We entered and all sat on the usual Gryffindor table. I walked over to the front of the table to grab and plate and some food. As I reached out for a sandwich I noticed how bad the burns on my fingers were getting, they were red and sore, the blood underneath was trying to push through the melted sink which had turned crimson however the skin around the burns were hard and had turned a tinted yellow colour. Disgusted I held my plate in my other hand, hiding the burn.

The cool metal of the plate did sooth the sting but not for long. When my plate was full I made my way back to the table and sat in between Harry and Hermione. We all were eating and Neville was telling us about how much Snape scares him when he instantly stopped talking. Seamus, who was sat next to him, looked up and glared at the figure who I assume was standing right behind me casting a familiar shadow over my food.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked not even turning to look at me, Ron went bug eyed, I guess even simple things baffle him

"Pathetic aren't they" he spat

I turned to face him "we just want to eat in peace" I said in a normal tone, like I said before, I didn't want to pick a fight with him

"How can you? with these bumbling idiots" he nodded to Neville, Seamus and Ron who were all sat opposite me

Seamus was about to argue back but I stopped him "Seamus don't, he's not even worth it" Seamus then closed his mouth and glared at his plate.

Much to our displeasure Draco and his thugs sat behind us on what usually is the Hufflepuff table. I know he isn't really all that bad but he makes it easy for you not to like him. I swear he's sitting there on purpose.

I continued to eat quietly through the awkward silence they had now created until Neville spoke up trying to get another conversation going.

"Cymbelline, you never told us, whats your story?" he asked

"Yeah, what's the story?" Seamus asked, his head shot up intrigued and he stopped glaring

As soon as he asked that question I could feel a lump in my throat "uh well..." Harry gave me a soft smile, so did Ron knowing that my story wasn't easy to talk about "my story is pretty sad I guess, I mean I was adopted by Muggles who I'm guessing knew about magic but yeah I've been told I was Muggleborn regardless, uh my parents were both doctors but my dads dream was to be a musician, he taught me everything he know about music like I said" paused before continuing "they raised me with valuable life lessons, I don't have any other family but them, they were both only children and there parents died before I was even born, I don't know how they knew about magic but they did, and well I guess I'm in the same boat as a few people on this one" I paused once more felling the locket become cold under my shirt as it rested on my skin "...my parents were also killed" I bit back a sob and held my tears as the memory of their murder flashed though my mind

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know, are you okay" Neville asked

"It's fine" I lied the tears threatening to spill, Harry held my hand comfortingly and Hermione hugged me.

"How old were you?" Seamus asked, Neville then hit him making me laugh a little but due to the circumstances I felt depressed again "ouch" he said "what?" he questioned his friend

"Uh.." I racked my mind for an explanation "it was a few days ago" I said, I didn't look up from my plate but I could imagine the looks on their faces, Hermione was hugging me then stiffened and so did Harry. I looked up from my plate and saw shock and pity. Tears were forming heavily in my eyes.

This is the first time I thought about my parents death since I saw Dumbledore, I felt so selfish.

"Cym-" Seamus said

"No-" I stood up abruptly making Hermione and Harry let go "I have to go" I squeaked as hot tears ran down my cheeks

"Cym wait-" Harry called but I didn't stop, instead I walked swiftly out of the hall, not wanting to cause a scene but as soon as I left the doors, I ran.

I ran out into an empty courtyard. Why it was empty during lunch I have no idea but it was so I just sat on the stone bench and cried. My head in my hands as they collected the fat tears that fell from my eyes. No one came to look for me and I was glad, they knew I needed alone time. After what felt like hours but was surely minutes of crying my head started to hurt and my eyes ached. A large shadow was the cast over me cutting off the comforting heat the sun light gave me. I looked up and saw the 3rd year Slytherin student, the one I bumped into earlier but this time, he had company. A girl and a boy, the boy was a brute with a buzz cut and the girl was tall and thin like a stick and she had buck teeth and a pointy nose.

"Aww is the widdle first year sad" he mocked me, I sniffed in response, in too much physical and emotional pain to even speak

"Nice hair" the girl said with sarcasm as she yanked on my long hair making me flinch in pain, but again I didn't say a word

"What? cat got your tongue?" The boy leaned in closer and shoved me, his little crew laughed.

I couldn't be bothered so they continued to torment me until I spoke, they called me names, insulted the house I was in, insulted my appearance, everything they could think of, anything to get a word out of me and when I did they certainly didn't like it.

"Why don't you pathetic Slytherin's get out of my face and go get a life" I snapped, shocked that I even had the energy to do so

"How dare you" he pulled out his wand and pushed it against my neck making my back hit the wall behind "you little-"

"Boggs!" Someone yelled, a male it sounded like, making the unknown Slytherin boy turn to face them, "Step away from the girl or else" he said, I couldn't see him due to the fact that I was cornered by 3 Slytherin 3rd years

"Or what Diggory?!" the boy hissed...Diggory? Cedric?

What ever he did made them all back away and drop there wands but the boy who had the wand to my neck didn't. I got a good view of who said it and I was right. I was Cedric but younger. A lot younger.

"Leave now or else" he said

"Not likely Diggory, I think I'll teach this first year a lesson" he hissed before he raised his wand making me float in the air, higher and higher, the three boys, Cedric and his friends stepped closer but I lost focus after that when I felt something tight around my neck.

They were choking me, I didn't even know this spell existed. And at the same time my whole body heated up making my skin burn. It was as if the were boiling my blood while choking me at the same time. I began to sweat, my hearing went fuzzy but just when I thought I couldn't breath for much longer, it all stopped in an instant. Everything, just stopped. Which I guess is bad because then I started to fall, quickly. I shut my eyes and didn't scream, I wanted to but I couldn't. Just when I thought I was going to hit the ground, I didn't, I was caught.

I opened my eyes slowly only to see a younger Cedric holding me. He caught me. His lips were moving but my hearing was still fuzzy and my skin still had a burning sensation to it. He moved his lips again before talking to two figures behind me. We started moving, they were walking and we walked through the halls, students began to stare and point. They looked shocked and confused, unfortunately we had to pass by Draco and his friends who were all talking and laughing and then they stopped and stared at me. Their eyes followed as we turned a corner and we passed some teachers. Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell to be exact. McGonagall rushed over and followed us and Cedric continued to walk with his friends behind him. Her lips were moving but all I could hear was a buzz. I turned my head and looked at the two Hufflepuff 3rd year boys following us.

They were twins, good-looking too, with whatever energy I had in my body I gave them a small smile and waved politely. They smiled back, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a sad smile. This made me frown, I didn't want them to be sad. I don't like it when people are sad. I turned back to the front and leaned in closer to Cedric. We came to two double doors and Professor Quirrell opened them for us. Cedric walked in holding me with the twin boys and 3 Professors trailing us. The nurse, Madame Pomfrey, I think her name was, came rushing to us. She was talking but I couldn't hear her. They then layed me down on a bed and I was still surrounded by people. Madame Pomfrey's face was in front of me and she was talking to me but I had no idea what she was saying until she pointed and me , then her ear then her. I'm guessing she was asking if I could hear her. I simply shook my head. She then ran off and soon came back with her wand. She said somethings and waved her wand, slowly but surely, after about 30 seconds my hearing came back.

"Can you hear us?" Madame Pomfrey asked us, I nodded "what happened dear child"

"I-" My voice cracked so I just stopped, Cedric answered instead

"We were just walking back from a class and we saw 3rd years from Slytherin, Boggs, Nancy and Frederick tormenting her, Boggs then took out his wand and held it to her neck so we tried to stop him, but then they did something to her and made her float high up in the sky only then did they stop and they dropped her but I caught her, I knew they did something back when I felts her skin burning and she couldn't hear me" Cedric said

"Oh my , Severus you must do something, they were students from your house" Professor McGonagall said turning to her colleague

"I can assure you they will be punished" he said before leaving the hospital, that left just me, Cedric, the twins- who still need names, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and much to my displeasure, Professor Quirrelle. Knowing who was with him made me shift uncomfortably.

"What exactly did they do to her, I need to know so I can help her" Madame Pomfrey said

"We don't know" answered one of the twins

"They-" I said, my voice cracked again but I cleared my throat before continuing "They choked me and it felt like they made my blood boil" I said "if that's even possible" my voice was slowly coming back to me

"This is not acceptable, I must inform the headmaster" McGonagall said, as she was about to hurry off I stopped her

"Professor" I croaked, she then turned to face me

"Yes dearie?"

"Could you tell my friends where I am?" I asked

"Of course dear" she smiled then turned away and hurried out of the hospital wing. I looked around noticing that we were the only people here

Suddenly I felt a hand on my forehead which quickly retracted "my my my, oh this is not good" Madame Pomfrey tutted "I have just the thing to cool you down" she then turned to the 3 boys who were by my side "Boys, stay with her will you?"

"We will" said the twins in unison, they were like a hotter brunette version of the Weasley twins, it made me smile

She then hurried off and started brewing something, I then noticed Professor Quirrell still standing there awkwardly, I glared at him. How can he walk around freely knowing what is- more accurately, who is on his head. How can I?! I forgot he was actually in the castle!

"W-w-well, y-you're i-i-in good hands I s-see" he stuttered "I-I should b-be o-o-off then" his voice was trembling, I wouldn't blame him, having that thing with him all the time he then fled the hospital wing.

"Don't be too harsh on the Professor, he's always afraid of something" Cedric laughed, easing the tension

"Yeah, I'm surprised he teaches defense against the dark arts" one twin laughed

"Same he's all like a-a-and t-t-this i-i-s h-how you" he started mimicking the professor making me laugh "I can't even understand him" I laughed again

"I'm Cedric by the way" Cedric said, he was sat right next to me and gave me a friendly smile "and these two are Jack and Finn" he said pointing to each twin, they both gave me a friendly smile and I could see the difference between them, it's there jaw structure.

"I'm Cymbelline" I smiled, my voice still horse

"Nice name" said Jack

"Thanks" I replied, I started to lift myself up

"Woah careful, they weren't very nice you know" Cedric said holding me up

"I just want to sit on the end of the bed" I smiled, I wanted to let my feet hang over the edge, all these thick covers underneath weren't helping with high body temperature

"Here let me help" Cedric said, he carried my bridal style and sat me on the end of the bed and sat next to me

"Thanks" I replied

"No problem, so Cymbelline, what did you do to get on the wrong side of Boggs?" He asked  
>I couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle "well this morning I bumped into him and he called me at stupid first year so I called him an idiot and then later in the courtyard I called him pathetic and told them to get a life"<p>

The three laughed at me "hey were you crying, your eyes-" Cedric started but I cut him off

"No" I quickly interrupted but before they could ask any more, the doors burst open drawing our attention to three 1st year Gryffindor students running in. Harry, Hermione and Ron to be exact. The three came running in and stopped at my bed

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she hugged me tightly

"McGonagall told us what happened" Harry said, when Hermione let go of me Harry hugged me also and surprisingly so did Ron

"Those bloody Slytherin's, doubt Snape will punish them though" Ron was seething

"He said he would" Cedric spoke up drawing their attention to him, they stepped back a little noticing the presence of three Hufflepuff 3rd years

"Guys this is Cedric, Jack and Finn" I said point each at one "and this is Harry, Ron and Hermione" I said pointing to each of my friends

"Potter, it's a pleasure" the twins said in unison while shaking his hand

"Bloody hell, just like Fred and George" Ron was baffled

Then Madame Pomfrey came running in with a glass of some funny looking grey liquid. it was only half full but you could see where she poured it in because there was a line of grey goop slowly making its way down and along the side of the glass.

"Here drink up, this should help" she handed it to Cedric who gave me the glass.

I took it from him but as soon as my fingers came in contact with it, they touched the goop it burned making my cry out in pain.

"Ah!" I hissed dropping the glass and clutching my hand in pain, my fingertips stung and were throbbing. The glass smashed making everyone near it take a step back as the grey goop spread across the floor bubbling

"What happened?!" asked Madame Pomfrey as she cleared up the mess I just made with her wand

"My hand" I pulled my hand away from my chest and opened it up revealing my burned fingers. The skin had ripped open on contact with the goop which was now entering my open wound. The blood was pouring out and dripping down my fingers and the skin was covered in blood and sticking up because it melted and hardened when it got burned. Around it my skin was throbbing and an awful yellow colour

"How did you manage to do that?" Madame Pomfrey asked analyzing my hand, making me finch

"In potions" I bit my tongue to stop my crying out in pain as the goop touched my inner flesh

"Neville's cauldron, she touched his cauldron while it was hot, you didn't put gloves on" Harry said "how did I not notice"

"Oh my my my well I have just the thing for that" she said before rushing off

Hermione turned to look at me "Cym, you should know Neville feels horrible for what happened at lunch, in fact we all do" she said sadly

"Actually he wouldn't shut up about how sorry he was, kind of annoying actually" Ron said but when he ended it Hermione hit his arm "ouch" he said and started cradling it

"Cym we're really sorry" Harry said

"Its okay, you didn't know besides you guys are my best friends you had the right to know" I smiled still holding my burned hand

Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with another glass of grey goop, bandages and some tube of ointment and some water and a wash cloth floating behind her. "Now now lets put this on first, here hold this" she handed Ron the glass of grey goop, he looked at it in disgust and held it away from him making me laugh, Ron never fails to make me laugh.

She took my hand which I clamped shut and I opened it making the skin stretch and split more " ow ow ow" I said, the blood started dripping to the floor and Hermione turned away but the boys didn't nor did I. The gore of the wound didn't bother me, what bothered me was the pain. The pan of water floated in front of me and she dunked my hand in, it felt nice and refreshing, the water started moving in waves over my wound and washed away all the puss, goop and blood. She then took my hand out of the water and pressed the damp wash cloth on it, patting it slowly before letting go making the cloth float in mid-air and taking the ointment, she unscrewed the cap and squeezed out some purple gel that had little green bits floating inside. It covered the wound and then she wrapped it up in bandages. Nice and tight. The gel tingled on my skin and it felt nice, my hand was no longer in pain but my voice was still scratchy and my body was still hot, I was still sweating.

"Here now drink this and don't drop it, it should help with your voice and stop your blood from boiling" she handed me the grey goop, before drinking it I sniffed it but it didn't smell of anything. I brought the glass to my lips and drank the goop.

I nearly choked I can tell you that, but no it wasn't the taste that was particularly disgusting but the texture, slimy, think and it had fleshy bits in it that you had to chew before you swallowed. Disgusting stuff.

I chugged it down till it was gone. It was the most vile thing I had ever drank, it was like drinking tasteless vomit, chunks and all.

"That's disgusting" Ron said

"What are the chunks?" I asked

"Chunks!" Ron exclaimed in disgust

"That was seaweed my dear" most of the others exclaimed in disgust but I didn't, I've had seaweed before, Japanese and Chinese food were my mothers favourite so I wasn't a stranger to Sushi, I could feel my body heat cool down rapidly. My head stopped pounding, my eyes relaxed and my voice felt fine.

"Hey, I feel great" I smiled, my voice didn't crack one bit, in fact it sound better than it normally does. My friends smiled and I hopped off the bed.

"Now now now, don't over do it, I expect a good nights rest in the morning and report back, am I clear?" she pointed a finger at me and spoke with a tone as a grandmother would to her grandchild

"Crystal" I smiled

"Good, now off you pop and Miss Granger to keep an eye on her at night, that was a nasty spell they used" she tutted

"I will" Hermione smiled

We all left the hospital wing and when we got out side I turned to Cedric, Jack and Finn "thank you for what you did today, I really appreciate it" I smiled big

"No problem" said Cedric

"Anytime" said the twins

"I owe you guys, if there's anything I can do please let me know" I smiled

"Wow, who knew a first year could be so polite" Jack laughed

"It's no problem really" Cedric shrugged

"Are you kidding, if you hadn't off come I would have been a puddle on the roof!" I exclaimed, slightly over exaggerating for humor purposes and it worked they laughed.

"It was nothing really, see you around?" Cedric said more of a question than a statement

"Defiantly" I smiled and the three waved goodbye

"Who were those strangers?" Harry asked

"They're not strangers Harry, just friends you haven't met yet" I smiled

Today has been a long and tiring day. I can't wait to hit the sack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the newest chapter! leave a review, follow and favourite! :D <strong>

****Edited****


	6. Music At Hogwarts

"Easy on the sugar Ron, we don't want a hyperactive Ron, do we?" I said stopping Ron from pouring too much sugar on his porridge.

"Sorry" he mumbled and put down the spoon filled with sugar

They both finally made it on time and managed to catch breakfast with me and Hermione today. I pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from my pony tail as I continued to munch on toast and read my potions book. I was currently reading on the 12 uses of dragon blood. Hermione was reading a rather large text book called A History of Magic, we haven't had that class yet but as usual, Hermione is ahead of everyone else.

"Hi guys" we're greeted by Neville and Seamus who sit down next to Harry who is sat opposite us all

"Hi" we smiled

Neville looked at me and sadness crossed his face "Cym about yesterday I am so so sorry, I feel really bad I -" I cut off his rambling apology

"Neville, it's okay, I understand, you didn't know, its not your fault, apology accepted besides, I'm kind of glad you asked, I confided in you guys and trusted my friends, it was good to tell someone and release the pain I guess, keeping it myself made me feel horrible" I said

"Oh okay" Neville sounded unsure

"Neville it's fine, I promise" I smiled and then remembered "oh yeah, I have to go see Madame Pomfrey about my hand" I said holding up my bandaged fingers "see you in a bit"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Harry asked

"Not at all" I said with a smile at Harry who then got up and followed me out of the Grand Hall and into the Hospital wing.

We walked into the hospital wing seeing Madame Pomfrey treating an injured student who was turning more and more blue by the minute

"Uh...Madame Pomfrey is this a good time" I asked unsure if I should stay or go, I couldn't help staring at the boy who's face now looked like a blueberry, neither could Harry.

"Ah Miss Solomon, Mr Potter, how lovely to see you" She smiled when she saw us "Not at all, hows you hand?" She asked grabbing my bandaged up hand

"It feels fine, I haven't had any pain" I shrugged

"And your body temperature?" she asked feeling my forehead

"Fine, it was fine last night too" I smiled

"Good good, now lets see how its healed" She said, she started slowly unwrapping the bandaged around my hand until they were completely off only to see them covered in purple gel and blood stains the same with my hand "Now tell me if this hurts" she said and she began to wipe away the blood and the gel with the clean end of the bandages, when it was all gone, my hand went completely back to normal

"Wow" I said looking at my hand which looked completely untouched

"There we go, now see, all's well again" she smiled "try moving your fingers" she said

I wiggled my fingers and laughed, they felt as good as new "it doesn't hurt!" I exclaimed happily

"Good, now off you go, you wouldn't want to be late for class" she said shooing us both off and attending to the boy who was now a bright violet colour

We left the hospital and walked to Charms class together, we were just talking and laughing, I never really noticed this but Harry was a really very sweet child. He never wanted to hurt anyone, he never wanted this life, he was just dragged into it all my the selfish needs of another man.

"There you are!" we saw Neville running up to us, panting and all red in the face

"Neville whats wrong?" asked Harry as he looked at his exhausted friend

"Nothing its just Charms has been c-cancelled" he wheezed "a-and we have to go to music class with 3rd years" he said catching his breath

"Oh okay, thanks Neville, lead the way" Harry said waiting for him to stand up straight

When Neville finally regained his posture and breath he lead us to the music classroom that was set out like an orchestra with an audience. When you walked in, to your left you could see raised rows of desks, a lot like the charms class but all to one side and then there was just a large empty space but there was a Piano, Conductors stand, Guitar and many other instruments lined up against the wall. Musical notes danced along the walls and me and Harry walked in behind Neville, Neville took his seat as the Professor greeted us. I noticed Cedric, Jack and Finn in this class, I gave them a small smile in which the three returned

"Ah Mr Potter, Miss Solomon, you have arrived" said Professor Flitwick, the small wizard who is half goblin making as tall as a table "I trust your visit to see Madame Pomfrey went well?" he asked

"Yes professor" we said in unison

"Excellent, well please do go find a seat" He said pointing around the class room. There were two seats left one in between Ron and Hermione and one in between Cedric and Draco, why Draco sat there was beyond me.

I thought I would make it easier for the both of us and I walked over to the 3rd row and sat in between Cedric and Draco, Harry then sat in front of me, which is where Hermione and Ron also sat, I smiled at Harry as he sat down and he smiled back gratefully knowing I did this not only to sit with Cedric but help Harry avoid Draco.

"Hi" Cedric leaned in and whispered to me

"Hi" I whispered back

Professor Flitwick began to explain why the classes were joined, something about the other professor being bitten by something. Basically I stopped paying attention when Ron tapped my leg. I looked down at the red headed boy only to see him slip and piece of paper next to my foot and then turn back to the class. I quickly, while watching Professor Flitwick to make it look like I was listening, I leaned to my right, towards Cedric and when my hand touched the floor, I picked up the paper and let it rest on my lap.

I sat up straight once again before looking down at the envelope, it had the Hogwarts seal on the back and my name on the front. I slowly opened the letter hoping not to make any noise and read the message inside.

_Cymbelline, _

_Please visit me in my office after class to discuss a few matters. _

_I assume you know your way._

_Professor Dumbledore._

That was it, that was all it said. It didn't leave much for me to go on but of course I was going to go, why wouldn't I? My thoughts were then disrupted by the sound of my name.

"Cymbelline does" I heard Ron speak up

"Oh how wonderful, care to demonstrate?" Professor Flitwick smiled up at me, his mustache twitching

"Wha- uh pardon?" I said quickly shoving the letter in my inner pocket.

"Music, do you play?" The professor asked me

"Oh ...uh...yes, yes I do" I said

"Oh then please, demonstrate you skills for us" he smiled

"Alright..." I said, slightly unsure, I never really played for an audience and I hadn't played since before my parents died so I don't know how it was going to go.

I stood up, brushed passed Draco, I looked back and saw mixed looks on Cedric's, Jack's and Finn's faces and a confused look plastered on Draco's. I cleared my throat and made my way over to the piano "Ah piano, gather round children, watch her play" he said joyfully as he walked over to the piano and stood on the step ladder placed next to it so he was in a good place to view the keys which were currently covered my the shiny black mahogany lid.

I walked over and sat at the piano stool, the leather cushion provided a comfortable seat. It was possibly the most beautiful piano I had ever seen, pure black mahogany wood, not a scratch in sight. The top was propped up and the insides were clean and it was defiantly a master piece of creations. I smiled and ran my fingers over the lid of the keys and lifted it up revealing the sleek black and white keys that looked completely untouched. My fingers itched to play and to come in contact with the familiar feeling of repeatedly hitting different keys simultaneously to create beautiful music.

I looked up and saw the students crowded around the piano, Harry, Hermione and Ron all gave me encouraging smiles. Cedric, Jack, Finn and the rest of the students looked at me with expectancy, apart from Draco who just glared at me. I looked at the professor seeing excitement etched onto his features.

"Its been I while" i laughed "I may need a little practice" I said

"Please do" he said motioning to the keys

I took a deep breath the calm my nerves and then placed my feet by the peddles pushing each one for a little test. I started of with a few very simple notes and scales but my fingers slipped making it sound awful. The teacher cringed, students from Slytherin laughed while the others looked slightly disappointed or unimpressed.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. "let the magic flow through you when you play Cymbelline" my fathers voiced echoed in my mind, making me smile. I knew exactly what to play but the irony of the song made me laugh "can't believe I'm doing this" I whispered quietly before my fingers rested on the keys once more. I felt the warmth build up inside me and my locket which touched the bare skin under my shirt, tingle.

And I started to play, with more passion than ever before.

watch?v=zvSIFofFH90 (A:N/ Check my profile for a working link)

My eyes were closed slightly as the familiar song played through me. It started slow and steady and looked simple until everything sped up instantly, soon my fingertips raced across the keys so fast I had to make sure they were going in the right places, but I knew this song so well I could play it with my eyes closed and in fact that what I did. I shut my eyes and a small chuckle escaped my breath as I continued to play, not stopping and not missing any note until the end. It wasn't a very long song but that's why I chose it. My foot tapped the peddle not missing a beat and the rush of playing ran through me making me smile.

Then it was over. I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes only to see a gobsmacked look on all of the students faces, even Draco making me laugh.

"Wonderful, wonderful" Professor Flitwick applauded me then the rest of the class joined in too, apart from those in Slytherin of course. Spoiled sports "now have you ever considered the school orchestra?" he asked with glee

"I didn't know there was one, Professor but maybe next year" I smiled

"Alright, well back to your seats everyone!" He clapped his hands and walked back to his desk, all the students walked back to their seats

"Bloody hell" Ron said as we walked to our seats

"That was brilliant" said Harry

"I didn't know you were that good!" added Hermione

I just laughed at their baffled expressions "thanks guys"

We all sat back down in our seats, I was one of the last, when I did get to my seat Cedric, Jack and Finn lead over to talk

"That was amazing!" Said the twins

"Yeah were did you learn to play like that?" Cedric asked

"My dad taught me" I smiled

"He must of been really talented" The twins added

I heard Draco scoff next to me but I ignored it "yeah he was" my smiled then turned into a sad one as the memories of the countless ours I spent with my dad sat at the piano flooded into my head

I turned back to face the Professor and took my mind off it by listening intently to him talk about the different instruments played in a wizarding orchestra. I actually quite enjoyed music class, it was interesting to see the difference between music in the Wizarding World and in my world and besides the genres, music wasn't that different. At least something in my life hasn't changed completely. Music class was soon over but before I could leave, Professor Flitwick asked me once again to join the school orchestra as he is tired of having to charm the piano to play. It turns out that if they don't have anyone to play and instrument they use a charm on the instruments. It's a shame no one in this world puts much effort into learning a new skill anymore, they just use magic.

The next class we had was double Potions with Snape, I gave myself a metal note saying, not to use my iPod in class, I wouldn't want it to be obliterated. I quite like Potions class besides the fact the Snape favors Draco, it doesn't bother me as long as I get the work done right, I never needed praise to do well I just had to set my mind to it.

When we arrived in the dungeons for class, Snape had already arrived, as soon as students saw him standing there, they would shut theirs mouths and scurry to their seats, I how ever gave him a polite small smiled before heading over to my seat next to Harry.

"Miss Solomon" Snape droned my name

"Yes Professor" I turned to face him before I could even reach my desk

"Seeing how you an Mr Malfoy have a certain...skill, as to potion making, I'm pairing you up for this session, Mr Potter can work with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley for today" he said, the way he said 'skill' was as if it pained him to give a compliment

"Yes professor" I didn't bother arguing as it didn't bother me to be paired with Draco as it may have bothered other Gryffindor students to do so, I turned an made my way over to sit next to Draco who was sat their scowling at his cauldron.

We were all told to write down the 12 uses for Dragons blood and answer the questions that were written on the chalk board. I'd never seen a chalk board before, I guess I have to get used to everything been much less modern. Me and Draco were the first to finish, having put our quills down at the same time.

"You better not of cheated Solomon" Draco hissed

"I'm not a cheater" I said simply and waited to be given the next task from Snape.  
>Hermione was next to finished followed by everyone else, we were then set a potion making task in pairs, me being with Draco, we were told to create the cure for a snake bite.<p>

"I'll get the ingredients" I said standing up from my seat, Draco merely nodded.  
>I walked to the back of the classes and collected the ingredients, one of which, funnily enough was snake fangs. Some of these ingredients were disgusting, such as frog spawn which we also needed.<p>

"Sorry you're stuck with Draco" Harry said collecting the ingredients for his group

"It's okay, he's not that bad" I said shrugging, Harry then gave me the are you serious? look, I just chuckled before heading back to Draco.

I layed out all the ingredients and took a look a the recipe in my text book but it was sort of difficult when Draco wouldn't stop glaring at me, I could feel him burning holes in the side of my head, who knew such a small boy could contain so much anger "look as much as you hate being paired up with me, just suck it up okay and lets get this over with" I turned to him and huffed in annoyance, its difficult to get on the wrong side of me but this boy makes it look easy. And I thought he was nice!

"Sorry" he mumbled...did I just hear an apology from THE Draco Malfoy? I thought I'd never see the day

We began to work on the potion in silence until he spoke up "I saw you open that letter in music" he said, I nodded and continued to chop the dried nettles "What did it say?" he hesitated for a moment, then asked.

"Nosy.." I laughed "It was just from Dumbledore asking me to see him after class" I shrugged

"Oh...is it because of yesterday?" He asked while grinding the snake fangs to powder, as soon has he mentioned yesterday, I couldn't help but flinch slightly

"What do you know about yesterday" I asked in a monotone voice, curious as to what he saw

"I saw you cry and run out of the Great Hall...and that 3rd year carry you to the hospital" he said

"Does it have something to do with those Slyther-" as soon I as I noticed he knew something I stopped him

"You really get into other peoples business don't you?" I questioned, he shrunk back in his seat

"Sorry" he mumbled

"No its fine" I said "you mean those Slytherin students being expelled?" I looked at him and he nodded straightening up a little "some of it did, yes" I said pouring the dried Nettles and crushed snake fangs into the cauldron. Draco stirred the cauldron a few times before waving his wand, it then turned orange showing that the potion was complete. Once again we were the first to finish

"Can I ask you something" He said hesitantly, I just looked at him and nodded "why did you run out and cry?"

I took a sharp breath in, images flashed through my mind once again, images I did not wish to see "bad memories" I mumbled

"Oh" he said sheepishly "and if you don't mind me asking why were you taken to hospital?" he was hesitant again but still asked the question, I laughed at his curiosity, it reminds me that he's still just a kid like me

"Uh...lets just say those 3 Slytherin students really know how to inflict pain with magic" I chuckled trying to ease the tension

"Oh okay" he said, he was disappointed, I wasn't sure if it was because he felt bad for me or because I wasn't detailed enough, my guess was the latter

A book was suddenly placed in front of us making us jump, I read the book to see the title "Moste Potente Potions?" I read aloud , I looked up to see Professor Snape's empty eyes boring down on me and Draco

"Seeing how you both have managed to successfully create this potion, you may want to try something a little more advanced" Snape's dull voice said "may I suggest the hair raising potion, page 125"

We both nodded meekly and opened the text book to page 125 as indirectly told by Snape as he walked away and continued to prowl around the class breathing down peoples necks looking for the tiniest little mistake made just so he can scowl and correct them in front of the whole class.  
>The potion was a little more advanced and this was only our second Potions class, I bet Snape wanted to see us fail but I had a feeling me and Draco could pull this off successfully "think we can do it?" I asked turning to face him as his blue eyes scanned the recipe, he just nodded and face me once again<p>

"I'll get the ingredients" he said before standing up and making his way to the back of the class  
>I simply waited patiently for him and my eyes scanned the class room, the pair next to us we doing fine as were most of the students however, knowing Neville's and Seamus's luck, its them I'm worried for and I was right soon enough, some how Seamus had created a mini explosion when stirring the cauldron making soot appear all over his face and his hair to stick out in all directions. Snape scolded him for not doing the potion correctly making them restart.<p>

Draco soon came back holding several bottles and flasks filling with different and odd looking ingredients "idiots" he muttered while sitting down next to me

"Who?" I asked quizzically

"Longbottom and his idiot friend" he scowled

"Hey, those two happen to be my friends" I defend the two boys

"I don't see why, nothing but a bunch of bumbling morons"

"Haven't you ever got anything nice to say about someone?" I questioned him

"Whatever lets just do this" he shook his head and started preparing the ingredients, whatever respect Draco had gained from me in this lesson, just went straight out the window

We managed to brew the potion successfully with enough time to clear everything away, I knew Snape was impressed but he didn't show it. I stood up to leave potions, following Harry, Hermione and Ron out of class only to have Draco and his little thugs push past me making me fall and drop my books causing them to sprawl across the floor

"He just doesn't stop does he" Hermione glares at the back of his head as he walks away  
>Harry crouched down to help me pick up my books and I smiled gratefully and him "thanks"<p>

"Don't mention it" Harry smiled

"What did you do to get on his bad side then" Ron asked

"That's the thing, I didn't" I said

They all had puzzle looks on their faces probably wondering why I didn't argue with him, I'm sure my face looks the same as theirs but, I was wondering what I did to get him mad at me?  
>Classes were now over for the day, Hermione kindly took my book for me back to our dorm before lunch, i started heading in a different direction to my friends "Where you going, lunch is this way" Hermione asked me nodding in the direction of the great hall<p>

I turned to face them again "I was asked to go see Dumbledore after classes are over" I said pulling out the letter from my inner robe pocket "I'll see you guys there, save me a seat" I smiled

"We will" Ron chirped before they all headed off to lunch

I tried to find my way to Professor Dumbledore's office, I mean how hard could it be? Just look for a giant golden eagle, right? Oh how I was wrong. I never realized how big Hogwarts actually was, you only saw a little in the movies. It was ridiculous, students were all filing out of their class rooms as they ended, the halls were becoming so crowded, so much so, I crashed into someone. I prayed to got it wasn't an older Slytherin student again but as I looked up, I saw the cheeky faces of the red headed twins, Fred and George. I always loved these two, they never failed to make my day.

"Hi guys" I smiled brightly at the two and looked up as they towered over my tiny frame

"Hello Cym" they said in unison, I loved it when they did that and it was something they did a lot

"Where were you off to then?" George asked...or was it Fred?

"Dumbledore's office"

"Really?! what did you do to get sent there!" one of the twins asked smiling as if the thought of me in trouble pleased them

"Nothing, I was asked to go" I shrugged "do you know where it is?" I asked hopefully

"Follow us" they grinned, I followed the two boys down halls and upstairs, turning several corners before reaching a corridor with a majestic golden eagle statue stood at the very end

"Good look getting in" one twin said

"Yeah, the password changes a few times every year" the other added

"And we haven't been sent to Dumbledore's office this year...yet" they added mischievously before wandering back down the hall.

I walked towards the towering statue and said loud and clear, after making sure the coast was clear "Acid Pops" thankfully the Eagle began to move and turned revealing stairs. I hopped on one step before making my way up the stone staircase that raised me up until I came to a door.

I knocked on the door before entering, it's only polite. "come in" an old voice called, I pushed the door open and stepped into his office.

"Ah Cymbelline, just on time" he smiled, his grey cloak floating behind him as he walked towards me

"Now how are you settling in?" was his first question

"Well in the space of three days I'm good friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron, I've taken one trip to the hospital and Professor Filtwick wants me to join the schools Orchestra" I shrugged

"How eventful" he mused "Now about those three students, they have been expelled, using those spells on a student his forbidden and they could have killed you" he said begrudgingly

"Good to know Professor, now I actually have things to say for myself" I said and he nodded waiting for me to continue "well do any of the other Professors know why I'm here?" I asked

"Just Professor McGonagall and myself , they others however do not but they do know your story" he said

"What is my story?" I asked wondering his interpretations

"It's simple, I told them that you are a muggle born student who's parents were unfortunately killed the day before you arrived, which of course is the truth" he said

"Ah...right good because that's what I've been telling people...that I'm muggle born not about my parents" I said

"Have you told anyone about you parents?" he asked

"Just my friends" I shrugged "they asked"

"Now this is very important, if you wish to tell anyone your secret you must come to me first, do you understand?" He said, his eyes boring into mine as if he was trying to etch what he just said into my brain permanently

"Yes professor, I also was wondering about my wands" I said sheepishly,"what do I do if I want to see them?" I asked him,

"Ah!" he said pointing his finger up and making his way over to me "you see all you have to do is..." he motioned me to roll up my sleeves "may I?" he asked, I nodded "all you have to do is say R_eflecto_ and then do this" with out touching me he slowly moved his hand from my elbow down along my lower arm to my wrist revealing a wand "and when you're done just do the same thing back" and he moved his hand back down my arm, again without touching my skin and you could no longer see the wand

"Oh okay" then I remembered Professor Quirrelle "Sir there is something I need to tell you about Pro-" before I could tell him he cut me off

"Cymbelline, now this I must warn you, although you posses the knowledge that will save many lives and avoid many terrible things, you cannot tell anyone and I mean anyone what will happen in the future, do you understand, you must let things take their natural course and only intervene when necessary, if you so much as tell a soul, you could put this whole world in great danger" he said

"Oh so I can tell people that I know whats going to happen, just not tell them what will happen?" I tried to clarify

"Exactly"

A squawk grabbed my attention and I looked at the majestic bird that was sat on the top of the bookshelves

"Fawkes" I smiled looking at the Phoenix

"I see you are familiar with my pet Phoenix" he smiled and walked over to the book shelf, he held out his arm and the bird swooped down revealing its beautiful feathers and sat upon his arm

"Yes, he is beautiful" I smiled

"Amazing this Phoenix's, once dead they're reborn from their ashed and they have tears of healing power" he smiled as he walked back over to his desk and sat Fawkes back on his pedestal.

"Is that all you wish to ask" Dumbledore turns and looks at me

"For now but there is one more thing" he nodded for me to continue "who packed for me?" I asked curious as to how everything I needed, even my iPod were packed away for me

"Ah that would of been me and Professor McGonagall, you see the muggle technology, although it completely baffles me I thought you would feel a little bit more comfortable as to carry something familiar with you" he said

"Oh okay, thank you" I smiled

"Your welcome, now I wish for weekly reports on your friends, any events that have happened that were of any importance and of course just a chat, it gets rather lonely up here" he said smiling slightly while petting Fawkes

"Of course Professor" I smiled

"Good, now I expect to see you here same time next week, goodbye Cymbelline"

"Goodbye Professor" I said before leaving his office. As I walked down the stairs the eagle turned with me and stopped at the empty corridor, I pulled out my iPod, shoved my ear buds in a pressed play allowing the sound of Mariah Carey fill me up, I tried to find my way to the grand hall and was successful after about 10 minutes of searching the doorway to the hall stood in front of me. Before I walked in I stopped my iPod and put it back in my pocket, Snape surprisingly may have let me have it but the other professor may not be so nice...That makes no sense. Oh well.

I walked down the hall and along the Gryffindor table I stopped at where my friends were sat, Ron was so focused on his food I nearly laughed I held my finger up to my lips as they saw me telling them to be quiet, I stood behind Ron and placed my hands over his eyes making him jump and drop his sandwich "w-who's there!" he squeaked feeling my hands over his eyes

"Guess" I chirped, Ron instantly relaxed hearing my voice

"Hi Cym" he laughed, I removed my hands and sat down next to him, I looked at my other friends and they said hello's or just laughed at Ron's scared reaction

"Hello Ronald" i smiled using his proper name

"Bloody hell, you scared me" he laughed

"That was the idea"

"Well don't do it again" he tried to keep a straight face but failed

"Sorry, so whats good today?" I asked

"There's jacket potato's today" Ron smiled

"Sound great I'll be right back" I stood up and made my way to the food, during lunch it was set out like a buffet, I love it, I grabbed a plate, knife and fork before grabbing a jacket potato using the serving forks they had placed next to them and adding some cheese and coleslaw on it, with of course butter, no jacket potato is complete without butter. I made my way back to my table but on the way I bumped into someone

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, I nearly decorated their robes with my potato, I looked up to see a smiling Cedric, I can't get used to how young he looks, I've only seen him in his seventh year and he is so different, he still has the same brown hair and grey eyes, he just looks much more child like and less manly.

"Its alright" he laughed

"Hi Cedric" I said looking up a the 3rd who towers over me

"Hi Cym" he smiled back "how was double potions with Snape" he shivered teasingly at the name making me laugh

"Not to bad although I was paired with Draco" I shrugged

"Ah Malfoy, I feel bad for you, I've never met such a small boy with so much anger towards people" he laughed

"I know right, that's what I said but he's actually not that bad" I shrugged again

"Sure he is, anyway I'll see you later" he smiled at me again

"Bye" I waved at his retreating figure and then walked over to my friends and sat back down next to Ron.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Seamus asked, staring at Cedric

"Oh just some 3rd year from Hufflepuff, his name is Cedric" I shrugged

"Are you guys like friends?" Asked Neville

I though about it for a moment and turned to see Cedric with Jack and Finn, Finn noticed me turn to face them and he waved, soon the other two noticed and they all smiled and waved at me, I did the same and then turned to face my friends again "I guess so, I'm not to sure actually" I shrugged again...I shrug a lot.

We made our way back to our dorms and me, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all sitting by the fire in the common room

"How is it you met Cedric and those twins Cym?" Hermione asked me

"Well they kind of saved me from being practically killed by those three Slytherin third years" I said

"By the way Dumbledore told me that they've been expelled"

"Is that why he wanted to see you?" Harry asked me

"Yeah" I said

I've noticed how very uneventful these few days have been usually the movie makes it seem like in the first week of school they've defeated Voldemort and gone back home.

* * *

><p><strong>**Edited**<strong>


	7. Meeting Fluffy

Several weeks have passed by and its now mid October. The air is chilly but the sun if shining. Cosmo has grown quite a bit but is still very small compared to Crookshanks, who is actually quite fat and reminds me of Garfield except he's much less sassy. The day had gone by so far so good. We have our first flying lesson today. Why? because it's the start of Quidditch season! Yay! I can't wait to go to Quidditch matches and learn to fly. All people have been talking about is Quidditch and flying, the school uses the beginning of term as a way to prepare first years and get everyone settled. I was unsure about my flying skills, unlike Harry who was born with it and any other witch or wizard that had flown before, I was completely inexperienced. But I can tell you who wasn't.

Draco, actually he'll tell you himself, in fact he won't shut up about his supposed impeccable flying skills. All he does is boasts about himself and its rather annoying. I feel a little bipolar around this boy, I'm nice to him but then he always pushes my buttons and crosses the line making me snap at him and come back at him.

it was around midday, 2:30 i think and we have flying lessons at 3:30 in the fields. I was about to walk into the Grand hall when I saw Cedric, Jack and Finn talking outside. Jack stopped talking when he saw me and waved making the others turn around to face me, I smiled and waved back at Jack and Cedric and Finn returned the gesture

"Hi guys" I smiled

"Hi Cymbelline" the twins said

"Hi" Cedric said

"Are you going to the hall?" Jack asked

"Yeah I am, are you guys?" I asked

"Yeah we were just about to" Cedric answered

"Come on then" I smiled as we entered the great hall, I walked down the hall and surprisingly Jack, Finn and Cedric followed

As I got closer to the table I saw Seamus waving his wand at a glass of water and saying an incantation " Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum" He looked at the water and shook his head before trying once more

"Oh no" I said shaking my head

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked me

I walked faster to the table and tried to stop Seamus, as I approached the table he was about to start the incantation once more "Seamus don't! it's going to-" I was about to finished my sentence when a mini explosion and poof of smoke came from his wand "-explode...well I tried" I shrugged and took a seat next to Harry, I then picked up a napkin of the table and handed it to a shocked and covered in soot Seamus

"Thanks" he said shakily taking the napkin from my hand and wiping the soot of his face, I just laughed...oh Seamus

Cedric to a seat next to me and Jack and Finn sat next to him, I turned to them and smiled "oh guys, you already know Harry, Ron and Hermione, well this is Seamus and Neville" I said pointing to the shy awkward boy and the boy who's still covered in soot "guys this is Cedric, Jack and Finn" I said pointing to each boy.

They exchanged greetings before we all began to chat, about guess what? Quidditch, upon hearing this conversation Fred and George who sat further away, shuffled up and joined in. We were all talking about the sport, well everyone but Hermione who as usual had her nose in a book.

"Cedric here has just been appointed Captain and he's the teams Seeker" Jack praised his friend who blushed slightly not used to all the attention and compliments

"And we're beaters" Finn said indicating to Jack and himself

"Huh, funny" I chuckled

"What?" Jack asked me quizzically

"These two are also beaters for the Gryffindor team" I said pointing to the twins

"Hey, how did you know?" asked the Weasley twins

oh crap...think think think "Gotta know your house team right? I heard we haven't got a seeker but that Wood guy is keeper and captain...that's all I know though" I shrugged and its true that is all I know...Apart from the fact that after today Harry will be named Seeker. The twins seemed to by it but I mentally scolded myself for not being careful with my words

"Mails here" Ron said as the owls all flew in looking for their owners and dropping letters or parcels in their laps

A few owls flew over our heads, letters being delivered to Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Jack, Finn and a parcel for Neville. The boys got letters from their parents but Neville got a Remembrall, but of course I already knew that.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asks Ron, holding up the newspaper he received with his letter, Ron nods "Thanks"

"Hey look, Neville's got a Remembrall" Seamus said in awe, we all turn to look at the little clear ball in Neville's hand

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something" Hermione said looking up from the book she was reading

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten" said Neville looking at the now red smoke in the ball

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day" Harry said

"Isn't that the vault you and Hagrid went to?" I asked Harry leaning over and looking at the paper in his hands

"Yeah but how did you-" I panicked but stayed relaxed on the outside

"I think its time for flying classes don't you?" I looked at the rest of them avoiding eye contact with Harry

"Yes, come on, I don't want to be late, even if I hate flying" Hermione said, clasping the book tightly around her chest

We all stood up and thankfully Harry didn't ask me anything about what I said earlier...I really can't keep my mouth shut can I?! Damn.

* * *

><p>We went outside to the field where Madame Hooch waited for us in the alleyway before the field. Her silver hair stuck up in all directions. There was a bench to one side of the alleyway and on the other numerous brooms lined up "Right, placed any unneeded books to the side over there and then pick up and broom and follow me" she said<p>

I walked over to the brooms and grabbed one then I followed Madame Hooch out of the alleyway and into the field along with the rest of my friends and class mates. Unfortunately Draco was in this class and I knew he was going to cause trouble. Madame Hooch organized us in lines facing each other, with us four is was Hermione, me then Harry then Ron. We each had out brooms to the left of us and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Good afternoon, class" Madame Hooch called as we all stood in line

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch" the class replied

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon,Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" she got straight to it.

I wasn't exactly afraid of flying more exited, I didn't know what to expect, I knew that if you were scared the broom wouldn't come to you also if you weren't into it

"Up!" me and Harry said simultaneously and surprisingly my broom shot up in my hand as did Harry's

"Whoa" Harry said staring at his broom then me

"Cool" I smiled and then looked at Harry who seemed pretty pleased

I look at Draco to see him call for his broom "Up!" the broomstick flies up and Draco grasps it firmly with smug look on his face

"With feeling!" Hooch yells

"Up. Up. Up. Up." Hermione repeatedly calls for her broom but it just rolls around on the ground

"Hermione it knows what you're feeling, you're scared and don't want to fly so it won't come to you" I laughed "try again" I said and she listened to me, nodded then continued to call for her broom

I look at Ron just to see his broom file up and conks him on the nose"Ow!" Harry laughs at him as do I "Shut up, Harry" Ron laughs while rubbing his nose

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end" she said as the class mounted their brooms. It felt odd to sit on a broom but it wasn't as bad as I thought "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1" She blew her whistle and Neville was instantly raising off the ground.

He looks quite frightened" Oh..." He said panicked

"Mr. Longbottom." Madame Hooch is confused a little as to what is happening

Students started calling his name telling him to come back down" Neville...Neville..." but I knew it would be no use

Neville begins soaring away"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch calls...right time to step in, I mounted my broom once again

"AHH!" Neville screams as he flies faster and faster

"Damn it Neville" I said making a few students turn to look at me, I then pushed up from the ground not caring about my own safety just knowing I didn't want Neville to break his arm, it was what I was here for anyway...I'm just doing my job

I began to lift up off the ground making more students turn to look at me, I hoisted the broom up slightly making me go higher and higher then leaning forward making me go faster, I ignored Madame Hooch and the rest of the students who were telling me to come back.

The wind blew threw my hair and cloak as I followed Neville and his rouge broom "Hold on Neville!" I said trying to calm him down, although I was saving him and flying as fast as I could, there was something deep within me that never wanted to come down. To fly in the sky, I felt free.

Turning my attention back on Neville, he then flew up and into the alleyway appearing near the roof before falling of the broom which flew off into the Forbidden Forest and getting his robes caught on a statue. I quickly flew towards him and as he slipped from the robe and fell, I caught him just before he could make impact. But his body weight made me slip too, leaving me with one hand on the broom clinging for dear life and the other clamped on Neville's jumper

"Argh...Neville I can't hold us much longer" I said trying to regain grip on my broom, students ran to us along with Madame Hooch, we were a bit higher than I hoped but not high enough to break anything...I hope "Neville" I hissed, he looked up seeing my hand lose its grip ever so slightly "Neville, listen to me okay listen carefully, I can't hold us much longer so I need you to relax yourself okay, I've going to drop you and when you come down I need you to tuck and roll so you don't get hurt, got it?" I questioned loud and clear, my arm getting tired, he meekly nodded and then looked back down at the students "okay on three okay, tuck and roll" he nodded once again preparing himself "one...two...three" I said letting go and closing my eyes a little before I lifted my body ever so slightly and grasped the broom with both hands

"Is he okay?" I called looking down seeing the students circling Neville who was on the ground and Madame Hooch who was hunched over him

"He's fine, just a sprained wrist" Madame Hooch called

Just sprained...well at least its not broken, I sighed with relief. I began the next struggle which was getting me back on my broom. With all the strength I had left, I pulled my body up and swung my leg over my broom and successfully hoisting my self back on. I then lowered myself down to the ground ever so slowly and when my feet touched the floor just next to Neville, I tossed my broom aside and look at him "Are you okay" I asked Neville

"Y-yeah thanks a lot" he smiled slight, the look was then replace by pain and Madame Hooch moved his wrist a little

"O-o-oh we need to get you to the hospital wing" Madame Hooch said standing up and helping Neville" Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. "

"Quidditch" I mumbled making my friends laugh, they praised me for helping Neville and my flying skills till we were interrupted

"Did you see his face?" Draco snickers bring all the attention to him and Neville's Remembrall which he was holding "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He laughs, I scowl at him for insulting my friend

"Give it here, Malfoy" Harry snaps, I smirk at Draco

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" Draco said as he hops on his broom and soars around group, then through "How 'bout up on the roof?"soars off and hovers high in the sky

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he taunts him while holding the ball out

Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it but Hermione tries to stop him "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly" I laughed

"Go on Harry, you can do it" I encouraged him to fly

Harry lifts of and is now in the air, across from Draco "What an idiot" Hermione mumbles and I just laugh "you to, you shouldn't encourage him!" she scolded me as a mother would her child

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" I hear Harry yell

"Is that so?" Draco mocks, Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360

"Have it your way, then!" He throws the Remembrall into the air with all his might and flies across the yard and Harry quickly zooms passed trying to catch it, Draco then lands back on the ground and gets praised by his fellow Slytherin house mates. The rest of the students watch Harry intently as he soars after the ball, I am grinning madly.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco scolds me

I smirk at him "Harry's going to catch that ball" I state

"Oh really..."

"Really, I reckon he's got the talent of a seeker, catching that ball would be no problem" I said, Draco scoffs.

But I was right, cheers irrupted around us has we see Harry fly back down with the ball in hand, I turn around to Draco give him one last smirk before running off towards Harry, the rest of the class following close behind, when he touched the ground and ran toward us I gave him a quick hug and praised him "that was amazing" I said happily, the rest of the class congratulated him and I looked up to see Professor McGonagall make her way over making me smile, knowing what about to happen.

"Harry Potter?" she calls for Harry and he turned around to see her standing there "Follow me" he turns back to look at me sadly before walking away with the Professor

I can't help but smile "Harry just got in trouble and you're smiling?" Ron looked at me as if I was crazy

"He's not in trouble" I shrugged "he's going to be rewarded" I smiled, I know I wasn't meant to tell them what was going to happen, I just very very discreetly explained...I guess...ah what the heck that won't hurt anything

I see Draco and his goons laughing and I glare at them before returning back to the alleyway with the rest of the class. Flying lesson ended shortly and Harry didn't come back. But me and Ron were making our way to their common room they bumped into Harry who told us the great news.

* * *

><p>"Guys, wait up" Harry called as he ran over to me and Ron "guess what" he said grinning<p>

"What?" I smiled back already knowing the great news

"I've been made Gryffindor's team seeker!" he smiled happily

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-" Ron said but Harry cut him off

"A century, according to McGonagall" Harry clarified

"That's brilliant Harry" I smiled and gave him and small hug

"Thanks"

"You even said he had Seeker skills today in class, Cym" Ron piped up, I just shrugged

Fred and George approach us and walk along with Ron, Harry and "Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" said one twin

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters" Ron said

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." the other twin explained

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally.."The first twin adds while they walk away and we walk towards the courtyard

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" the other adds laughing

Ron see's the uneasy look on Harry's face and tries to cheer him up "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Hermione jumps up from her work and comes to join us

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry questioned us looking worried, I just laughed

"But you won't make a fool of yourself Harry, It's in your blood" I laughed, the boys look at me oddly but Hermione back me up

"She's right you know, come see" she leads us the trophy case, Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players, One lists Harry's father as a the team Seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too" Ron exclaimed

"I-I didn't know" Harry stuttered as he looked in awe at the golden plaque in which his fathers name was carved

"He was a great seeker Harry, he had talent and so do you, you're going to do amazing" I smiled reassuringly at the boy

* * *

><p>We walk through the halls and come to the changing stair cases, we all walked along the stair case that lead to our common room " I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows everything" Ron said to Harry, talking about me "How is it you know everything?" He turns to me "You know more about Harry, than Harry does!" he exclaimed<p>

"Who doesn't?" Harry added, he's got point, his life story is legendary, there isn't a wizard alive that doesn't know it

I just shrug but then I hear a scraping noise, staircase shudders and begins to move I grab onto a railing to keep my balance "oh no! not now!" I said knowing exactly whats going to happen next and I wasn't too exited about meeting Fluffy

"Ahh!" Ron exclaims as the staircase starts to turn, Hermione gasps

"What's happening?" You can hear panic in Harry's voice

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione points out as the staircase stops, in a new place, the 3rd floor corridor to be exact

Harry taps Ron "Let's go this way." he said motioning to the door in front of us

"Before the staircase moves again" Ron gulps, They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room I hesitate but follow swiftly not wanting to be on my own

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asks quite unsure as to what this place was but I was sure...100% certain, it was as if everything just got much colder and the only heat was coming from the door behind us

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" Hermione said, suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows making us jump

"Let's go." Harry said, not noticing the cat which I was staring at, the cat meows again grabbing the others attention

"It's Filtch's cat!" Ron exclaims

"Run!" Harry calls and we all run across the corridor, the flames on the pedestals are lit as we run past. We get to the end of the corridor, to a door, I'm more scare now knowing whats behind there, Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.

"It's locked!" Harry said tugging on the handle

Ron begins to panic even more, almost as much as I am "That's it, we're done for!"

"Guys I really don't think we should go in there-" Hermione cuts me off

"Oh, move over!" She said and she pushes through us and pulls out wand "_Alohomora_" she casts the spell and the door unlocks it self and Hermione pushes it open " Get in." They bustle in but I hesitate only having Hermione pull me into the room unwillingly. They shut the door behind us and I freeze seeing the dog

Ron was loud and the dog began to move "Alohomora?"

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the dog opens it's eyes seeing me and then they all begin to wake

"Guys..." I said and I tapped Hermione's shoulder

"What?" Hermione said slightly irritated

"Look" I whisper pointing to the dog which as now noticed all three of us. I quickly look down and see the trapped door, huh... It's bigger than I thought

The dog growls at us making me shiver, he then barks and growls louder making us all scream and run out of the door. The dog is barking loudly and tries to get through but we push on the door and lock it before running like mad men until we get to our common room

"Capput Draconis" I said breathlessly and the pink lady revealed the passageway letting us through

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron seemed outraged and baffled

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione pointed out

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron exclaimed as we began to make our way up the stairs to the dorms

"It was standing on a trap door" I said

"Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something" Hermione clarified, i just nodded in agreement trying to catch my breath

"Guarding something?" Harry seemed a bit confused to the idea

Hermione nodded "That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" she turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dorms and then there were three

"She needs to sort out her priorities!"Ron said and Harry nods in agreement

I just look at the two boys and sigh "Well, see you in the morning, night" I said

"Good night" the boys said as I headed to my dorm room

I walked along the hall until I reached my dorm, I opened the door to see no Hermione, she must be in the bathroom. Cosmo meows and walks over to me and purrs, i hold him in my arms and give him a little hug "Hey Cosmo" I said before putting him down and he then wanders off and sits on the window sill staring at the night sky

I pulled out some PJ's and put all my belongings that were in my pockets, in the top draw of my bedside table. Hermione then comes out of the bathroom all ready for bed

"A bit odd don't you think?" Hermione said, climbing into bed

"What is?" I asked

"The dog, I mean, I always thought Hogwarts was a safe place but if they need some creature to guard something then I guess it's not as safe as I thought" she said

"Hmmm true" I shrugged

"I wonder what it could be guarding" she questioned

"I don't know, but whatever it is I have a feeling we aren't supposed to know" I lied, heading for the bathroom with my pajamas in hand

"Hogwarts really isn't as safe as I thought then" she said "good night"

"Goodnight" I said ..she really has no idea how unsafe Hogwarts is.

I got changed and ready for bed, of course not taking of my parents locket. I wasn't tired and doubt I could sleep after meeting Fluffy but Hermione seemed to have no trouble with entering dreamland as she was already fast asleep when I re entered our room. I headed over to the windowsill and sat down next to Cosmo. He stood up and made his way over to me, sitting on my lap, allowing me to stretch my legs out and be more comfortable.

I stroked him with one hand while in my other hand I held my locket. I stared out of the window, it was a full moon, I always have loved the full moon, I feel drawn to it, I have done ever since I was a child. One of my mum's favourite hobbies were stargazing, she had a telescope at home and would stay up late to look for constellations, she taught me some when I was younger. I always loved the stars like my mother.

I began to think about the upcoming events of Harry's first year and the next few years...The Philosophers stone, the mirror, Christmas... Next year, Ginny opening the chamber of secrets. Ron never mentioned Ginny which was odd but I guess he just didn't want us to know, oh well. Tom Riddles diary and Dobby...Oh Dobby is going to be a nightmare, I have to keep an eye out for him. Harry's third year is were we meet Sirius. It was the year I was most exited for, I wanted to help Sirius defeat Peter Pettigrew or Scabbers should I say... I hate the rat but I try not to make it obvious, I don't want to upset Ron.

Harry's fourth year came to mind and I nearly cried. Cedric...his time is limited and he had no idea. I was the only one that knew. It kills me on the inside. My mind ran through every detail of each book and movie trying to grasp what was going to happen. I knew roughly but sometimes during the day, I would get so caught up in what I was doing. I'd forget.

I crawled back into bed and my mind was restless but I pushed all my thoughts aside so I could be ready for a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the newest chapter :) Shout out to Blenda73 who was one of my first followers on this story and who leaves lots of nice reviews :)<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon :D**

**Please leave a review and favourite :)**

****Edited****


	8. Hard To Explain

Its driving me crazy. I've been jumpy for these past few weeks thinking that something will happen, watching everyone's little move, but nothing does! Each and every single day is the same and boring. Who knew Hogwarts could be boring?! It hasn't even been two months into school yet. I was currently walking to Charms with Harry, Ron and Hermione. You'd think I would of used my wand by now but no, Professor Flitwick hasn't allowed us to cast any charms yet. Professor Flitwick has been going through the history of spells and charms and he still keeps asking me to join the orchestra but I promised him I would join next year. Seeing as I've got so many free days with nothing going on, it's probably going to be the same next year.

When we arrived in Charms class we all sat in our seats. I was sat next to Harry, then it was Seamus, then it was Ron and finally Hermione. Professor Flitwick soon began the lesson.

"Right class, today we will be practicing our first charm..." Okay so I guess today is the day "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raises her feather. I then notice the white feather that has been placed in front of me " Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone" he encourages us "The swish and flick" the class says, but I stare blankly at my feather thinking about how I'm going to do this "Good. And enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go then."

The whole class raise there wands and start to practice, there attempts failing. I look around the class and my eyes land on Ron "Wingardrium Leviosar" he said and he whacks with wand numerous times over the feather making me giggle despite the amount of panic and worry that is bubbling up inside of me

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar" said Hermione

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on" Ron challenges her, a challenge she gladly accepts, Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she said crisply while performing the swish and flick movement, the feather glows slightly and lifts up as she raises it higher and higher, she has a smug look on her face which makes Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Flitwick gains the classes attention by praising Hermione making them all stare

Seamus begins swishing at his feather"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa"

"Seamus no-" I try to stop him but its too late. BOOOM! Seamus' feather explodes and Flitwick and the rest of the class gasp

Flitwick nearly falls off the pile of texts books he's been standing on"Whooaaa! Ooh"

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor" Harry said as he stares at the now shriveled and destroyed feather

Flitwick hands him another feather but as he does so he notices I don't have a wand out "Miss Solomon where is your wand?" he questions me, the whole class turns to look, including Seamus who is covered in soot

"I have it, Professor" I said meekly which is true

"Well go on then get it out and show us all the Swish and Flick. _Wingardium Leviosa_" He said demonstrating

I glance around the class room and everyone is staring at me, making me very uncomfortable "alright" I said hesitantly, I pulled out my wand from my robe pocket and pointed it at the feather "please work" I whispered before clearing my throat "_Wingardium Leviosa_" I said loud and clear, creating the swish and flick motion with my wrist. I looked at the feather and watched it raise up off the desk. I lifted my wand higher and higher making is float up higher too

"Well done Ms Solomon! Well done indeed" Flitwick was impressed however the rest of the class just thought I was showing off so I release the feather and it falls slowly back down.

I look to my left and see all my friends staring at me so I just shrug/

The lesson continued and Hermione and I excelled, which made me happy but Ron, not so much, when he was doing something wrong, which was most of the time, Hermione would correct him and he hated it, he hated that she was so clever. By then end of the lesson Ron had, had enough. Me and Hermione were walking side by side to the Grand hall and we were closing in on our friends in front, Harry, Ron, Seamus and a kid called Dean Thomas.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron spoke up not realizing Hermione could hear him, but she did and I saw tears form in her eyes, Hermione bustles past them sniffling leaving me behind

"I think she heard you" Harry said sadly

"Of course she heard you" I said pushing past them and facing the boys "why did you say that, you and I both know that's not true" I scolded him , I gave each of the boys a disappointing look and they hung their heads in shame "I can't believe you all" I said sadly before turning to catch up with Hermione "Hermione wait!" I called but she kept running, so I ran after her

* * *

><p>I finally caught up to her in the girls bathroom, It gave me the chills being in here knowing what was below us "Hermione don't listen to them, its not true!" I said comfortingly<p>

"But t-they were teasing me" she cried "am I?" she turned and looked at me, tears streaming down her face

"Are you what?" I said

"A nightmare?" she questioned

"No way, Hermione you're my best friend!" I exclaimed giving her a hug

"Thanks" she smiled but she still was crying, I guess Ron really hurt her...idiot

"Come on, dinner awaits" I smiled

"No" she stopped me "I don't want to see them, can we just stay here?" she asked me pleadingly

I can't leave my best friend "sure" I smiled

We sat and talked about it, how Hermione was feeling and she started to cry now and again but I would cheer her up "well well well, why are you crying" we heard a shrill voice ask

"Who's there?" Hermione calls as she looks around but see's nothing, suddenly we feel a breeze go over our heads only to be met with a ghost

"Moaning Myrtle" I said looking at the girl in her school robes

"Looks like someone knows who I am" her shrill voice was annoying me already as she mocked me and Hermione

"Hello Myrtle" I said in a monotone voice

"Why I don't believe we've met" she said "you are?"

"Cym and this is Hermione" I said motioning to my sad friend

"Why so sad" she asked

"Boys...mean boys" Hermione sobbed, I thought her crying was over but I guess not, I felt bad for Hermione because all Ron ever does is mocks her and this time he took it too far

"Oh...I know how that feels" she said "well best be off..bathrooms to haunt" she said before flying into a toilet making a large splash

After a fair few minutes, Parvati Patil an Indian girl, who has a twin, walked in seeing us both, after a brief conversation as to why we weren't at dinner she left us be. We'd been in there all afternoon and me and Hermione were actually laughing and having a much better time than before, even if we were sat on the girls bathroom floor.

"Want to go for dinner now?" I asked smiling hoping she felt better

"Yeah" she nodded "thanks for staying with me" she smiled

"What are friends for" i gave her a hug...still not used to living in a book but I guess I'd have to just go with the flow

We turned and walked towards the door only to have a Troll enter. He was a large ugly looking thing who stank of animals waist and rotting food. He wore dirty and torn clothes and held a giant club in his hand.

"Oh no, not today!" I muttered, Me and Hermione looked at each other before looking back up at the beast and backing away slowly. Our backs hit the stall door and we swiftly entered the cubical and locked the doors. Thunder flashed outside as the Troll roared, adding to the scene, lighting was our only source of light.

As if that stopped him, we heard him grunt "Duck!" I yelled and we both crouched down before the large club he was holding smashed through the girls toilet stalls. We both screamed and continued to crawl through the mess

"Hermione, Cym move!" Harry yelled, I turned to see Harry and Ron have entered and started throwing planks of wood at the Troll. Right on time, I thought as the adrenalin pumped through me. Me and Hermione crawl to the end of the stalls through all the mass and mess

"Help! Help!" Hermione and I scream and the boys continue throwing wood pieces at the troll

"Hey, pea brain!" I hear Ron yell and I look to see him throw some wood and hits the troll on the head, Me and Hermione take this as an opportunity to escape from the stalls and we swiftly crawl across under the sinks, but the troll sees us and goes to smash us, It cracks the sink and barely misses me, A piece of broken skin slashes across my cheek making it sting. Harry cringes, Hermione and I are separated, me against the wall, Hermione further along due to the Troll breaking the sink

"Ahhh! Help!" We both scream and call out for the boys to help

Water was splashing everywhere from the broken sink, dust covered us all due to the mass of wood and smashed sink pieces everywhere. I felt something trickle down my cheek, I touched it and looked at my hand to see blood on my fingertips. I watch the rest of the scene unfold as I sat there helplessly with my back against the wall as the troll steps forward and is about to hit me with the club but Harry gets out his wand and he runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up. Lighting flashes and thunder roars more violently as my fear builds. As I sit, pressed against the wall, my palms planted firmly on the ground, I feel my hands burn and finger tips tingle.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" Harry exclaims as he gets swung up and he lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back repeatedly and his wand goes up the troll's nose, I frown in disgust

"Ew" I heard Ron say

The troll snorts as he realizes something is in his nose and whips around grabbing Harry by his ankle and hanging him upside down it gears up its club and swipes at Harry but he's fast and pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again and Harry keeps dodging the hits

"Do something!" Harry yells just before the troll swipes at him

"What?" Ron yells back, trying to think of something

"Anything! Hurry up!" Harry said, getting tired of hoisting himself up to miss the attacks

"Ron your wand!" I yell. Ron grabs his wand and from under the sink, Hermione waves her hand

"Swish and flick!" Hermione calls while motioning her hands in the way the Flitwick taught us

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron casts the charm and the club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head, the troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down "Cool" Ron said just before it It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers who then drops Harry allowing him to crawl away. The troll stumbles forward a few passes before crashing down on the floor

Hermione approaches past the troll carefully and I get up from my spot and follow "Is it...dead?" Hermione asks

"I don't think so. Just knocked out" Harry said and he grabs his wand from the trolls nose and pulls it out revealing the tip to be covered in snot "Ew. Troll bogies" Harry said and he wipes the snot off his wand, Harry then notices my cheek "Cym you're cut" he said

"It doesn't hurt" I shrug but suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in and they all gasp at the scene before them

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!" She looks at Harry and Ron

"Well, what it is..."The boys fumbled with there words unable to explain the situation

Just as Hermione was about to take the blame I spoke up "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall" I said loud and clear, the teachers, Hermione, Ron and Harry all gape at me

"Ms. Solomon?" McGonagall looked at me quizzically as if she found this hard to believe

"I went looking for the troll, I wanted to test my skills, I'd thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, Hermione followed me trying to stop me but we both got caught up in the mess If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us...I'd probably be dead" I said holding my head high not afraid and not ashamed for taking the blame for someone else

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do" I look at Snape's leg, which has a large cut on it, Snape notices Harry also staring and covers it up, glaring at Harry"I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Solomon ,5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale" she scolded before softening her expression "5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck" she said and then she turns to me "oh and Happy Birthday Ms Solomon" she adds before exiting the bathroom with Snape.

My mouth is slightly open in shock, I didn't even know it was Halloween! My birthday. I was so busy with fitting in and keeping my eye out for everything, I forgot about my own birthday

"Huh, well this was an eventful birthday don't you think?" I smiled at my friends who were still slightly confused at the situation at hand

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh" Quirrell said and I just glare at him and exit with Ron and Harry and Hermione

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that" Harry thanked me on our way out of the girls toilets

"Mind you, we did save her life!" Ron added

"Mind you, they might of not needed saving if you hadn't insulted Hermione" Harry told his best friend

"What are friends for?" Ron smiled at Hermione, who's spirits lifted

"How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" Hermione asked me as we made our way out of the halls and to our common room

"I guess I forgot" I shrugged

"How can you forget your own birthday, especially when it's on Halloween?" Ron exclaimed

I sighed remembering that the day I turned 11 was the day my parents died, the day before I arrived here. Only a few months ago for me but technically, it had been a year.

"Your 12 now Cym" Harry smiled

"I guess, nothing special about it" I shrugged, as Hermione whispered the password and we entered the common room

"What about the presents, what did you get last year?" Ron asked

"uh.." I though about my presents I got last year as we all sat by the fire "A vintage suitcase, my iPod, which is that thing Snape caught me with on my first day, my flute and Cosmo" I said

"Cool, can we see it?" Ron said smiling

"See what? Cosmo?" I looked at Ron funny, he'd seen Cosmo wandering about the common room plenty of times

"No not your cat, the flute!" Ron said

"Uh.. I guess, sure, I'll be right back then" I got up and made my way to my dorm, I walked in a opened my trunk which was at the bottom of my bed, seeing the brown leather case, I clasped the handle lifting it out of the trunk and closing it. I the shut the door on my way out and walked down the hall and down the stairs back to the common room "here it is" I said holding up the leather case and I sat back down in between Harry and Ron on the leather sofa

"Open it" Ron was eager

"Calm down Ron, have you never seen a flute before" I laughed, Ron just shakes his head in seriousness "Seriously?" I question him, he just nodded

I opened the leather clasp revealing the silver and gold flute with my name carved across in gold calligraphy and in silver on the purple satin covered top.

"Can you play?" Harry asked looking at the flute

"Sure" I said and I pulled out the flute and held it up to my lips and began to play one of my favourite songs

watch?v=9i2dbxC5GHs skip to 1:27

As I played I kept my eyes closed, remembering each note and key pressing my fingers down lightly on the buttons as I played. It was quiet in the common room, all you could hear was me playing and the sound of the fire cracking. Nothing else. It felt good to play the flute again, I hadn't played in a while, not since before my parents died.

Once I had finished the song I open my eyes to see not only Harry, Hermione and Ron listening but other students too. Two of which being George and Fred. They applauded my playing and I smiled. I didn't realize how many people were actually in the common room.

"That was brilliant" Fred and George said, they clapped along with some others who had seen me play

"Thanks guys" I smiled big at them making them smile back

"Bloody hell, is there anything you can't do" Ron asked jokingly

"That was wonderful Cym" Hermione smiled

"Thanks Hermione" I smiled back at my friend

Someone walks into the common room and we turn to see Professor McGonagall "Ms Solomon, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you" she said and gave me a pointed look

I nodded and then turned to Hermione "Put this away for me will you?" I said placing my flute back in it's case, closing the lid and then handing it to Hermione and she nodded back

* * *

><p>I walked over to the professor and she lead me out of the common room all the way to Dumbledore's office. When we arrived at Dumbledore's office she left us to talk.<p>

"I heard you had quite a day today Ms Solomon" was the first thing he said to me after McGonagall left the room

"I guess you could say that, yeah I did" I said sheepishly wondering how he feels about a destroyed bathroom

"Care to tell me exactly what happened" he gave me a look saying I know you lied

"Alright well lets start with Charms class, basically I used my wands for the first time today and people were shocked, I got mixed reactions but I know I'll have to tell this story over and over again, I just can't wait until everyone is used to it, including myself" I explained

"It will take a while of course but I'm sure your classmates will treat you the same although you do have the advantage of not being able to be disarmed and that because you have two wands it doubles your power and strength" that last part was actually pretty cool "now the troll?" he gave me a funny look, he knew I knew what really happened

"Well Hermione was upset so she ran to the girls bathroom so I followed her to cheer her up and she didn't want to go to dinner so we stayed in the bathroom and met Myrtle then after awhile we both decided to go for dinner and just as we were about to leave a troll walked in" I said shrugging

"Oh and Harry and Ron saved us" I smiled at my friends first victory

"Ah very well, now Ms Solomon, I assume you know exactly how that troll got in" I nodded "and who did it" I nodded again "that is all Ms Solomon" he said

"Thank you Professor" I said, I turned to leave then turn back to Dumbledore once more "oh and Professor, be careful with who you trust" I said before leaving the office without another word.

I made my way back to Gryffindor common room, I never did like walking around the castle at night, it always creeped me out. Quirrell could pop up at any moment and that obviously meant Voldy was with him. It made me shudder but I guess with winter just around the corner, the days are getting shorter which means more night walks in the school. I know everything that's lurking in this castle, I could easily go and destroy everything but I can't. Harry needs to defeat Voldemort in his own way and I need to let that happen. That's what I'm here for, its hard having internal battles with yourself. I part of me want to go and tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is attached to Professor Quirrell head but that could lead to a greater disaster. Everything has to be done as written.

I need those books but having them here is a great risk, anyone could stumble upon them and everything could be ruined but I need to remember everything. I doubt I'll be to remember whats going to happen exactly in the next three or four years like I do now. I wonder if there is away in which I can remember them perfectly. Protect my memories. Harry's story that is currently etched into my mind. Every night I go through the books in my head and make sure everything goes according to plan but with me here it's definitely going to be different in some ways, I just hope that nothing drastic will change. Heck that might happened unintentionally but I can't let it happen, I have to be very careful.

Why was I brought here anyway? Not that I'm not happy, it's just that in the books everything goes according to plan. Oh wait, I'm here to save lives, not just Harry's. I guess that's something but I can't shake of the guilt that eats me up inside, I should be depressed and morning my adopted parents death but instead I'm here laughing and having a Potions lesson with Snape and visiting Hagrid every now and then. Sometimes the guilt gets to me in the night and I just cry and cry till there are no more tears but I face everyday with a smile and my friends help make that easier. But at the same time, I realize I've never actually mourned my parents, had time to stop and think about them, about anything it's all so fast yet painfully slow at the same time.

As I entered the common room I couldn't get my head around that I, me a girl from literally another world was here in Hogwarts, learning magic and I'm friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! It's crazy, this is literally, living a child's dream! I would read the books and watch the movies just wishing that this world I'm in could be real. I wonder what will happen when it's all over. Seven or six years from now, when my job is done, what will happen to me?

"Something wrong Cym?" I looked at Ron who cut off my thoughts

"No just thinking" I said sitting on the couch

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked

"Nothing important" I shrugged staring lazily in the fire

"Yeah,alright" she said knowing I didn't want to tell them

"Guys..." I said after a short silence "Does life sometimes just sometimes confuse you.."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I mean..." I sighed "Life...its just weird..."

"Tell me about it" Ron muttered

"I just don't understand life! I don't know what to do, where to go from here, I had everything planned before Hogwarts, I was going to start secondry school and take music as a BTEC or A - LEVEL and then go to uni to study it further and become a musician and travel, studying Astrology on the side and eventually I'll get married, have kids and all that jazz but... now what?"

"I guess but no one knows, not even Dumbledore and he knows everything" Ron said

"You'll figure it out, don't worry" Harry said putting his hand on my shoulder as did Ron

"It's fine, honestly I doesn't bother me that much if I don't figure it out, everything happens for a reason, sometimes they don't but most of the time they do, its just life and I guess this is just another way of life saying ' Hey look, you can't figure me out!" I said laughing a little at my end statement

"I guess so but anyway we're too young to think about that sort of stuff aren't we?" Ron said

"I guess" I shrugged

* * *

><p>Newest chapter! Hoped you like it! Thanks for all you're great reviews! Although there is one thing, could you guys leave a little review on what you think of the whole wands in arms thing...It may be a little hard to grasp at first but you'll learn about them later on.<p>

Thanks!

****Edited****


	9. Quidditch Season and Christmas Fever

Last night Harry was reading 'Quidditch through the ages' but Snape caught him reading it and took it away and now Harry is a little restless and wants to get the book back.

"Harry calm down, its just a book" I said trying to stop him from fidgeting in the seat next to me

"I can't, I need that book, It's my first game tomorrow, what if I get hurt? What if I break the rules? What if someone else gets hurt? What if I end up in the Sahara Deseret?! Or worse, hospital-" I cut off his rambling

"Harry listen to me" I said, I took hold of his shoulders and looked into his sky blue eyes "You're dad was an amazing seeker and so are you, trust me on this Harry , you are going to play brilliantly and we are going to win! You want to know why?" I said not breaking I contact , he nodded "because you Harry James Potter will catch that snitch, you can't not catch it Harry you're too good of a player, I've seen you practice, so just calm down" I then released him and he turned back to face the fire

"You really think so?" He said looking at the flickering flames

"I know so" I smiled he turned to face me and smiled back before standing up and holding out his hand

"What?" I gave him a funny look

"Come on, we are getting that book" he said

I scoffed "Everything I just said, did that mean nothing to you?" I looked at the boy in front of me as if he was crazy

"No, it meant everything to me but still, I really want that book, please" he said dragging out the word please

"Fine" I grumbled and I took his hand as he hoisted me out of my seat and I then let go as we walked out of the common room side by side and made our way to the staff room

When we reached the staff room Harry knocked on the door...No reply he knock again...nothing. This time we both knocked and again we got no reply, I looked at Harry a little puzzled, I knew Snape and Quirrell were in there, why don't they answer the door "maybe he left in in here" Harry said and he grasped the handle and slowly opened the door

"Harry no-" I couldn't stop him as I was cut off by the horrific sight before me

Snape had his robe lifted up and it showed his badly mauled leg, Quirrell was bent over wrapping bandages around it "Blasted thing" Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?

Harry tired to shut the door quietly but we got caught "POTTER! SOLOMON" screamed Snape

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped "I just wondered if I could have my book back" said Harry

"GET OUT! OUT!" screamed Snape

We both shut the door and ran back to our common room. Only to see Ron and Hermione on the sofa in front of the fire, Ron was eating and Hermione was reading. I look at the two and think to myself In 6 years time they'll finally reveal there, yet unknown, feelings for each other. They have no idea they're going to be married. I sighed making them both look up and me and Harry and we probably look a mess from running, not to mention as we turned a corner I literally ran right through the Bloody Baron. He wasn't very happy.

"What happened to you two!" Ron said with his mouth crammed with food

"We tried to get Harry's book back from Snape" I said

"And.." Hermione asked looking up from her book

I looked at Harry and we both shuddered dramatically before finding a seat on the soft leather couch next to our friends.

* * *

><p>Last night was horrible. Now it was breakfast and Harry won't eat, it worry's me.<p>

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on" Ron said to Harry who was just pushing his food around his plate

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today." Hermione added

"I'm not hungry" Harry mumbled and he continued to poke at his food

Snape appears, walking across that hall and stops where we are eating, he glares and me and then averts his glare to Harry "Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin" Snape then leaves without another word as me and Harry watch him limp as he walks away

"That explains the blood" Harry turns to me, I nod

"Blood?" Hermione looks at us both confused

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping" Harry stated

"But why would anyone go near that dog?"

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret"

"So you're saying..."

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants"

"Harry, I doubt Snape is going to go after something that he and the rest of the staff are trying to protect" I said

"Who else could it be then? He's limping and yesterday you and I both heard him mention the dog" Harry looks at me

"True but it could of been someone else...Like Quirrell" I said and we all looked at Quirrell who was mumbling something before he dropped his plate

They all looked at me as if I was crazy "What? Looks can be deceiving and you should always suspect the unexpected" I said raising my hands in defense

An owl screeches as it flies into the great hall. It is Hedwig. She is carrying a very large, long parcel. She drops it off and Harry catches it. Just by looking at it, you know exactly what it is

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione said looking at the package

"But I-I never get mail." Harry looks at the package in awe as if he's never seen one before

"Let's open it" Ron said and we all attack the package, ripping off the brown wrapping to reveal a broomstick. The Nimbus Two Thousand

"It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaims looking at the newly polished broom

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron looked like he wanted to marry it

"But who..?" Harry looked confused, I saw Hedwig fly over to professor McGonagall, I tapped Harry's shoulder and he turned to face me, I pointed towards where Professor McGonagall was now petting Hedwig. Harry turned and saw them, she smiled at him there for revealing that she was the one who gave him the broom

"Potter!" we looked up and Draco and his goons marched over

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said

Draco looked at the broom then glared at Harry "First years aren't allowed Brooms, its the rules, guess I'll have to report you to Professor Snape" he smirked and Harry just glared back, I stood up defiantly

"Don't be jealous Draco, just because Harry's got a Nimbus Two Thousand and you don't, besides it was a gift" I smirked

"From who" Draco took and step towards me trying to intimidate me but it didn't work, he was tapped on the shoulder and he turned revealing Professor McGonagall

"Is there a problem?" McGonagall looked at the two of us

"Professor, Harry's got a broom!" Draco pointed out...big baby

"Well observed Mr Malfoy, I'm well aware that Mr Potter has a broom as it was gift from me" McGonagall states

"But Professor the rules-" Draco is cut off

"I realize that but Professor Dumbledore agreed that Mr Potter may have a broom due to his position as Gryffindor's new team seeker, Good luck Mr Potter" McGonagall said to Harry before turning away and walking back to the head table

"Gryffindor Seeker?" Draco scowled at Harry, he just returned with a smirk

"Jealous Malfoy?" Ron said smugly, knowing his best friend was the teams seeker

"Wait till my father hears about this" Draco spat before marching off

"He is so jealous" I laughed and sat back down next to Ron

"Yeah" Ron agreed

* * *

><p>By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars, although the seats might be raised high in the air, it it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes so I bought a pair for myself. It could come in handy for future games.<p>

Ron, Hermione and I were joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, we had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors, it looked fantastic! I couldn't wait for Harry to see it, I know he'll feel better when he does.

"Hey Cym!" someone called my name, I turned to see Jack, Finn and Cedric handsome making there way towards us on the Gryffindor stands

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I smiled

"We're rooting for Gryffindor!" Jack cheered

"Yeah, we heard Potter is the new seeker!" Cedric smiled "That's amazing"

"It is, he's the youngest in a century" I smiled, proud of my friend

"Can we watch with you?" The twins asked

I turned to my friends and they all nodded "Sure" I smiled

"Hey great poster by the way, its brilliant" said Cedric

"Thanks, we all pitched in, Dean drew the lion and Hermione charmed it to change colours" I said  
>Soon enough the match had begun and the Gryffindor team flew out across the field. The whole school, apart from those in Slytherin, was cheering loudly.<p>

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR, GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" the whole stand began to cheer

We saw Madame Hooch make her way to the field she said something that we couldn't hear over the cheers but then the two Bludgers were released and the Snitch followed by the Quaffle "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" Cheers Lee, a friend of the Weasley twins who commentates the game for us "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" I laugh as he get interrupted by the Professor but then continues.

Several minutes into the game and we can see the Slytherin likes to play dirty. Harry was currently flying well above the game, keeping his eye out for the snitch. Gryffindor has scored two goals making us twenty points ahead from Slytherin. But Marcus Flint, Slytherin's team captain, thought it would be best to take out our amazing Keeper Oliver Wood.  
>Wood took a Bludger to the gut and fell from the high rings all the way down to the sand pit at the bottom. Harry better find that snitch soon. The twins were playing brilliantly trying to keep the Slytherin team away from the hoops with the Bludgers and the chaser girls, Angelina and Alicia were great at keeping the Quaffle. We were doing really well, until Flint and his little friend took out Angelina.<p>

"Damn you Slytherin!" I yelled, earning laughter from my fellow Gryffindor housemates and my friends from Hufflepuff.

Someone sent a Bludger Harry's way and he just missed it as one of the Weasley twins flew after it a beat it back violently at Marcus Flint, earning cheers from the crowds. It's about time someone put that Flint boy in his place. We were now neck and neck with Slytherin

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a minute - was that the Snitch?" The crowd stopped cheering and turned to murmurs as we scanned the air for the snitch.

Suddenly a little gold ball flew in front of my face but didn't move , it just floated there as if it was staring at me "Bloody hell! it's the snitch" said Ron staring in awe at the gold ball who seems to be fixated on me

I smiled at the little ball "Go get em!" The snitch then flew around my head and wooshed passed heading high in the sky and out of sight once more. Everyone was so busy looking for the snitch that the Slytherin chasers stopped what they were doing for a moment, just to look, Alicia and Katie, being the only Chasers left, took this opportunity to score a goal for Gryffindor earning a wave of applause from the audience.

The game was soon back in motion "Go Gryffindor! Woooo!" I screamed loudly along with everyone else but it seems like a beater from Slytherin heard me and sent a Bludger flying my way "DUCK!" I yelled and everyone in our stands ducked down as the Bludger just missed me, someone then flew over my head and I looked back up to see one of the twins beating it back sending that beater from Slytherin flying off his broom

"Are you alright" the twin said flying towards me, I really need to figure out which is which

"Yeah yeah, just kick some Slytherin butt!" I smiled

"With pleasure" said the twin, he smirked and then flew off back into the match which I'm realizing now is Fred

"Cym are you okay?" My friends fired questions at me

"Guys guys! I'm fine, look he got a little taste of karma so I'm good as long as we win the game and Harry catches the Snitch" I said

We all returned our focus back on the game. All of a sudden Harry and Slytherin's team Seeker when flying in one direction, clearly they both had seen the snitch and were chasing it "WOO GO HARRY!" I cheered as he flew past the stand we were all in

Cheers got louder and Harry sped in front of the Slytherin team Seeker! Just as thinks were looking up - WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the stand I was in and others , Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course from the snitch and he fell, making him hold on for dear life "No!" I yelled

Hooch had announced the foul from Slytherin giving Gryffindor a free shot at the goals. Dean was yelling something about a red card and everyone else was just outraged at Flint and his cheating methods. It's my job to protect Harry and that's why I'm here. I ran from the stands ignoring my friends calls and as I was under the stands I made my way to lower deck of the faculty stand in which Snape, Quirrell and other teachers were sat. I peered across through the gaps and saw the feet of the teachers, in particular, Quirrell's. I looked back out to the field to see Harry still hanging in midair, holding on to his broom. His broom suddenly starting flailing about making it harder for Harry to hold on! I ran higher into the stands and soon enough I was right behind the top row of teachers. And look what was in my sight, right in front of me. Quirrell's stupid turban, I smirked, pulled out my wand and pointed it at the turban and whispered, "_Lacarnum Inflamare_".

Making a small flame shoot out of the tip and lighting the turban. I smirked and then ran from the scene back to my friends.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked, she looked like she was about to run off too

"Quirrell was hexing Harry's broom, I had to do something" I shrugged

"But It wasn't Quirrell, it was Snape" Ron said

"No it was Quirrell, I saw him" I said, getting back into my seat

"But we saw Snape, he was moving his mouth and not blinking, that means he was hexing the broom!" Hermione argued

I sighed "I don't know what Snape was doing, all I know was Quirrell was hexing Harry's broom, I saw him with my own eyes so I sorted it out" I shrugged

"How?" asked Jack and Finn

I moved my hand, telling them to come closer, they all leaned in and whispered while stifling a laugh "I set his turban on fire" I giggled

They all laughed apart from Hermione who looked completely outraged "Cym! How could you do that to a teacher! You really could have been in Slytherin" she crossed her arms and turned away in a huff

"Hermione, come on, look Harry is okay now!" I said pointed to my friend who had just hoisted himself back on his broom and flew after the snitch

"Still, you could of gotten in trouble" she scowled

"That was brilliant" Said Ron "but how did you know, you left before the broom was jinxed" Ron looked at me quizzically

"Yeah, you ran as soon as he was knocked off" Cedric said

All of my friends looked at me waiting for answer but before they could I caught sight of the match "Oh my god Harry!" I yelled and pointed to the field. They all turned and looked at Harry who was now flying a metre about the ground and standing on his broom!

He inched closer, his hand held out, as he took one more step the broom tipped over and he fell forward and rolled across the grass. All the students and teachers stood up and gasped at the first year who had fallen head first off his broom down on the pitch, I however did a small victory dance

"Yes yes yes! wooo!" everyone gave me weird looks

"Cym! He's your friend that's hurt and you're cheering?!" Hermione looked outraged

"Hermione! He did it! We won!" I grasped her arms and shook her

"What are you tal-" She was cut of by Lee

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee announced

"Gryffindor WINS!" yells Madame Hooch after blowing the whistle, the whole school apart from those in Slytherin house erupted into cheers!

"WOOO!" I yelled as Harry held up the stitch to the crowd in victory

Everyone cheered 'Go Go Gryffindor' over and over. The Gryffindor Quidditch team surrounded Harry from above and celebrated their victory. You could see Fred and George teasing the Slytherin team.

* * *

><p>After the game, me, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went to Hagrid's hut for Celebratory tea and I have come to the conclusion that Hagrid makes the BEST tea ever!<p>

"Hagrid, this tea is just..." I shook my head not being able to think of a word to describe how fantastic it is "no words, no words" I said drinking more and more

"Glad to hear you like it" Hagrid chuckles and he pets Fang "Now what was going on with y'er broom stick Harry?" Hagrid questioned

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing his broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off him."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"I told you guys, it wasn't Snape it was Quirrell!" Harry looked at me as if I had grown and extra head while Hagrid just laughed

"Quirrell? Are you mad? Professor Quirrell would do nothin' of the sort" he grunted

Me,Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid put the teapot on the table and snapped his head up to stare at the four of us "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek fell'r I met in the pub las' year,I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione

I groaned in frustration "Guys! It was Quirrell!" I said, maybe if I can convince them it wasn't Snape, they'll be a little more prepared when going to face him when ever the time comes.

"No it wasn't" snapped Hermione

"Look then why is it, when I distracted him, Harry's broom stopped moving?" I questioned them,they didn't say anything "there you go"

"I still think its Snape, know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them!You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" said Hermione

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student, neither would Quirrell! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Nicholas Flamel?" said Harry

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that" Hagrid muttered, he focused back on the four of us "right er, you best be off then, don't want to be late" he said taking our tea cups and pushing us out of his hut and slamming the door

"Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry turned to face us

"I don't know" Hermione said, Ron just shrugged, I however kept quiet knowing that the information on Nicholas Flamel, they had to figure out.

* * *

><p>We had spent weeks in the library, every chance we got to do some research and find out anything about Nicholas Flamel, I tagged along of course but didn't actually look I knew they would figure it out but they had to wait till after Christmas which was coming up quickly. It was weird, I went to bed and there was frost on the grounds, woke up and there was snow everywhere! I finally broke out some of my Christmas jumpers and everything knitted!<p>

As soon as this happened I ran down stairs eager to play in the snow but when I did, I saw the twins and they were acting rather shifty, so I squeezed it out of them and they were planning on following Quirrell around so they can throw snowballs at his turban. I jumped at the chance to join them, yes we may have gotten detention but it was so worth it! If they only knew who was behind that turban!

The common room and Great Hall were always so warm due to the large fire places but the corridors were cold and especially the dungeons. They were freezing, the wind would howl during class and make the windows shake. Draco was upset about Slytherin losing the Quidditch match so he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next but every time he did I would start up a conversation about how well he held onto his broom despite the fact that its was jinxed. Draco was then burning with jealousy and he took it to a whole new level by mocking Harry for the fact that he didn't have a family. Well shucks to be him because I don't either.

Everyone was so exited about the holidays and couldn't wait to go home for Christmas. I however was dreading my first Christmas away from home and without my parents and Draco defiantly didn't making me feel any better by mocking Harry. I actually yelled at him during lunch one day.  
>He would boast loudly about all the gifts he would get for Christmas and his oh so dear mother and father. Little did he know that they may be the death of him in the near future<br>They were sat on the table in front of me and Harry, Ron was sitting opposite us but you could still see him and his little Slytherin friends laughing at Harry. Hermione was in the library doing some research on Nicholas Flamel.

"Mother and Father always get me fabulous gifts during Christmas, you know, I do feel sorry for people without a family, they clearly aren't wanted, but then again, who would want them?" Draco boasted staring right at Harry, Crabbe and Goyle snickered in agreement. That got me furious.  
>I stood up and marched over to his table, fist clenched I glared at him, he had a smug look on his face as if he knows everything. But he doesn't.<p>

"News flash Draco, no one cares about Christmas with your family or what you are going to get for Christmas, in fact I couldn't give a damn but if you keep at it with this whole 'you're unwanted' crap to Harry, you'll seriously regret it, got it?" I snapped,everyone in the hall was then staring at me, that included my friends from Hufflepuff and several teachers, I know I may not be the best at come backs but they seemed to get the message, Draco's smug look vanished and he nodded furiously with out uttering another word, he then looked down at my hands and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets

I looked down at my hands and they were glowing red, steam coming from them, I didn't even realist I was doing that. Bloody Hell! I unclenched my fist and they returned back to their normal colour

"Mr Malfoy I suggest you listen to Ms Solomon" Snape said, he was now standing beside us...when did he get there? The whole dining hall was still watching our little show "after all she too has no family, her parents did die the day before her arrival...am I correct Ms Solomon" Snape turned to face me,my expression fell, my eyes stayed on his but showed no emotion, I'm not going to cry or get angry to give him the satisfaction. I just nodded

"I do believe it was murder..." he muttered and then smirked before walking off...how dare he! Reveal to all my class mates that horrible memory! I turned back at Draco and his eyes were filled with pity

He stood up and reached out to me"I'm sorry Cymb-" I cut him off

"It's okay" I lied "It's not your fault" I said, I turned away and marched back to my table sitting down next to Harry and glared at my plate, I clasped my fork in my hand and held it tightly, so tight it might break.

"Cym are you okay?" Harry said but I didn't look at him, I didn't look at anyone, I just stared at my food. I'd lost my appetite.

"Hey Cym are you okay?" I heard Cedric behind me, I could guess that Jack and Finn were with him too

I didn't say anything "Bloody hell, Cym, your hands!" Ron exclaimed making everyone, including me stare at my hands

The were glowing red again, they heated up, producing steam and I looked at my fork which was once silver, were I held it it was glowing red also and melting. Whoops. I dropped the fork into my goblet of water and it sizzled and a fair amount of steam came from the glass, I looked at my hands and they slowly turned back to their normal state. I looked at the fork and it was bent oddly from where I held it as it melted.

"Can we just go?" I said not facing Harry

"Sure" said Harry "come on Ron" the three of us made our way out of the Grand Hall, I dared not to look back, I didn't want to cause any more of a scene than I already had. And that was the first time I yelled at Draco. That was also the same day everyone left for the holidays. A week go McGonagall came round with a list of students who wanted to stay during the holidays, I was automatically on the list seeing as I have no place to go, Ron was too because his parents were going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie and Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursley's so he put his name down too.

Hermione was the only one leaving and I didn't tell her about my little display that day at lunch. While I was watching Harry and Ron play wizards chess, which is brutal yet very entertaining, Hermione came to say Goodbye.

"I see you've packed" Ron pointed out as Hermione made her way over, wheeling a suitcase behind her

"I see you haven't" Hermione noted

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron said smugly

"Good. You can help Harry and Cym, then. They're going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel"

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron moaned, and it's true we had, just not in the right places, Hermione made sure to drag us to the library every chance we got, despite the boys protests

"Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas" she said before wheeling her and her suitcase out of the grand hall

* * *

><p>But today was Christmas eve, Percy was with the other prefects but Fred and George, Ron, Harry and I were the only Gryffindor students left that were staying here this Christmas. It was actually really fun being with just boys. They unleashed my inner tom boy. We were currently in the common room, We had pushed aside all the chairs and tables to make a larges area in which we could sit and talk. We brought down our blankets and pillows and layed them out on the floor near the warm and toasty fire. It was super comfortable! We all then changed into our pajamas. Mine just so happened to be a Reindeer onesie. I received plenty of compliments.<p>

We were currently playing Christmas Questions! A game, invented by Muggle's that Ron got from home from his dad who works in the Ministry, researching Muggles.

"Right the question is, what was you most embarrassing Christmas moment" Fred repeated the question after George told us a hilarious story about him and his brothers in which during Christmas one of there pranks sent for Percy accidentally backfired making them both turn green like a frog and ribbit for a week.

"Well let me think..." I racked my brain for any embarrassing Christmas moments "oh okay it's not that funny but anyway we were having a Christmas party, me, my mum and dad and all their friends and their friends kids so basically my dad loves to scare people, he finds it so entertaining so he decided that when everyone was seated at the table for dinner, during dessert he would hide then jump out to scare my mum, okay" the all nodded following the story "so anyway we all had finished dinner and I had offered to feed my mums best friends baby, so after I fed his your supposed to burp him so he isn't sick, I did and I completely forgot that my dad was going to scare my mum so when she walked in holding Christmas pudding and cream on a tray my dad jumped out from behind her and scared her so much so that she dropped the tray and accidentally tipped hot Christmas pudding and cream all over me and this baby I was holding" they burst into laughter "wait wait that's not even the worst part, because he also scared the baby, the baby burst into tear and threw up all over me and it was a heck of a lot of vomit so I was just sat there holding this crying baby covering in Christmas pudding, cream and vomit" I cringed at the embarrassing and disgusting moment.

It wasn't even that funny but for some reason the boys were rolling on the floor howling with laughter

"It's not even that funny" I pouted

"It is!" Ron laughed

Once they had finally got a hold of themselves Fred read out the next question "okay okay okay" he cleared his throat "what is your favourite thing about Christmas"

"Snow" Harry said straight away

"Presents" the twins said in unison

"Food" said Ron

"It's always food for you Ron" I laughed "uh I guess mine is the London lights show"

"Lights show?" Ron looked at me puzzled "whats a lights show"

"I guess you don't have it here in this world, well the lights show is when all people all over London get together in Trafalgar square and me, my mum and my dad would always take me there every year because people have spent weeks setting up Christmas lights all over London making sure not once space goes with out a little light bulb and on the 31st of November there is a fair and show were bands and different artists would perform and there would be stalls were you could win prizes or buy food, all sorts of stuff while the bands perform then a few minutes before it hits midnight the special guest it could be a singer or the Prime minister or someone important would go up on stage and say a few words, then they roll out this big red button and as the clock strikes 12 they push the button and light up all of London! it's beautiful, its a lot like new years except New years has more parties and alcohol" I shrug "so yeah just seeing London lit up like a Christmas tree is amazing and my dad would always carry me on his shoulders so I could see the bands play and watch the lights being turned on" I smiled at my happy memories

"That's way better than ours" Ron exclaimed and the others nodded

"Did you ever go to those Harry?" I asked him

"No but I can see it from the upstairs window" he shrugged

"Right well that's all the questions then" Fred said and he puts the cards back in their box

"So its Easter next and then summer" said George laying across his blanket

"Oh I can't wait for summer!" Ron exclaimed "Harry we've got a lake in the back and when it gets hot we go for a swim! You have to come visit" Ron smiled

"Yeah Harry" the twins said

"I'd love to!" Harry beamed "what about you Cym, what are you doing for the summer?"

"I honestly have no idea, I mean I never thought about it, actually, I really need to talk to Dumbledore about this, I have no where to go" How has it just dawned on me that I have no where to go for summer!

"He'll think of something don't worry" Fred smiled at me reassuringly

"Yeah don't worry" Ron gave me a little lopsided smiled.

We all sat in comfortable silence for a moment until someone came in through the portrait, it was Percy "I suggest you all go to bed, now Professor McGonagall may have allowed this little sleepover but you all need rest so lights out" Percy demanded, taking on his prefect role

"Fine" we all grumbled and we fell asleep awaiting Christmas

"Night guys" I said

"Night" they all mumbled back

I curled up in my covers that were laid on the floor, We were laid down in a semi circle. Fred, then George, then me followed by Harry and finally Ron on the left.  
>Christmas was soon but unlike most years where I was too exited to sleep, I fell asleep quickly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the newest chapter :) Please leave a review, follow and favourite! thanks :)<strong>

****Edited****


	10. The Mirror of Erised

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS" I heard voices screaming, i opened my eyes to see two mops of red hair in my face

"Oh my god" I groan and cover my head with my covers

"Fine I guess you can't open your presents..." someone says, there voice is a little muffled by the covers

"Presents?!" I shoot up "I got presents?" I look at my lap and see Cosmo a sleep, When did he get here?

"Yeah! Harry too!" said the twins, I realised they were the ones who woke me. I turned to see Ron and Percy opening gifts, I look to my left and Harry is still asleep, I pick Cosmo up and place him next to me and I get up and shake Harry"Harry, Harry!"

"What" he mumbles

"Merry Christmas Harry, you've got presents" I laugh

"Presents? I got presents?" Harry shoots up and grabs his glasses and slides them on

"Yeah" said Ron. We all gather around the tree and open our presents.

I see a large package for Harry and realize its his cloak. I slide it behind the tree where no one can see it and wait so that he can open it with out the twins or Percy watching. Percy is the first to open all his present and he goes off to meet the rest of the prefects after getting changed. Fred and George each got a jumper with their initials on them, good. Now I'll be able to tell them apart. I've felt like I've known then all for years yet I can't even tell Fred and George apart... Bloody hell...

"So where is my present" I smiled rubbing my hands together

"Oh here" Ron handed me a small package, it was wrapped up neatly in sparking red wrapping paper and had a little gold bow on it. I slowly opened the package and the boys leaned in while eating the sweets they got from Christmas.

It was a small black box. I opened the lid and saw a beautiful sliver and gold charm bracelet. The links went as such. Gold, silver, gold, silver and they continued on and on. There were 5 charms hanging The first on was a Slytherin logo. It was silver and was clasped onto a silver link, the logo was filled with green enamel representing its house colours, the next one was Gryffindor. It was gold and hung from a gold link, the logo was filled with red enamel to represent the house colours. The next was a Hogwarts logo, it was slightly bigger than the others but in each section it was filled with the correct colours to represent each house and the H in the middle was Gold and the rest was both gold and silver.  
>The next charm was Hufflepuff, it was also gold and hung from a gold link. There was black enamel in the correct places to also represent it's house colours and finally Ravenclaw. It was a silver charm that hung from a silver link and had blue enamel filled in the correct places to represent it's house colours. Overall the bracelet was beautiful!<p>

"Wow, who got you that?" Ron looked at the bracelet

"I-I don't know" I couldn't stop staring at it, it was beautiful

"Was there a note?" Harry asked

I looked in the box to see a small piece of parchment folded neatly at the bottom of the box, it read

_To The Girl For All Houses, Enjoy_ and nothing more "It just says To the girl for all houses, enjoy" I smiled

"Well that narrows it down" Ron said sarcastically

I rolled up the sleeve of my onesie and turned to one of the twins "could you?" I held out my arm to Fred, I know because he put on his green jumper with a large F stitched on the front, he nodded and took the bracelet, clasping it around my wrist on the closet short link. It was adjustable so I could wear it all the time.  
>I can assure you I spent most of the day admiring my bracelet. It was beautiful, I was so happy with it but I had to find out who gave it to me. I wonder if it was a teacher? No, maybe Hermione? I'll ask her.<p>

"Probably from Hermione" I smiled

Fred and George then went to their room and Percy went to meet the other Prefects so it was just me, Ron and Harry. Harry opened his gift from Mrs Weasley and now it was time for him to open his other gift

"Hey look there's one more?" I said pulling out Harry's gift from behind the tree

"Who's it for?" Harry asked looking at the large wrapped up gift

I pretended to look at the note before saying "You Harry" and handed it to him

"Me?" he took it and sat down on the seat and read the note attached to the gift "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry opens the present and pulls out a cloak

"What is it?" asked Ron, i just stare at the cloak

"Some kind of...cloak" Harry pulled it out fully so we could see the glittering fabric

"Well, let's see then. Put it on" said Ron

Harry puts the cloak on, and all of him disappears except for his head! "Whoa!" Ron was in shock, so was I, its real!

"My body's gone!" Harry spins around seeing that his body has vanished

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak" I said, stealing Ron's line

"I'm invisible?" said Harry in awe of the cloak

Ron gets up and walks over to where Harry left the note "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you"

"There was no name. It just said, "Use it well." Harry shrugged

* * *

><p>Later that day we all had a Christmas dinner, those who were staying wore something festive, the boys all wore there jumpers on with some simple jeans. Harry's was blue with a yellow H stitch on the front, they were already so I told them to go without me while went upstairs to change for dinner.<br>I didn't take my bracelet off all day but I made sure that I kept in on all day, I don't think I ever want to take it off. I quickly changed and grabbed my red and white, Christmas printed jumper with some simple dark blue skinny jeans and my black converse. Simple and easy I left my long hair down and just brushed through it. I washed my face and added a little mascara. It was Christmas so why not? I said good bye to Cosmo and left the common room, heading for the Grand Hall. The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

The ceiling which was usually bewitched to look like the night sky was now snowing lightly above us but it didn't actually touch you. I was surprised to see everyone sitting together on one table. Including the teachers, I walked through and the doors made a loud scraping sound.

"Cym, sit here!" said the twins, I smiled and made my way over sitting next to one of the twins. Fred.

"Hi Guys" I smiled

"Hello Cym" said the twins

"Hi" Harry smiled

"Hiup" said Ron, his mouth stuffed with roast beef

I began to fill my plate with all kinds of Christmas goodies. Roast beef, gravy, Yorkshire pudding...everything! Flaming Christmas pudding followed the Turkey, I never liked Christmas pudding so I didn't touch it. The others however happily dug in, the Christmas crackers were the best, not like the ones back home, instead they would explode when you break them, the hats would be things like a top hat or a bonnet and the prizes were cool things like a set of wizards chess or non exploding luminous balloons.

"Still wearing that bracelet?" asked George

"Yeah I am" I said admiring the jewelery that hung from my wrist

"Who gave it to you?" Fred asked

"Probably Hermione but the note had no name" I shrugged

* * *

><p>Overall that was one of the best Christmas dinners, I've ever had! We all walked back to the common room, we cleared our blankets and pillows that were still scattered on the floor from last night and took them back to our dorms, the one thing I find is either quite funny or quite annoying about the girls dorms in that the stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to get up there, its funny at times but during the holiday's when I'm with all boys I have to go in there dorms if we want to all hang out or we just go to the common room. We were all full from dinner but unlike the boys I couldn't sleep. For two reasons, I knew Harry was going to use his cloak to get to the restricted section in the library and also I was craving something sweet. I was laying in bed for god knows how long before I decided to do something.<p>

I tossed the covers off, slipped on some flats and walked downstairs to the common room, little did I know, Cosmo was hot on my heels following. I slumped down in a large arm chair by the fire and he jumped on my lap and layed there purring. I laughed and just petted him for a while.  
>I couldn't go out, I'd get caught and who knows how long Harry will be gone, I have a feeling he isn't in his dorm with Ron, heck he could be in the library right now. While I was stroking Cosmo I saw my charm bracelet. I smiled and looked at each individual charm, each one looked so unique and pretty, I wonder why Hermione bought me this, I didn't get her anything nearly as good, just a book she wanted, something about advanced Charms.<p>

I heard the portrait door open and in came, surprisingly both Harry and Ron "what are you doing here?" Ron asked

"I couldn't sleep but what were you two doing out of the common room so late?" I accused even though I already knew, I just wanted to know if they would tell me

They looked at each other and Harry nodded "Harry found this mirror that showed his parents but I went and saw me as head boy" Ron said

"A mirror?" I looked at them both and they nodded "Show me" I said, I really did want to see the Mirror of Erised

"Come on" Harry grabbed his cloak of the floor but Ron stopped

"You two go ahead, I'm tired plus it's freezing down there" he said and he headed back to his dorm room

"Guess it's just you and me" I said and I walked over to Harry, leaving Cosmo in the chair by the fire, Harry nodded and wrapped the cloak around the two of us, it wasn't that hard because me, being relatively small, I fit easily under it

We both headed to portrait and walked out, the Fat Lady was asleep so she didn't know what we were doing plus if she did, now that we had the cloak on, she can't see us. Harry and I walked along the corridors trying not to make much of a sound, we didn't want to get caught, finally we came to a large door and Harry pushed it open. We dropped the cloak near the door and shut it behind us, Harry pulled me to the mirror

"See look, right there, my parents" I pointed to the mirror, harry may of seen his parents but I didn't I just saw Harry

"Harry I can't see them" I said sadly

"Ron couldn't either, here look stand here" he moved me so I was stood where he was and I looked straight in the mirror "what do you see?" he asked

"Uh..." I waited for something to appear and when it did I saw four people, two men and two women "I see two men and two women" I said nodded, I looked back at Harry and he looked confused

"But wait...who are they?" he asked

I looked back in the mirror and stepped closer, my eyes widened "My parents, my adoptive parents" They were both smiling at me my dad to my left and my mum to my right "and another man and another woman I've never seen them before" I looked at them puzzled

"Cym...is it possible they're you birth parents?" Harry asked

My eyes widened as I instantly saw similarities between us "Yes" I whispered

I looked at them all and they smiled at me. My mother had mid length brown hair with brown eyes, we have the same smile and eyes. I look just like her. My dad however was a handsome man with tanned skin and messy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He and my adopted father share that very characteristic. My mother and adoptive mother both have brown eyes too "Harry...I look just like my mum" I smiled

Me and Harry sat side by side just staring in the mirror, staring at our hearts deepest desires "What do you think this is exactly?" Harry asked me, his voice seemed distant

"It's the Mirror of Erised, it shows your hearts deepest desires" I said

"Back again, Harry?" we both turn around and stand up to see Dumbledore behind us "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised, Ms Solomon is correct, It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts " he looks at Harry" Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you and the same goes for you Ms Solomon... But remember this, This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live" We both nod in agreement

"Funny that" Dumbledore said smiling

"What is Professor?" Harry looked up at the old man

"You hearts both desire the same thing" and with that he walked away leaving me and Harry alone with the Mirror of Erised, Harry and I said goodbye to our families and left the room begrudgingly

"Are you tired Harry?" I asked him as we put of the cloak

"Not really no" He said and we stepped out of the room making sure the coast is clear

"Good, follow me" I smiled and we walked down stairs to the basement

This corridor was filled with paintings of fruits and food, there was also a stack of barrels in the corner which was the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common room. We walked down the corridor and stopped at a painting of a gigantic silver fruit bowl.

"What are we doing here?" Harry hissed

"Watch" I smirked, I looked left and right making sure the corridors were clear and they were so I got out from under the cloak and walked towards the painting "Please work" I whispered and I began to tickle the pear.

Soon enough it started to giggle and turned into a door handle. I turned to look at Harry which was just a floating head because he had stuck his head out of the cloak to watch me "Come on" I beckoned him towards me and he stepped closer, I turned on the door handle and pushed open the door. A fairly bright light came from the door way as I pushed open the picture and stepped inside with Harry, I looked around to see Elves! So many house elves, some were cooking, some were cleaning, they were all doing something.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around the kitchen

"Welcome to the kitchens!" I smiled

I felt something tug on my Pajamas bottoms, I look down to see a fairly young house elf "Excuse me but may I ask why you are in the kitchen?" the little female elf asked

"I'm quite hungry, I was hoping you might have some food?" I smiled politely at the elf

"Oh yes yes, we have food, what is mistress' and master's name if I may be so bold as to ask?" wow these Elves take manners to a whole new level

"My name is Cymbelline Solomon and this is Harry Potter" I said pointing over at Harry

"Oh! the boy who lived! I shall get food right away mistress, any requests?" she was now bouncing on her feet ready to take our orders

"Oh how about a hot chocolate and some strawberries and cookies for me please" I smiled and then turned to Harry "what about you Harry, you can have anything you want" I smiled

"Anything?" Harry looked surprised

"Oh yes Master Potter, anything" The little elf spoke up

"Alright, I'll have the same" Harry smiled and the elf and she lead us to a table

"Please do take a seat and I'll bring your food Master's" she then ran off somewhere to get our food

We sat down at a wooden table and many house elves ran around working "what are they?" Harry asked watching the elves work

"They're house elves, interesting creatures, they posses there own magic and only wish to serve people, they're extremely loyal and get offended if they aren't told to work" I said

"Really?" Harry looked at me wide eyed

"Yeah, if you try to free them they get offended and they can only be released if there master, which I'm guessing is Dumbledore, gives them a piece of clothing, they literally live to serve, they don't want to do anything else but serve us, its sad but if they're happy doing that then I guess its okay" I shrugged

"Master's! Your food" The elf came towards us holding a tray and placed it on our table "anything else masters?" she asked

"No thank you, this is fine" I smiled kindly at the elf and she nodded before walking away to continue working. The tray contained two cups of steaming hot chocolate with a mountain of whipped cream topped with mini marshmallows and sprinkled with grated candy cane flakes, a bowl of strawberries with the stems cut off and a plate of milk and white chocolate chip cookies and some napkins

"Mmmm" I picked up my hot chocolate and sipped it slowly letting it warm my tummy "this is delicious"

Harry nodded slurping the hot chocolate and giving himself a whipped cream mustache, I just laughed at him and handed him a napkin, I think he got the message "so how did you find out about this place?" He asked after wiping his mouth

"I heard some older kids talking about it and came to see for myself" I lied, then again I can't say I read about it in a book of your life story and wanted to see if it was real, now could I? No.

"Cool" we continued to eat in comfortable silence, letting ourselves get caught up in our own thoughts when Harry decided to ask me a question "Cym?"

"Hmm" I said biting into a cookie

"When you saw you're parents, birth parents I mean, did they look like you imagined?" He asked, it was as if he was trying to be careful with his words, not wanting to upset me

I sighed "Yes and No" he gave me a confused look "I guess I always pictured the basics, I imagined my mum with long hair like me and me and my dad having the same eyes, I pictured the most beautiful woman I could imagine to be my mum and the most handsome man to be my dad"

"What did they look like?" Harry's curiosity had been peaked

I smiled "My mum was beautiful, she had brown hair and brown eyes, she had this smile that made her look ten times younger and more innocent, its showed her child at heart side, my dad was quite intimidating I guess, he had this messy long hair cut and his hair was so light it was almost blonde but still brown I guess, and these bright blue eyes that looked like diamonds, he had this serious look on his face as if he was very serious, he looked like a leader but then when he looked at me it changed and he no longer looked like a man who was too serious to be around but he looked more like a dad, if that makes any sense, they looked like a power couple or something" I laughed " I always pictured myself being a daddy's girl and to look like him but I don't I look just like my mum" I smiled

Harry smiled at me, it wasn't a friendly smile or a cheeky smile or even a normal smile, this was something else, I couldn't quite figure it out but I know I had the exact same smile on my face too "What about yours?" I said taking another sip of my hot chocolate

"I'd seen pictures of my parents but never like that, my mum had red hair and eyes just like mine, only green, she had this smile that just made you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, like everything was okay and my dad had this crazy hair" he laughed before continuing "as If he had just gotten off a broomstick but it still looked great and he had glasses on like me, I looked just like him" Harry kept that same smile on his face through out telling me this "they were just as I imagined, only better"

Once we had finished our food we said goodbye to the house elves and made our way quickly to the common room, it was nearly day break, we had been out there all night! Thank god its the holiday's tomorrow, we can at least sleep in. When we entered the common room , it was empty and thank god for that too!

"I had fun tonight Harry" I smiled taking off the cloak and handing it to him "thanks for showing me the mirror"

"No problem, too bad we can't see it again" he frowned, so did I, Dumbledore told us not to go looking for it but I can't deny, it's very tempting

"I know" I sighed and we made our way up the stairs

"Good night Cym" Harry yawned

"Good night Harry" I was about to open the door when I realized something "oh and Harry"

"Yeah" he turned to face me

"The kitchen thing, can be our little secret" I smiled

"Our little secret, brilliant" Harry smiled back

"Goodnight" I opened the door and made my way back to my dorm.

As soon as I hit the sheets I was out like a light!

* * *

><p><strong>leave a review please :) Favourite and Follow. All that good stuff. Hope you liked the newest chapter :) <strong>

****Edited****


	11. Happy New Year and Nicholas Flamel

"Cym hurry up! We're going to be late for the feast!" Ron yelled from down in the common room, he couldn't exactly come and get me because the staircase to the girls dorm turns into a slide if a boy touches the stairs.

"Just go without me! I'll be down in a bit!" I called back, I was currently in my dorm room contemplating what to wear, its New Years eve and the teachers prepared a feast, firework show and there's going to be a big celebration, all the staff, the students that stayed, which isn't many and anyone else they decided to invite, such as members of the ministry, the ghosts of Hogwarts and a bunch of other well known Wizards and Witches...Supposedly a treat for the students that are staying but I have a feeling it might be quite boring. Oh well.  
>I took this as a opportunity to dress a little nicer...Maybe.<p>

My style is very mixed, one day I could be in a floral dress all boho, the next could be something super girly, another day could be seriously casual and then I'll be all black and black. I wasn't exactly sure as to how my style would be today, I just threw on what I liked which happened to be a pair of black leggings and an electric blue peplum top with little zipper details. I added black ankle boots which had a small heel and gold studs to finish it off. My hair was straightened to a pin making it seriously long but I liked it like that, I took a gold diamante headband and placed it across my head for a more boho vibe. Happy with my outfit I quickly applied a little mascara, kohl eye liner and tinted lip balm. You can't possibly expect me to wear heavy duty makeup, new years eve or not, I'm only 11!

Done with it all I petted Cosmo on my way out and bounced down the stairs into the empty common room. I looked around the common room before exiting through the portrait hole. I received a few compliments on my appearance from the people in the portraits making me smile a little.  
>I bounced through the halls happily and once I reached the grand hall the doors were wide open and a large group of people had made their way to the middle of the room, drinks in hand, chatter filling the air, waiting for the count down. I looked around feeling the excitement and happiness all around.<p>

"Cym!" I heard someone call and I looked around, my eyes landed on the twins who were waving from where they were standing against the wall, I smiled and walked up to the two boys

"Hey guys" I grinned

"You look lovely" they both said

"Why thank you" I giggled "You two brush up quite nicely too"

"Thanks" Fred smiled

"Have you guys seen Harry and Ron?" my eyes scanned the small groups of people in front of me but I could see a mop of black hair and a tuft of ginger

They both pointed behind me, I swiftly turn to see Harry and Ron both wearing their knitted jumpers again. Harry was sat on the table facing the fire place with his arms wrapped around his knees, Ron was facing his back as he stared at the fire. I knew what this was about.  
>I marched over to their table, my boots making a clop sound each time I took a step forward. I reached the far table and greeted the two boys<p>

"Hi guys" I beamed

Ron gave me a sad smile while Harry just muttered a quiet "Hello"

"Do you want to play chess?" Ron asked

"No" Harry replied, monotone, he didn't even look at us

"Want to go and visit Hagrid?"

"No"

"Harry, I know what you're thinking but don't, there's something not right about that mirror" Ron looked at his friend with sadness and pity but Harry still didn't turn around, he wouldn't join us and the count down was going to start soon

I moved my way over the table and sat next to Harry by the warmth of the raging fire "Harry" I sighed, he still didn't look at me, he was transfixed on the orange flames "Ron's right, I want to go as much as you do but I know we can't, Dumbledore said so himself, please lets just move passed this"

"How can I?" He asked flatly

"You're not alone Harry" I said simply, it was then he finally turned to look at me "Come on, the count down is about to start wanna watch the fireworks?" I asked

He nodded and we both made our way to the window, soon followed by Ron as the count down begun.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" merry voices cried out

Ron turned to us both "Happy New Year" he gave us his lopsided smile

"Happy new year" Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling as they reflected the magnificent fireworks

"Happy new years boys" I grinned and gave them both a kiss on either cheek and laughed, they both were startled by my forward actions but this just made me laugh even more as Harry's pale cheeks tinged scarlet and Ron's whole face nearly turned as bright as his hair.

"Cym!" I heard a voice cried out, I spun around and saw both the twins marching towards me with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. It was one of those moments where I don't know if I should join them or run from them.

"Yeah?" I smiled back

What happened next was highly unexpected, the twins placed there lips on either side of my face quickly before winking and wishing me a happy new year and then casually walking away leaving not only Harry and Ron an unnatural shade of red but me also.

"Cheeky" I muttered as I blushed furiously

"Bloody hell" I heard Ron whisper

The night went on swimmingly and I realized later that night that I had actually spent a lot of time with Dumbledore over the Christmas holiday, at least once a day I would visit his office to see both him and Fawkes weather it was for an update on my time at Hogwarts with the trio or just for a chat and a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone had returned from their Christmas holiday. I had asked Hermione about the bracelet and it turns out it wasn't her who bought me it. I wonder who it could of been? Over the past few weeks Draco had been getting less irritating if that was even possible but still manages to insult Harry at least once a day if he's lucky. I however stick up for my friends but tolerate him none the less.<br>Today was a Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw match and Cedric was the team Seeker and Jack and Finn were beaters, so I decided to go along and support them. In my school robes I made my way towards the Quidditch pitch with music in my ears. Bopping my head along to All Time Low, not caring if it was too loud and people could hear it.

As I was walking through the halls I saw a rather uncomfortable looking Neville who's legs were bound together, no doubt a hex from Malfoy. He hopped around helplessly and with his lack of coordination, I'm surprised he hadn't fallen over yet, but that didn't stop the by standers from laughing at the poor boy. Who surprisingly, payed no mind to their laughter.

"Neville!" I called out and speedily walked towards him, his head shot up as I called his name and I could tell by the looks of it, he felt relieved to see me. I had been the one to help Neville out of quite a few mishaps and sticky situations but that doesn't mean all of them.

"Oh Cym! Thank god! Malfoy hexed me and I don't know the counter curse!" His Yorkshire accent spoke aloud as he struggled to just stand

"That boy" I muttered angrily "Okay stay still, I'll help you" I paused and raised my hand before performing the counter curse "_recludo_" with a quick twirl of my wand and Neville's legs were soon unlocked

"Oh thanks" he gave me his crooked smile as he managed to stand up straight again

"No problem Neville, but you really do need to start standing up for yourself"

"Yeah but how can I do that when I could barely stand at all" he exclaimed

"Neville you're a lion, Gryffindor for god sake, be brave, I know you've got it in you, you just have to dig deep" I smiled "Well I'm off to the Quidditch match, I'll see you later" I waved good by and continued my way to the match

I strolled through the courtyard only to see Malfoy and his cronies along with a girl named Pansy Parkinson, who is obsessed with him, all gathered by one of the side walls as Draco bragged about his success of cursing Neville.

"And did you see the look on his face?" he laughed

I sauntered up to the group who were all laughing at Neville "Ehm" I cleared my throat and their laughing ceased, Draco turned, his greased back hair flicking slightly and smirked when he saw me

"Well well well, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Draco taunted as his followers snickered

"Hello" I greeted politely which confused them as soon as the word left my mouth "I was just wondering if you could teach me that curse you used on Neville" I asked as casually as possible

They all looked a bit startled at first as to my question but then again why wouldn't they, a Gryffindor asking to learn a curse from a Slytherin? It just wasn't right.

"Excuse me?" Pansy raised her bushy eyebrows at me

"The curse" I nodded looking at her then looking Draco directly in the eye "I was wondering if you could teach me it" I said but then decided he needed buttering up a bit "It's a complex curse for a first year and to see that you had mastered it was quite impressive"

Upon hearing those words his smirk grew and he puffed his chest out slightly "Well I guess I could, I mean after all I did master it" he emphasized the word 'master'

After a few minutes I two had mastered the curse which wasn't surprising considering I have the power of two wands instead of one "so like this?" I questioned I aimed at Goyle and he froze but at the last second I move my aim towards Draco and moved my wrist accordingly while muttering the incantation "Locomotor Mortis" and soon his legs were bound together and he fell down in a heap on the ground. I couldn't help but allow a small smirk to appear on my lips as he struggled to get up.

The other looked shocked at my actions, they most likely weren't expecting that but all in all they seemed just the slightest impressed. I bent down looking Draco straight in the eye before telling him "Think of it as payback for what you did to Neville" and with that I stood up straight and walked away

As I stepped outside I noticed the change in weather, it was warmer but with still a slight nip to the breeze which will no doubt bring a small pink tinge to my nose and cheeks due to the fact that my long hair is tied up into a high pony tail.

I made my way over to the pitch, I was almost late due to my run in with both Neville and Draco but when I arrived, I saw the Hufflepuff team getting ready to go on the pitch. They broke away from their group huddle and readied themselves "Hey guys!" I waved as the team turned to face me, some looked at me confused probably thinking 'who the hell his she and why is she waving at us?' but Cedric, Jack and Finn just smiled and made their way over to me

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here" was the first thing Cedric said to me

"Well you know I could always leave if you want" I joked

"No, we could do with your support" he laughed

"Yeah to be honest we're all a little nervous because the Ravenclaw team just keep getting better" Jack muttered while holding his beater's bat

"Don't worry about it, you'll be great! I know it! Just know I'm obviously rooting for you guys and if you want to find me in the crowd, I'll be the one cheering the loudest" I laughed

I hugged each one before running of into the stands to find a good seat amongst the other Hufflepuff students. I sat with Hannah Abbot and Justin Fintch- Finchly.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" I asked the two pointing at the seat next to Hannah

"No sure, go ahead" I knew both of them from our Potions class and had spoken to them once or twice they seemed nice enough

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a Gryffindor?" Justin asked me

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't support my friends" I shrugged

"Oh really who are your friends?" Hannah asked

Just as the team flew out onto the pitch all the Hufflepuff students in the stands raised to their feet and cheered loudly along with all my whooping!

"Cedric Diggory and Jack and Finn Harries" I said loudly to the two over the cheers

"You know our team Seeker and Beaters?" Justin looked at me wide eyed

I just nodded and as the team flew around in circles I screamed at them as the flew passed our seats "COME ON CEDRIC! GO GET EM JACK AND FINN!" I hollered Hannah flinched slightly at my loud screaming but laughed and soon joined in along with Justin.  
>Before the game started Jack and Finn both sent a cheeky wink my way and Cedric just smiled his golden boy smile. Some of the older girls stood near us just swooned and squealed like fan girls thinking it was for them but I knew he was smiling at me.<p>

As the game went on Cedric had a few close call with the Bludgers but Jack and Finn kept him safe. I hate to admit that Ravenclaw's chasers were a bit better than Hufflepuff but Cedric was a brilliant Seeker so I had faith in their team that they would win. Ten minutes into the game and I thought Ravenclaw might actually win with them at 50 points and Hufflepuff with 10. Cedric and Cho - she's the Ravenclaw team seeker- hadn't even had a glimpse of the Snitch yet and were hovering above and occasionally flying around to look for it.

But then just like last time, the Snitch flew right up to my face and hovered there for a few moments, I smiled at the Snitch and it flew around my neck and whooshed passed my shoulder and passed both Seekers making them bolt after it. By the end of it Hufflepuff had won due to Cedric catching the Snitch nearly 40 minutes, we one by 50 points which was good and lets just say the boys were ecstatic.

I ran down to the pitch and hugged all three boys "You did it, I knew you would!" I grinned

"Isn't it brilliant!" Jack and Finn laughed

"You're like our good luck charm" Cedric laughed and hugged me back "Speaking of good luck Charms, did you get the charm bracelet?" he whispered to me

I looked at him wide eyed "That was you?" and he just nodded, I rolled up the sleeve of my cloak to show him the charm bracelet that rested perfectly on my wrist and has been their since Christmas. I never take it off apart from showers and flying lessons.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you"

The three then escorted me to the library where I was told Harry, Ron and Hermione were before leaving to go celebrate their victory.

"Cym!" Hermione ran towards me and pulled me to their table when she saw me enter the library "Look, look, look here" she pointed at a small piece of text in a very large book

It read

_Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing power. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday_

I looked at the three after reading the short paragraph "Well..." Hermione urged

"So you think that Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone, which is behind the trapped door?" I raised my brow at the three to fake disbelief when in reality, I knew it was there all along

"Exactly and tonight we're going to Hagrid's to see if we can get anymore information from him" Harry told me "Are you coming?"

"I'm in" I grinned and the three smiled back

* * *

><p><strong>HOPED YOU LIKED THE NEWEST CHAPTER- IT WAS SORT OF A FILLER! WRITING BOOK TWO NOW AS WELL! SO EXITED. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE READING THEM. <strong>

****Edited**  
><strong>


	12. Norbert and Dumbledore

It was that night we headed out to Hagrid's. We waited until dark, after hours, to sneak out of the common room. With our cloaks on over regular clothes, to keep ourselves warm over the sharp night time air and to help us blend into the darkness. As we moved swiftly through the halls, every few minutes or so I would turn to look over my shoulder and sure enough, I would often see a blob of platinum blonde blur behind a pillar.

Once we reached Hagrid's hut in the far corner of the grounds next to the Forbidden Forest, we all knocked on the door harshly, bouncing on our toes eager to talk to Hagrid, well the others were, I however had my arms wrapped around myself rubbing my arms due to the cold weather. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, only to see a blonde figure hiding in the shadows near the oak doors that we exited through.

"Hagrid!" Harry said with a tint of worry in his voice as the giant opened the door. Hagrid, a very large half giant man was wearing a oven mits and an apron. Sometimes you forget how soft he is.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today" he said as he was about to shut the door on us.

As he did so, I joined in with the chorus of "We know about the Philosopher's Stone"

"Oh" Hagrid grumbled and let us in reluctantly

Quite the opposite of the temperature outside, Hagrid's hut was toasty and warm, one thing I loved about Hagrid's hut was that we were always welcome and it always had a homey feeling to it.

Hagrid offered us all tea as we made our way inside, the others politely declined but I couldn't resist a cup of Hagrid's best tea.

"Hagrid do you even have to ask?" I laughed "You know I think your tea is the best, I could never refuse" I grinned making him beam back and his beetle like eyes twinkle.

We took off our robes as they were no longer needed due to the heat we were getting from the flickering fire which held a tin bucket. I however knew that in said bucket was none other than a Dragon egg.  
>Hermione and I shared Hagrid's giant arm chair, it was so big that both our bodies fit in the seat with leg room and our whole body was on the top, our feet didn't even dangle over the edge by a little.<p>

"We think Snape is trying to steal it" Harry announced, well that was defiantly getting to the point

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid said while pouring the tea for me into a small mug

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why" Harry and Ron were sat at a bench opposite us with Fang, Hagrid handed me my cup of tea with a smile and I thanked him as I took the cup and sipped the hot liquid which warmed me up instantly

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it!" Hagrid exclaimed angrily, I would of involved myself in the conversation but I preferred to just observe and understand. Like a wallflower. With tea. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face due to the fantastic tea.

"What?" Harry looked like he didn't believe Hagrid

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today" Hagrid said about to stand up

"Wait a minute? One of the teachers?"

"Of course, there are other things protecting the stone aren't there? Spells and enchantments?" it finally dawned on the bright witch sat next to me

"That's right, waste of bloody time if you ask me" Hagrid grumbled

"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy" he laughed "not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore" he looked almost proud until he realized what he told us "I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that" he walked over to the cauldron as it begins to rattle "Oh!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabs the dark egg from inside" Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" its a bit hot, he put the egg on the table and we all crowd around it, me of course with a cup of tea still in hand

"Uh Hagrid? What exactly is that?" Harry peered over the table at the rather large, hot and black egg that is shaking

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed then looked at Hagrid puzzled " But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact" Hagrid didn't question the odd gesture but I knew he would later

The egg began to shake more vigorously and soon pieces were flying everywhere as the creature within the egg emerged. A dragon.

"Is that...a Dragon?" Hermione asks as she looks at the creature with both awe and confusion

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania" Ron explained

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert" Hagrid stares at the Dragon like a mother would her child

"Norbert?" Harry clearly was confused as to Hagrid's name choice, then again who would choose to call a Dragon, Norbert?

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Ron laughs at the name and we all watch the Dragon take in his surroundings and walk about the wooden table

"Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrid smiles and he pets Norbert playfully under the chin, chortling, Norbert slowly backs away and then hiccups releasing a ball of fire and chars the ends of Hagrid's beard. I nearly dropped my tea at that point as I watch Hagrid frantically put out the flames that were about to engulf his beard. "He'd have to be trained up a bit o' course" Hagrid then squints towards the window and I turn only to see the face of Draco Malfoy peering through the dirty glass window on the outside of Hagrid's hut "Who's that?" they all then turn to look at the window and now that Draco knows he's being watched he runs away hoping no one saw him. But we did.

"Malfoy" me and Harry both say in unison, Harry glares at the window where he was once stood

"Oh dear" Hagrid looks afraid, probably fearing that he'll tell everyone about the illegal dragon in his hut he then looks at the three of us "Right you lot better be off then, don't want teacher's catchin' ya out of bed"

We all agreed and I set down my cup of now finished tea and grabbed my cloak and handed everyone else theirs. I pet Norbert before leaving and the three left the hut, I stayed behind a moment to talk to Hagrid.

"I know you're worried Hagrid, about Norbert, but you have to understand that you can't keep him, you could be locked away for it but don't worry, when the time comes we'll find a safe place for him to grow and be happy" I smiled and with those final words, I ran out of the hut and across the field catching up to the others

We re-entered the school together, walking through the torch lit stone corridors "Hagrid's always wanted a Dragon, he told me so the day I met him" Harry told us

"It's crazy, and worse, Malfoy knows" Ron said

"I don't understand, is that bad?"

"Very bad"

We all stopped in our tracks as Professor McGonagal emerged from her room holding a candle and dressed in her nightgown, she glared at the three of us, I wasn't quite sure if it was disappointment in her eyes or anger,either way, I didn't like the way she was looking at us.  
>Draco stood next to her, a smug look on his face, one of which I would love to hex right off!<p>

"Good evening" the way she spoke was like she was holding back her anger but that made it so she was like a bomb she could explode any minute "come with me"

She lead us into her classroom in her, to her desk. She stood at her desk, towering over the four of us. Draco leaned against a seat beside me, arms folded over his chest in a very none caring way. I glared at the boy and he just smirked. Harry, Ron and especially Hermione looked almost ashamed for being caught, I however held my head up high, like a proud Gryffindor.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken" she states

"50?!" Harry exclaimed, the three look outraged and to be fair, they have every right to be, it was pretty unfair, I however stayed expressionless, no need to be shocked or outraged because frankly, I totally saw it coming and Draco, well he was looking as smug as ever

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention" it was then Draco dropped the smug look and walked over to the Professor's desk

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the five of us."" Draco tries to correct her

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates" she tells him.

Now it was our turn to look smug.

* * *

><p>The next day when Gryffindor students saw the Gryffindor points lowered by 200, they first thought that it was faulty, that a mistake had been made or it was a prank by the students of the Slytherin house, but when word of what really happened got around, thanks to Draco, none of the Gryffindor students would talk to us, they just glared at us. The one chance they had to finally beat Slytherin for the house cup was ruined by what? 4 first years who were stupid enough to leave the common room after hours.<p>

Luckily for us, George and Fred quickly got over it and talked to us. The rest of the week was spent mainly with each other, for me also spending more time with Cedric, Jack and Finn. Hating Draco and awaiting out dreaded Friday night detention but I did manage to visit Professor Dumbledore at one point during the week to fill him in on our little trip to Hagrid's.

"Ah Ms Solomon, I was wondering when you'd visit, no doubt this is to inform me of you Friday night detention" I looked at Dumbledore who didn't seem the slightest bit annoyed at Gryffindor's loss in points, in fact his eyes held their signature twinkle almost like he knew more than he was letting on, then again, Dumbledore always does.

"Yes Professor" I smiled, Fawkes saw me from his pedestal and flew over landing on my shoulder, I smiled as the bird nuzzled his face against my cheek as a sign of affection

"It seems Fawkes has taken a shine to you" Dumbledore mused

"It seems so" I petted the bird gently and made my way over to Dumbledore's desk, taking my usual seat, once I was seated, Fawkes flew off my shoulder and back to his pedestal.

"So, the detention?" Dumbledore looked at me amused

"Yes you see professor, we're finally getting somewhere with the Philosopher's Stone, we visited Hagrid a few nights ago to ask him about it and when we did we were followed-"

"Ah yes, I do believe Mr Malfoy is also joining you on this detention for also being out of bed after hours"

"Yes, and he told Professor McGonagall who took away 50 points from us each" I said

"You seem very calm about the whole ordeal"

I just smiled at the Professor and he smiled back softly, a look shared between two people who would appear to be having a mental conversation "Oh also Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you something" He gave me a look telling me to continue "Well you see, Professor, our dear groundskeeper, Hagrid, well we all know he has a love for magical creatures and an act for obtaining them, but it seems he's managed to get his hands on a Dragon"

It was now that Dumbledore looked surprised "A Dragon?"

"Yes sir, I saw it myself, the egg hatched in front of my very eyes, its only a baby now but I know it will grow very large, rapidly, so I was wondering if you could make some arrangements for former student Charlie Weasley to take care of him in Romania, Ron told me he works with Dragons and I think its the perfect place for him to grow and develop" I said

"Very well, I shall make the arrangements, thank you for informing me"

My eyes scanned the office and soon my eyes landed on the Pensieve

"I see you have an interest for my Pensieve" Dumbledore stood and walked over to the Pensieve, me following

"Yes, I've actually been hoping to get one for myself" I stared at the Pensieve with awe and the racks of glass bottles filled with memories beside it

"But you see, these are very tricky to get a hold of"

"Hm...It was just, well, considering my situation, I thought that maybe I could buy one for myself and collect my memories, so I don't forget and I can remember" I explained

"That would be appropriate, but for someone of your age to own one is highly unlikely as the cost and rarity is extremely high"

"I suppose" I sighed

"I suggest you should be off, thank you for visiting me and I hope to see you soon" I tore my eyes away from the Pensieve and nodded, he lead me to the door and opened it for me

"Goodbye Professor, Goodbye Fawkes" I spoke to the old man and his Phoenix, Fawkes replied with a screech from his pedestal and I left the office.

Later in the week before detention, I had practiced some defensive spells, we are going to be going into the Forbidden Forest and who knows what's in there! You never know, it's better to be safe than sorry. And soon enough, the night of detention rolled around.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter - In the next chapter Harry and the gang end up in forbidden forest :) Please leave a review because I love reading them and thanks to springowl13, Spindle89 and Syd Renae for reviewing more than one chapter. :D<p>

****Edited****


	13. The Forbidden Forest

Detention came that night and Me, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco all had to be dressed and ready at ten o' clock in Professor McGonagall's classroom. The four of us arrived in the only to see Draco already there, also Mr Filtch, the caretaker standing near the door with a oil lamp in hand. We walked forward to her desk and stood by Draco, I did anyway, Hermione stood on the other side of me, Ron was next to her and Harry, naturally was as far as he could get from Draco, putting himself on the very end.

I had wrapped up a little bit, wearing my jumper over my uniform, despite it being early summer, British weather is never the best nor is it consistent, even more so since we are up further north, it isn't going to be as warm. The classroom itself without the usual heat from the fire and sun beating through the windows feels nearly as cold as the dungeons.

"Well now that we have you all, Mr Flitch will take you to you're detention, follow him outside and I expect you all back before midnight" she said and waved us off The five of us walked over to Filtch who had a scowl slapped on his face, but that scowl soon turned into a sinister smile

"Right, follow me" he sneered and walked out of the room briskly, not waiting for us to catch up We hurried along behind as we soon reached the doors to let us out, onto the grounds " A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming" Draco gulps in fear, I just roll my eyes, Filtch is just trying to scare us and its not working, we're Gryffindor's for god sake! "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest" Hagrid appears with a crossbow, he looks like he's been crying as I can hear him sniffling "A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filtch groans

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony" Hagrid continues to sniff as he speaks, the only light we have is coming from the small fire lit outside Hagrid's hut.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind" Hermione tries to brighten Hagrid's mood

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all" and failing to do so

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filtch snaps

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." a howl sounds "...werewolves!" Draco is terrified

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that" Draco looks frightened "Nighty-night" he then leaves us to be with Hagrid. Good riddance I say! Trying to scare us!

"Right. Let's go" Hagrid motions us forward as casually walks through the Forbidden forest We all follow slowly but stay close to the half giant.

We wander into the middle of the forest. Everything is dark and cold. Tree's tower above us, roots stick out, and creatures hide. Mist is everywhere and you could hear the occasionally howl of a werewolf in the distance and our only light, the moon. Draco was looking around over his shoulder every few minutes like something might be following him, Ron jumped every time he heard a noise and Hermione stayed as close to Hagrid as possible but Harry and I just followed silently, observing our surroundings. Hagrid stopped and bent over something. My guess. Unicorn blood. That's what we're here for after all.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry looks nervously over at Hagrid, who stands up and looks at all of us, the shining liquid on his finger tips slowly dripping down to hit the dirt.

"What we're here for, see that?" he rubs his fingers together, showing us the blood "That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something" I saw Harry turn his head slightly to look to the side, and true to that, just in the very corner of my eye, I saw a hooded figure glide through the forest in the distance. Hard to make out due to the lack of light and mist but it was there for sure "it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me" Hagrid looked at the two

"Okay" Ron replies weakly

"And Harry, you and Cymbelline will go with Malfoy" Draco grimaces, and Harry nods, I couldn't care less

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Draco announces

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward, Right you lot got that way and we'll go this way and don't forget, shoot green sparks from y'er wand if you find the creature or red if you're in any danger" he points to the directions

"Come on guys, the quicker we find the poor creature, the quicker we can get back into the castle" I said pulled Fang ahead, Draco takes a Lamp from Hagrid and the two follow behind me

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff" Draco complained

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared" Harry challenges him

"Scared, Potter?!" Draco scoffs but his eyes widen as a howl echo's from the distance

"Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared"

I just roll my eyes "You know Draco, none of us would be here if you hadn't told McGonagall, so this is all your fault" I pointed out

"She's right" Harry defended me

"You were the ones out of bed after hours" Draco snapped

"Yes but you were too, you followed us"

"Whatever" Draco grumbled We walked further into the forest and soon came to a clearing which was full of gnarled roots, I took one step further but tripped and nearly fell forward, but I caught myself by grabbing the shoulders of the two boys either side of me

"Sorry" I muttered letting go of their cloaks which I had clutched in my hands when I nearly fell

"It's okay, are you alright?" Harry asks me

"Yeah just tripped...stupid root" I muttered Our conversation ended when Fang growled menacingly

"What is it Fang?" Harry looked at the dog, so did Draco but I however was focused on the cloaked figure in front of me. Up ahead, the cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared right now. As if on que, lighting flashes across the pitch black sky, providing bright flashes of light. Harry gasps and grabs his scar, which is hurting no doubt. Draco however runs of screaming with Fang leaving me and Harry alone. Honestly I didn't think it was possible for Draco to get any paler, I was wrong. Harry and I are left by ourselves, the fear rises up within me as the figure slides over the unicorn and rises, It advances towards us and we back away, but trips over a root and grabs my arm making me fall down next to him. The thunder and lightning increases and the roar of the thunder makes my bones shake. What's funny is, I've always felt calm during a thunder storm, its almost as if with every flash I regain my courage. I feel my palms burn, I look down at my finger tips, sparks are flying from them, my magic my be acting up due to my fear. I clench my hands into fists to hide the magic from Harry.

He crawls backwards as I pluck up my Gryffindor bravery and scrabble to stand up in front of Harry, protecting him, doing my job. Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof beats, a figure leaps over the two of us and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a Centaur. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away into the distance. The Centaur turns to us. Large beyond any horse with a strong upper body of a human man , to be so close to a magical creature this noble, is an honor. "Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you" he tells him, his voice is old, yet he looks young, as if he's lived longer than he looks

"But what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asks, finally standing up

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life" Thunder continued to roar and lighting bolts decorated the sky

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone" Harry answers, the Centaur nods and then turns to me

"It was very brave what you did, protecting Harry from that creature" he looks at me

"I just plucked up my Gryffindor bravery that's all" I smiled and shrugged

"Oh but it's much more than that" he smiled slightly at me, is that a double meaning?

"Harry!" a shrill voice calls along with a dogs bark, I turn around to see Hermione, Hagrid, Ron and Draco appear with Fang

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter" Hagrid greets the Centaur who I know now is called Firenze "You all right there, you two" we both nod at Hagrid

"Harry Potter, Cymbelline Solomon this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck" he turns to gallop away but I stop him

"Firenze!" He turns to look at me "Thank you, you save our lives, I owe you one" he nods "but how did you know my name?" I asked

"All will be answered in due time" his final words were before he galloped away, a strange one that Centaur. Always a double meaning to everything he said to me, and how on earth did he know my name?!

"Right come on you two, you'd best be headin' back, I'll take care of this poor creature" Hagrid looked at the dead unicorn sadly, he looked like he was about to cry, then again, to see something so beautiful, hunted, is a sight one should not witness. Hagrid lead us all out of the Forbidden Forest. No one dared speak, we were all lost in our own thoughts. Even Draco, who I thought would be complaining and using his little catch phrase 'my father will hear about this'

We walked as silent as death itself, something we had all just witnessed. It was almost like the forest was mourning with us. No howls, no scuttling of creatures, even Hagrid's big strides didn't make a sound and the thunder and lightning had stopped. It was quiet and although so people may thing that silence in a place like this is unnerving, it was actually quite relaxing, just you and your thoughts. It really gave me a time to think things over. Something I didn't do often. I'm always having to just go with the flow here at Hogwarts, things are so unexpected, but that's what confuses me, I realize now that no matter how many times I've read the books or see the films, I will never truly know everything about Harry Potter and Hogwarts.

Once we emerged from the edge of the forest and Hagrid's hut was in sight he turned to the group of us "Well I'm sure you can find y'er way back from 'ere, G'night"

"Night Hagrid" we all called, well, minus Draco. We watched as Hagrid walked back into the forest, no doubt to deal with the dead Unicorn. Once inside, none of us spoke, we had a few corridors to pass before Draco and our group split. Now the silence was no longer relaxing, it was more awkward, and I wasn't enjoying it. It was then I suddenly became aware of my locket I was wearing. The one from my parents. The one I never take off. Unless showering of course. I pulled it out from under my robes and held the pendant in my palm, clutching it tightly. My thumb circled over the cool metal and felt over the inscription on the back. We finally came to our parting, Draco swiftly turned left towards the dungeons and we turned right to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Draco" I called before he was to far to hear, he stopped at turn around, expressionless "Bye" I gave him a small smile

"Bye" I could hear the fatigue in his voice but I swear I could of seen the corners of his mouth twitch up I turned around and we continued out walk to the Tower. Once Draco was out of ear shot, Ron was the first to speak

"Bloody hell, could that not of been anymore awkward?" he huffed

"I know" Harry agreed

"Excuse me, Painted Lady?" I looked at the sleeping Lady in the portrait that hid the entrance to our common room. She was asleep.

"Huh? What? Oh its you" she looked at us groggily, what? Even painting's need their sleep "Password?"

"Pig Snout" I answered, she then lazily swung open, allowing us in

"What was that all about?" Hermione suddenly spoke up

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"You and Draco, the whole Goodbye thing" she looked at me

"Oh, I was just being polite" I shrugged

"A little too polite, it's his fault we were in the forest in the first place!" Ron was tired, we all were but it didn't stop him from showing his distaste towards Draco

"Whatever" I yawned, Harry walked ahead and just stood in front of the fire place that was burning furiously

"Something the matter Harry?" Hermione asked him as we all took a seat by the toasty flames while Harry still stood.

"There is something I need to tell you" Harry spoke

"Tonight, in the forest, what killed that unicorn, well...it was Voldemort" Harry spoke his name making Ron and Hermione wince slightly, I however had no reaction, I was there. "

You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione was shocked, just like Ron

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll He'll come back" Harry takes a seat after a bit of continues pacing

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked timidly

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight"

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Ron gulps down his fear

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" The boys shrug, I answer at the same time as Hermione

"Dumbledore!"

"As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched" Harry smiled slightly. I just yawn and lie further back into the comfy chair, still fiddling with my locket

"What is that?" Hermione asks me, bring all the attention on the piece of jewelery around my neck, clutched in my hand

"Oh this?" I ask opening my palm, they nod "It's my locket" I shrug

"It's very pretty" she smiled

"Can I see it?" I nodded and took it off from around my neck, the moment the chain left my neck, it's like I lost a piece of me, I felt bare

"It was my mum's" I whispered and placed it in Hermione's hand, the boys leaned over to get a better look at the locket. Hermione examined the locket, her dainty fingers tracing every detail, the pentagram, crescent moon, tree of life and the inscription

"I am the beauty of the green earth and the white moon among the stars" Hermione read aloud the inscription

"It's beautiful, may I open it?" she looked at me, smiling, I just nodded She unclasped the locket to reveal a two individual picture, one of my Dad and one of my Mum both of them smiling, their eyes shining bright. She looked at them and smiled more, she unclasped the centre hook and looked at the other pictures, one of my mum and dad together, my mum, very small, was stood in front of my dad and my dad, who was a fair bit taller than my mum was stood behind her and had his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed to her cheeks and my mum was blushing, her eyes closed with a closed smile on her lips and the last one of all three of us. Me smiling at the camera, it was when I was much younger, rosy chubby cheeks, missing front tooth and my parents either side of me, smiling and looking down at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Hermione closed the locket and stared at the back, her fingers ran over the final inscription

"To KS, all my love, JS" Hermione read aloud "KS? JS?" she turned to me confused I just smiled as my parents names left my lips

"My parents Katherine Solomon and Johnathan Solomon"

"These are you parents?" Harry asked

"Yeah" I smiled

"They're..." he paused, trying to find the right word "Beautiful"

"You look nothing like them" Ron suddenly blurted out, I couldn't help but laugh at that, Hermione instantly scowled at him for ruining the moment "No no no" Ron waved his arms frantically, wide eyed "I didn't mean it like that what I meant was, you...they.." he fumbled over his words

"It's okay Ron, I get it, I was adopted, remember?" I looked at my ginger friend

"Oh yeah" Hermione gave me my locket back and I slipped it back on, around my neck, I felt more at ease now, knowing my parents were closer to my heart now

"I'm really tired you guys, I'm going to bed" I said standing up

"Coming Hermione?" she nodded and stood up "Good night boys" I yawned and me and Hermione then headed to our dorm room.

"Have you been studying?" Hermione asked me

"For finals?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah I have"

"Do you want to study with me tomorrow in the library?"

"Sure"

"I can't believe time has flown by so quickly at Hogwarts" she sighed

"Me too"

"Anyway Goodnight Cym, Crookshanks, Cosmo"

"Goodnight" I replied and I fell asleep with Cosmo next to me, clutching my locket.

* * *

><p><strong>**Edited**<strong>


	14. Caught by Flitch

3 weeks till final exams and Hermione and I have been spending more time in the library. Although, I can't seem to concentrate properly. So instead I've been occupying my time, instead of filling my day with studies, I have other jobs to do. Such as visit Dumbledore and practical magic and some other more dangerous activities. I had bumped into Professor Flitwick this morning and he remembers my performance on the piano earlier this year and also remembers my promise to join the choir and orchestra. Turns out he's holding me to it, and expects me at the first meeting for both clubs next year.

I realized how little I had been playing music this year and wondered how I could practice and get back into it and then a rather wild idea came to mind. Ever since my trip into Forbidden Forest I've been heading up to the 3rd floor corridor during lunch, a little earlier most people leave the Great Hall but everyone thinks I'm studying. Little do they know, I'm visiting a certain three headed dog. Fluffy. Yes it's true, at first it was very dangerous. I would carry either my flute or guitar to the 3rd floor corridor, how, you may ask? A simple shrinking charm. Now I walk around with a mini flute or guitar in my pocket. And to make sure I don't get caught, a silencing charm of course! At first it was very dangerous to visit the three headed dog, he nearly bit my head off the first time but once I played him a simple lullaby he went back to sleep. Eventually, he didn't always sleep, he would just listen to the music play. He liked my playing, especially the flute. Now he's a very loving dog, would you believe it? It was difficult, to get to this stage, but do able non the less. He has a very good taste in music, Fluffy does. I visited him yesterday.

"Hi boy" I smiled as I entered his room, he lifted his heads up from his paws and they each lightly licked my cheeks as a greeting "yeah thanks for that, making me all wet and covered in slobber...really attractive"

"I've got a new song for you today" I spoke, it was almost as if he understood me, he barked and I quickly shushed him remembering I didn't use the silencing charm. I quickly waved my wand over the area behind me "_Silencio_" I pulled out my guitar from my pocket and then held it in my palm and pointed my wand at it "_Engorgio_" the guitar tripled in size and fit me perfectly. I strummed a few times to check it's tune.

"My dad wrote this one" I told him and I began to play

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fas_

_t You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

He barked happily when I finished. When I played I was filled with a whole feeling in my heart, like where my parents were, it was filled but as soon as I stopped, the feeling left, and my heart felt cold again. I set my guitar down and walked over to the large dog. I pet all three of his heads and stroked him behind his big ears.

"I better get back, I need to see Dumbledore" I spoke to the Dog in hushed whispers, the dog only whined in response "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled I walked back to the door, I grabbed my guitar on the way and shrunk in down to pocket size, I put the guitar back in my pocket and turn back to the dog "Bye" he just bowed his head and when I left the room the silencing charm was lifted.

I ran down the hall quickly but just as I opened the door that brought me to the staircase, Filtch was stood right in front of the door, holding Mrs Norris in his arms. A look of shock over came his face as he looked down on my 11 year old self which was soon replaced by a sinister smile. "Well well well, look at what we have here" he cackled "First year in the forbidden corridor, Dumbledore will no doubt have something to say about that, come 'ere you!" he grabbed my for-arm tightly and dragged me through the halls.

I wasn't scared. Why should I be? He was taking me to Dumbledore, I needed to see him anyway. He pulled me through the halls mercilessly, unfortunately at that moment people had been leaving the Great hall after dinner and wandering the halls during their free time, meaning a lot of people saw Flitch pulling me across muttering under his breath. This caused people to stare a no doubt, wonder what a little first year could have done to get sent to Dumbledore's office.

"Woah Cym! Where is Filtch taking you?" The twins marched up from behind me

"Dumbledore's office" I answered

"What did you do?" the seemed more intrigued than shocked I just winked at the two boys leaving them standing in a crowded hallway as Flitch continued to pull me along.

"Cym!" I turned to look ahead seeing a familiar grey eyed boy waving and grinning my way, Cedric

"Hey Ced, sorry but I'm kinda busy right now" I rambled as Filtch dragged me right passed him "I'll talk to you later!"

Just before we arrived at the Golden Gargoyle, I passed Draco and his minions, who just stopped, watched and whispered as we passed by. I definitely going to get questioned in my next Potions lesson.

"Acid Pops" Flitch spoke the new password and the Gargoyle turned, revealing the hidden staircase We walked up the winding stairs, one thing I have done nearly everyday this year, not that Filtch knows that and he knocked on the door.

"Enter" the old voice rang out, Filtch burst open the door and pushed me inside the office making me trip over my cloak and land on the floor, Dumbledore chuckled. I pushed my ponytail out of my face and pulled myself off the floor by grabbed the closest book shelf

"Hello Professor" I smiled

"Professor, this student was found wandering the 3rd floor corridor and that is Forbidden-" Flitch began his rant

"Mr. Flitch, I am very well aware of rules, however I believe I can deal with this matter on my own, you are excused" he waved his hand towards Flitch, shooing him from his

"But-but but - I - She was- the - "

"Mr Flitch" Dumbledore looked at the man with a stern expression "You are excused" Flitch left with Mrs Norris at his heels, grumbling on about unfair punishments. I just laughed. "Please, sit down, I have been expecting you"

"You have?"

"Yes, although I am rather interested as to your reasons of wandering the 3rd floor corridor, what exactly were you doing?"

"Oh you know, just making a new friend"

"Indeed"

"Professor, I was wondering, Summer is coming soon, and I don't have any where to go, what am I going to do?" I asked him

"Ah, that is a problem, I shall send an owl this afternoon, hopefully, we'll be able to find someone kind enough to take you in for the summer"

"Thank you professor" I smiled

"Now, the reason I wished to speak with you was because due to your extra abilities and purpose, I would like for you to consider private teachings"

"Private Teachings, you mean extra lessons?"

"Yes, with me"

"With you"

"Yes" I was shocked, me? Be taught by the greatest wizard of all time? This was a no brainer "Of course Professor"

"Excellent, we shall begin next year"

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yes, that is all"

"Okay, goodbye Professor" I smiled and then headed for the door

"Oh and Ms Solomon" I turned back around to face him "Good luck in your exams"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Once I arrived back into the Common room, people started asking questions, questions like<p>

"What did you do?"

"What did Filtch want?"

"Did you get into trouble?"

"What's going on?"

"Did you get sent to Dumbledore's office?"

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"What happened?"

I just looked at them all, smiled and then left for my dorm room which I was sharing with Hermione When I arrived into my dorm, Hermione was there surrounded by books, studying. As usual.

"How was studying?" She asked me as I entered our room

"Fine" I shrugged and flopped down on my bed only to has Cosmo run over and jump on the bed so he can curl up into a ball on my tummy She let out a large sigh and slammed her book shut

"What have you really been doing?"

"Excuse me?" I propped myself up on my elbows

"I mean, I know you haven't been studying, so come on, what have you been doing every lunch?"

"If you must know, I've been playing music" I told her

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So all this time, you haven't been studying?"

"Nope"

"Cym!"

"What?!"

"You need to study!"

"Fine" I grumbled, I got up and walked over holding Cosmo in my arms and sat cross-legged on her bed, I grabbed my DADA book and began to read "Happy?"

"Ecstatic"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being such a short chapter but I feel like I needed to add this in to tie up any loose ends, another chapter up tomorrow, hopefully so be ready! <strong>

**Review! **

**Follow! **

**Favourite! **

****Edited****


	15. Exams and The Trapped Door

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable" Hermione said as we left our final exam. History of Magic.

"Of course you would Hermione" I laughed at my bushy haired friend

Thinking back on my exams, they weren't that hard to be honest. In transfiguration, a subject which I pride myself in and would like to think I'm quite good at, we had to Transfigure a mouse into a Snuff Box. You received extra marks for how pretty the snuff box was and marks were taken off if you're still had a tail or whiskers. Some were unfortunate enough to have both on their Snuff Box. Mine however, I managed to transfigure my little white mouse into a golden snuff box with out a tail and whiskers and for extra marks it was in graved with spiral details and the word Gryffindor written across it in calligraphy. I was pretty pleased with it if I do say so myself. In charms we had to make a pineapple tap dance across a desk which a also managed to do, but not as well as Transfiguration. In Potions we had to make the forgetfulness potion which was also easy but then again Potions is one of my best subjects and finally in History of Magic, we had a one hour test on questions about the history of Self Stirring Cauldrons which was dreadfully boring.

"Which ones did you find easiest Cym?" Hermione asked me

"Uh...Transfiguration, Potions and DADA" I said

"I found them all quite easy" she smiled

"That's good"

"And I've already thought about what I want to do next year and what subjects to take in third year" Hermione continues

"I guess I've got a vague idea"

"Like what?"

"Well next year Professor Flitwick has pushed me into Hogwarts orchestra and Frog Choir which I don't mind except I'm not much of a singer really, I haven't sung for anyone but my parents and I am very music based so I guess its okay but I haven't thought far ahead as third year"

"Well I have" she smiled

"Speak for yourself" Ron scoffed and then turned to his best friend, I also watched as Harry rubbed his scar trying to subdue the pain "All right there Harry?" "My scar, it keeps burning" he hisses in pain

"it's happened before" Hermione adds

"Not like this"

"Perhaps you should see the nurse" Ron offered

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!"

"I agree with Harry, I think its a warning too" I push in

He continues to rub his scar and then sees Hagrid across the field, at his hut "Oh. Of course!" He exclaimed and runs towards Hagrid hut, the three of us trailing along side him

"What is it?" Hermione looks at her green eyed friend in confusion

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" We approach Hagrid, who is playing the Harry Potter theme on his flute, something I taught him earlier this year, I smiled knowing he's still practicing "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" We stopped in front of Hagrid who was still playing on his flute "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Hagrid stops playing "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up" Hagrid replied, a little confused at our student interest in the whole situation

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked"

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.""

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him" Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep" The three gape at Hagrid who then just realised what he said "I shouldn't have told you that"

The three take off in the other direction, towards the school "Where you going?! Wait!"

"Great playing by the way Hagrid" I added before running off after my friends

We run through the corridors at full speed, pushing past students who are coming out of or going to exams, once we reach McGonagall's class room the four of us come tearing in and run up the aisles between desks, we pass a ghost and stop at the desk where McGonagall is sat who is startled by our rushed appearance

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry tries to stress how important the matter is with the tone of his voice

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London" the Professor replied

"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone."

McGonagall is shocked "How do you know..."

"Someone's going to try and steal it"

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." she was firm and to the point We turn and slowly make our way out of the class room and into the hallway, we begin to walk to our common room when Harry stops us

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy"

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione is cut off as Snape suddenly appears behind us

"Good afternoon. Now, what would four young Gryffindor's such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" he sneers

"Uh...we were just..."

"We're on our way to the Gryffindor Common Room" I said

"You want to be careful. People will think you're-" Harry glares madly at Snape, who looks shocked"-up to something." He then marches away, his cloak billowing behind him

"Now what do we do?" Hermione looks at the three of us

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." Harry had a plan, one I already knew and was going to follow.

* * *

><p>It was cold that night. The fire in the Gryffindor Common Room is no longer burning for some odd reason. Me and Hermione stayed up, waiting for everyone, even McGonagall to have turned in for the night. Once we got to the common room after we bumped into Snape, we arranged to meet at Midnight. We changed from our School robes into the clothes we would wear when we go out of the common room to find the stone. I wore just some old jeans and a t shirt with a hoodie and some comfortable shoes knowing that it would be cold and my clothes would get ruined anyway and of course, I bought my wand.<p>

When the clock struck 12 both Hermione and I threw off our covers and headed for the door. We carefully strode across the hall, past all the other dormitories. Hoping not to wake the other students, we couldn't help but cringe slightly when the floorboards would creak. Once we got to the top of the staircase, we met with Harry and Ron. I gave them a small wave, I looked to my left, towards the fireplace and sure enough, in would of the chairs, I could see a leg sticking out, duck pajamas. Neville. The four of us made our way down the stairs and across the floor. The four of us stopped as were heard the sound of a frogs croak. We turn to see a small Frog sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Trevor" Harry eyes the frog

"Trevor! Shh! Go, you shouldn't be here" Ron tries to scare away the little amphibian Neville appears behind the chair "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now, Neville, listen. We were-" Harry tries to reason with Neville, but it was no use

"No! I won't let you!" Neville stands in front of us, blocking our path

"You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you" he's voice fails him as it breaks and he stutters yet he still holds out his fists

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this..." Hermione says as she takes out her wand "Petrificus Totalus" and hexes him with a body bind. Neville is frozen on the spot and falls backwards onto the ground with a loud thud as Hermione puts her wand back into her pocket. Ron gulps and looks at Hermione

" You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary"

"Let's go" Harry walks by Neville, being careful not to step on him and apologizes " Sorry"

"Sorry" Hermione does the same

"It's for your own good, you know" Ron tells him

I look at the boy on the floor and sigh "Neville" I shake my head but then grab and cushion and a blanket from the couch near the fire. I lift his head and place the pillow underneath and drape the blanket over him. The other three gave me a questioning look "what?!" I held my hands up defensively "we couldn't just leave him like that"

"I guess so" Ron mutters

"Come on, we don't have much time" Harry said and pulls out his cloak of invisibility I ran past Neville, to the portrait hole where the other three were stood and Harry wrapped the cloak around us all. Me and Hermione were stood in front of the two boys and we pushed open the portrait, accidentally waking up the Fat Lady.

"Wha- What? Who's there?" she asked as we snuck past We made our way through the corridors, only just managing to sneak past a lurking Filtch and Mrs Norris until we came to the Forbidden third floor corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M REALLY SORRY for my late update. Its just that the night I updated, a few hours later we got a call. My Grandmother had passed away so the funeral was the next day and everything was just crazy for the past week. But I'm back now and ready to get back to this. <strong>

**I've actually read through some of it and noticed it needs some serious editing. So once this book is finished which may take a few more chapters, I'll edit it then start book two. I will be going through each Harry Potter book and each book will reveal more about Cym with a big surprise at the very end which I hope you will love but other than that I hope you like this chapter and leave a review. **

**Thanks **

****Edited****


	16. The Philosophers Stone

We came to the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor, the temperature instantly dropped as we entered the darkened hallway, it was cold and dull, as if there was a Dementor lurking around. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to make sure we weren't followed however when I did turn, because we were huddled together so closely, my nose met Ron's hard shoulder making him stop abruptly and stumble slightly

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione moaned to Ron

"Sorry" He apologized and we continued to walk, as we walked by a Hogwarts engraved pedastol a flame lights and Hermione draws out her wand and points it at the door

"_Alohomora_" The door unlocks itself, opens and once we were inside, it shuts itself behind us. I look in front of me to see the giant three headed Dog with the Obsidian black coat of fur, sleeping in front of us with the slight twinkle of the Harp playing in the background.

"Wait a minute...he's..." a blow of air from the dogs breath hits us, and the cape flutters off "Sleeping"

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp" Harry tells us as we approach the sleeping dog

"Uh. It's got horrible breath!"

"We have to move its paw"

"What?!"

"Come on!" Harry grabs the giant paw, which is blocking the door

"Okay. Push! " We strain and move it to the side as gently as we can making room so we can open the trapped door" I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign" its then the Harp stops playing Fluffy's eyes open

"If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?"

"The harp. It stopped playing" Hermione said

"I think we should just jump" I butted in hoping that they would listen and avoid the wrath of Fluffy Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder in a disgusting goop

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh" Ron is utterly disgusted and tries to wipe of the slimy slobber, we all look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing and he breaks the wooden door and dives at the four of us. Each head is latched onto either Harry, Ron or Hermione, however it seems that Fluffy is completely oblivious to my presence or doesn't want to scare me.

"Jump! Go! " I push them forward and they all jump through the trapdoor, I'm the last one to follow. I fall through the trapped door and land on the Devil's Snare right opposite Hermione, Ron and Harry either side of me

"Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really" Ron laughs The plant begins to move towards them

"Oh. Ahh!" Harry struggles as the plants start to wrap around him, both he and Ron are frantic, Hermione, had realized what it is we are exactly in and relaxes.

However one of the vines manages to latch it self tightly around my throat cutting off my air supply. I try not to struggle but its wound so tightly around my neck I can't breath. My only hope is to stay still and it will let me go, if I can hold my breath for that long. I relax my whole body and close my eyes as the Devil snare continues to wrap itself around my friends and the two boys struggle. I feel my head become heavy and eye vision blur slightly but just as I'm about to struggle once more for air, I feel myself sink within the plant and soon enough I fall through and land on the hard floor underneath. I take a greedy gasp for air, trying to fill my lungs as my vision returns

"CYM!" I hear the two boys call for me, I'm guessing they saw my little disappearance

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster" Hermione yells at the two boys as I watch from down below

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron begins to struggle even more

"Just relax Ron!" I call out "I'm fine!" Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below and lands a few feet away from me, I run to my friend and help her up as she dusts herself off. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks" she smiles

"Hermione!" they call for her

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron continues to struggle, this boy really won't relax will he?

"Just relax!" Hermione calls out

"Cym! Hermione! Where are you?!"

"Do what I say. Trust me" I call back Harry relaxes and is sucked through and lands to my left

"Ahh! Harry!" Ron screams and is now frantic

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks him as I continue to watch Ron

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

"Help!"

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione sighs

"Apparently not" Harry looks at his friend through the gaps of the vines in the ceiling

"Nope" I mutter to the two as they watch with me

"We've got to do something!" Hermione stomps her foot down

"What?"

"I remember reading something in Herbology...Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... Oh what did Professor Sprout say... it likes the dark and damp"

"So light a fire!" Harry yelled

"Yes of course! But there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!" those were Ron's last words before a piece of Devil Snare wrapped itself around his mouth, cutting him off

"Oh for gods sake!"I was getting impatient now, I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed at the plant and cast the spell "_Lumos Solem_!" a jet of light erupted from my hand and penetrated the thick vines

"That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Hermione cheers as the Snare shrieks and recoils, Ron is released from its grasp and falls below to where we are stood

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry helps his friend up from the floor

"Yeah" Ron stands in a casual manner as if nothing happened "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic"

"Lucky Cym and Hermione pay attention in Herbology" Harry corrected him

"They said more than one Professor helped protect the stone, Devil snare, I'm guessing that was Professor Sprout's contribution, Fluffy's was Hagrid's" I listed them off as I explained

"I wonder who else as been assigned to this" Hermione ponders

"I dunno" Ron shrugs For a moment we are silent and in that moment there is a sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asks as she listen carefully to the sound

"I don't know. Sounds like wings" Harry tilts his head slightly to the left to listen

"Its coming from there" I point to the door towards the left " Come on" I run ahead, with the three trailing behind and push open the door which didn't need a charm to be opened and we enter into a room filled with golden "birds." which are actually keys. The first thing I do is I let my eyes scan the vast amount of keys flying around, looking for a large rusty one. But unfortunately due to the crazy amount, I can't seem to find them.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these" Hermione says

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door" Harry says as we come upon a broomstick, suspended in the air

"What's this all about?"

"I don't know. Strange" Harry mutters as he runs his hands over the old broom Ron creeps over to the door and takes out his wand and rattles the lock

"_Alohamora_" he shrugs "Well, it was worth a try"

"This must be what Professor Flitwick added, the charmed keys" I told the three

"Ugh! What are we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" Hermione's eyes begin to scan each key

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle" Ron is smarter than he looks...

"There! I see it!" Harry calls and points towards a big fat key "The one with the broken wing!" He looks down at the broom

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asks, I look at the dark haired boy for a moment, tearing my eyes away from the keys in the air

"It's too simple" he mutters hesitating to grab the broom

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron boosts his best friends self esteem, It works as then Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them to avoid getting hit "This complicates things a bit!" Ron gulps as we watch Harry take off after the broken key, He flies off, after the key. The others follow him as Harry grabs the key. I run to the door ready to catch the key

"Catch the key!" He zooms by and throws the key to me. I catch it and heads for the lock while Harry distracts the other keys, I shoved the fluttering key into the hole

"Hurry up!" Ron yells at me I push the door open, Me, Hermione and Ron rush through, followed by Harry on the broom and I slam the door shut behind us , just as the keys slam up against it. I barricade the door with my body until the sound of keys slamming against wood stops.

"Great flying Harry" I laugh

"Thanks" he smiles slightly "nice catch"

"Meh" I shrug and step away from the door, Harry places the broom aside and we looked around the room, only to see an unconscious mountain troll, he was knocked out cold and laying next to him was his club and a large rock with blood on it. No doubt from the troll. A wave of De-Ja-Vu washed over me as I was reminded of the night of the Halloween feast. My birthday and having met that same troll in the girls bathroom. I instinctively touched my left cheek which had a scar upon it from that day.

"Glad Snape's already dealt with this one" Harry carefully steps around the troll

"Yeah" I laughed "I would hate to go through this again"

"Me too" Ron nodded in agreement We closed the second door behind us carefully, trying not to wake the troll. By now, after getting past Fluffy, the Devil's Snare and the Keys. Our clothes were slightly torn and very dirty I could feel the dust seeping in through my clothes to my skin making me itch. Once we walked into the next room flames were cast in front and behind us. In the centre of the room was a table, on the table there were different bottles lines up. Each on a different colour, shape and size. Potions.

"This must be what Snape added" I said, I walked towards the table and picked up the rolled up piece of Parchment "It's a riddle" I began to read the riddle aloud

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight"

"Brilliant. This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever" Hermione smiled

"I think Cym better take this one" Ron gulped as he eyed the purple and black flames wearily

"Yeah she did get the highest mark in Potions" Harry agreed

"Hermione help me" I called my friend over as we got to work on the potion riddle, in honesty I already knew what would and wouldn't help us so I just added information here and there to help move this along faster. In a few minutes we finished the riddle with the order of 1. Posion 2. Wine 3. Potion Forward 6. Wine 7. Potion Backwards

"We've done it!" I smiled

"Brilliant!" Harry came towards us

"So what do we do?"

"Take a sip of this" I held up the smallest bottle

"It will allow us to go ahead of the black flames and then drink this" I held up the largest bottle

"this will help us get back through the purple flames, only a sip though, there is just enough for the four of us" We each to a small sip of the flavorless potions and continued through the flames only to come to the room I dreaded the most. The Chess Game.

"Bloody hell" Ron was in awe as he stepped onto the giant chess board

"This is chess!"

"This must be McGonagall's, she must of Transfigured this chess pieces to be life size" the pieces then nodded

"I get it!" Ron smiled "We have to play our way across the board" the pieces then nodded again "Right so, the whites start, so I guess we have to be the blacks" the pieces nodded once more "Alright Hermione-" I interrupted Ron before he continued

"I call Knight!" I then ran over to the Knight on the right, the Knight got off the horse and stood to the side, I climbed onto the horse before anyone could say anything

"Fine" Ron grumbled, I knew he wanted to be the Knight, but it was for his own good, I didn't want him to be sacrificed in this game, it had to be me, not him

"Hermione you take the queen side Castle, Harry, you'll take the Bishops square and as for me, I'll be the King" The queen side castle, king and bishop all moved off the board leaving spaced for Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well, white moves first, and then...we play" Ron announced from the Kings Square, A pawn on the other side moves forward and Ron studies the game

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked, eying the pieces carefully as if they would attack at any moment

"You there! D-5! " Ron points towards a black pawn, it moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

The game started and honestly, I had no idea what was going on as I had no idea how to play. As the game carried on, pieces of pottery from the players would fly everywhere, some hitting us and giving us cuts. One piece in particular sliced across my left cheek. The heat in the room from the side line fires made me sweat, nor Ron, Harry, Hermione or moved. Until the queen turned to face me.

"Wait a minute" Harry caught on, this was it, it was time to sacrifice myself instead of Ron so Harry could continue.

"You understand right, Harry" Ron looked at his friend and then turned to me "Cym, if you want us to win this game the Queen will have to take you and then Harry will be free to check the King, it's all down to you"

"No, Cym! No!" Harry yelled

"Do it" I told him, without hesitation

"No, Cym, you can't! Ron there must be another way!" Hermione was panicking

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Ron, you" It felt great stealing Ron's line but its true "Go on Ron, make the move"

"Knight to H-3" Ron made the call and that was it The horse began to move shifting from space to space, what was only moments felt like hours. I clutch my locket in hopes of it keeping me safe. I couldn't jump that meant the player had moved and we'd lose. I had to stay on the horse. There was no escape. Only hope. I swallowed the lump in my throat as the horse stopped and the Queen moved to face me.

"Check" I whispered

It was as if everything was in slow motion. She grabbed her sword and plunged it into the Horse making the piece explode and the force send me flying off the horse, across the board and slam onto the floor. Piece's flying in different directions. The impact made my body feel numb, I could barely breath. It was as if the air had turned toxic and each breath brought pain, my head as pounding and my vision blurred.

"CYM!" Harry yells, Hermione starts walking to me

"NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing" Hermione freezes and then moves back. Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King "Checkmate" The Kings sword falls onto the ground victory. Harry breathes out and then the three run to me "Take care of Cym. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Cym's right...I have to go on" I feel so lucky to have such good friends.

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are" Hermione tells him

"Not as good as you" Hermione smiles, flattered

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful"

"Harry?" I grab his wrist before he walks away, he looks at me waiting for me to continues, with what little energy I had left I took my locket off my neck and placed it in his hand "For good luck" He nodded and slipped it into his pocket. And that's when I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>**SEQUEL INFORMATION PLEASE READ**<strong>

**Sob sob...We're almost at an end of their first year... With one more chapter to go which hopefully I could get uploaded tomorrow! Then I'm going to read through and edit and start book 2! **

**I've got some major things planned for book 2 and 3 so I really hope you continue to read this, I know some people can't be bothered to read the sequel but you'll learn a lot more about Cym and her powers and family. **

**Please leave and review, follow and favourite and I'll see you soon xxx**

****Edited****


	17. Goodbye For Now

Darkness faded into light as my eyes opened. I groaned and held my hand to my eyes and the drastic change in lighting hurt, and I needed to adjust.

"She's awake"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"She looks battered"

"She looks fine!"

"Ooo...Sorry no need to get defensive"

Voices echoed from all around me and my vision went from colored blur to clear faces. All around me were my friends. Ron, Hermione, Jack, Finn and Cedric.

"What's going on?" my voice was slightly horse but they heard me well enough

"You're in hospital" Hermione walked over and sat on my bedside, Ron stood next to her "Where's Harry?!" I shot up from my bed and looked around frantically as my head spun

"Harry's fine, he's over there, sleeping" Ron told me and pointed to a mess of black hair sticking out of the covers in the bed beside me

"Okay" I nodded and then looked at Jack, Finn and Cedric

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to see you of course!" the twins smiled together

"We even brought you gifts from Hogsmead" I looked at the table at the top of my bed and saw a few boxes of sweets, chocolate frogs and a couple of get well soon cards. No where near as many as Harry though as his table was nearly over flowing with gifts.

"Thanks guys" I sat up properly and Cedric came as sat on the other free bed side

"How are you feeling?" he asks me

"Fine, I feel fine" I shrugged "Though I might feel better with a little bit of sugar" I joked while eying the sweets Hermione, Jack and Finn grabbed everything on the table and placed it on my lap, there were two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, 3 chocolate frogs and two packets of Liquorish wands, four get well soon cards and a stuffed owl teddy. I grabbed a packet of Liquorish wands and started to eat them, not exactly the healthiest breakfast but I was hungry and they're tasty, sue me, I tossed a box of Bertie Bott's to the twins which Jack caught " Help yourselves" I offered Hermione and Cedric some liquorish wands

"Oh no we couldn't, Cym, they're yours" Hermione refused

"Yes, they are mine, and I'll do with them what I wish, and what I wish to do is to share them with you so come on, I know you want some" I smiled and they all helped themselves to the candy "Ron you can have the chocolate frogs if you like, I know you collect the cards plus a lot of chocolate gets a bit sickly for me, I'm more of a sweets person anyway" I shrugged Ron's eye lit up like a kid on Christmas day

"Really?! Oh cheers!" and he dove for the chocolate frogs

I began to open the cards, one was from Jack, Finn and Cedric, they each had written a little get well soon note in the card, when you opened the card fireworks shot out and spelt 'get well soon' in the air. Another card was from Hermione and Ron and they both put a little message in the card, it had a photograph on the front that moved, it was a picture of a snitch flying and as it flew, gold glitter spelt out 'get well soon' in it's trail. The third card was from everyone in Gryffindor, some had written in little messages like Seamus, Dean and Neville and the rest just signed it and put and odd get well soon or smiley face here and there. The last card was from all the staff at Hogwarts, they had written little messages and signed there names in the card also.

"Who is this from?" I asked holding up the stuffed owl teddy which honestly looks and awful lot like Hedwig.

"That's from Ced" Jack said and popped a bean in his mouth but after a bite spat it out "Yuck! Owl droppings"

"Thanks, I love it" I smiled at Cedric who smiled back "Is it a he or a she?"

"It's whatever you want it to be" Cedric answered

"Okay so I think it'll be a she and I shall dub thee Spirit"

"Spirit?" Ron looked doubtful, with a mouth full of chocolate frog, one leg sticking out of his mouth

"Yeah Spirit" I shrugged clutching the Owl

"We all know what happened by the way" Finn randomly spoke up, I looked at him confused

"You know the whole Philosopher's Stone thing, the whole school knows but problem is, as it's gotten around, the story's changed, I heard from one kid that Harry had to kill a Giant just to get passed-"

"Yeah really daft stuff going around but we know the real story, Ron and Hermione told us" Jack finished

"It was really brave what you did, sacrificing yourself so Harry could go on and stop You-Know-Who" Cedric praised me

"Thanks but I knew what needed to be done and Harry was the one meant to do it besides I knew my locket would keep me safe and here I am! Fit as a fiddle!" I smiled the others laughed and nodded but my smile soon feel and my hand flew up to my neck, where a chain was meant to be, there was nothing there "My locket! Where's my locket!" I was thrown into a fit of panic, I looked under my shirt, my pajama pockets, the draw, anywhere I could see, Cedric had to hold my arms down to stop me from moving

"Hey hey, shhh, what locket?" His grey eye bore deep into mine as he tries to calm me down

"My mother's locket, it kept me safe, I gave it to Harry for good luck and..." I stopped there because I didn't even know how to finish it

"Cym, when we found Dumbledore he ran straight to Harry, he was unconscious so we don't know, I'm really sorry but don't worry we'll find it" Hermione assured me, maybe it was the way she said it or the way she looked at me but I just knew I could count on her and I would have my mothers locket back soon enough

"Excuse me!" Madame Pomfrey waltzed into the room from her office "Visiting time is over, go on, you lot best be off now or you'll be late for the goodbye feast, hurry up come on now, leave her be"

"We'll wait for you outside the great hall" Hermione smiled at me and the other all nodded in agreement

"Okay, see you soon" I waved goodbye to my friends as they all left the infirmary

"Right lets just check you over to see if you can attend the feast, you had quite a nasty fall from that Knight's horse you did" she said as she came over to my bedside and waved her wand over my body , in different places "It was very brave what you did, true Gryffindor bravery that was"

"Thank you"

"Right you're free to go, Miss Granger was kind enough to bring your robes down from the Gryffindor common room" my uniform floated over and landed on my bed, next to all the opened sweets "I'll just clear these up" she waved her wand and the sweet empty sweet packets vanished "I'll close these curtains so you can change and when you're done you're free to go down to the great hall and join the others for the good bye feast" she waved her wand one last time after leaving and the curtains were drawn all around my bed giving my privacy It didn't take long for me to change, Hermione even made sure to bring my little lavender moisturizer, lip balm and iPod, she also brought down my toiletries bag with my hair stuff in it, Including my 'wand'.

Once I had changed from my PJ's to my school robes I checked my refection to see what the damage was, not much when I looked except for another scar on my left cheek. It seems that its crossed over the scar I had received when being attacked by that troll on Halloween, so now when I look there is a small X shaped scar on my left cheek. Interesting. I thought it was quite cool. Happy with everything I pushed back the curtains and left for the Grand hall. Still wearing my charm bracelet which luckily I still had on, but unfortunately without my locket, it felt like a part of me was missing and I couldn't stop thinking about it but I trusted Hermione which made me feel a little better. As I walked through the infirmary I passed by Harry's bed to see him still a sleep but moving, I think he was just about to wake up.

I waved goodbye to Madame Pomfrey and on the way out I walked into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" I looked up to see the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore" I greeted him with a smile "Here to see Harry?"

"Actually I was on my way to see you both but I'm glad you're looking quite well, I see Madame Pomfrey has done a fine job of healing you"

"She has indeed Sir, was there any reason in particular you were hoping to see me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if, perhaps you'd visit me in my office today after the Goodbye feast"

"Of course, sir, I'll see you then" I smiled and walked to the great hall leaving Dumbledore to go see Harry, my long brown hair blowing behind me At the top of the stairs I saw Ron and Hermione chatting to Cedric, Jack and Finn. Cedric was the first person to notice me and smiled making all the others turn and look my way. I smiled back and made my way up the long staircase, to my friends. "Hi guys"

"Hey Cym"

"Hi" were the responses I received

"You ready to go to the feast?" Jack and Finn asked

"Yep, but I want to wait for Harry, when I left he was just about to wake up bu tI'll meet you in there" the twins nodded and headed off but Cedric stayed back, he took hold of my wrist and looked at the charm bracelet

"Glad you like it" he grinned, then let go of my wrist and walked away.

"So he's the one that got you the charm bracelet!" Ron realized

"Yeah I guess so" although I couldn't help but wonder as to why.

Ron then turned to face the right and there was Harry

"Alright there Ron?"

"Alright, you?"

"Alright" Harry shrugged "Hermione?"

"Never better" she grinned showing off her bucky teeth

Harry walked up the stairs and met us at the top "Cym, listen about your locket"

Oh no. What happened? Did he lose it? Did he break it?

"When it was in my pocket, it came in contact with the Philosopher's stone and well-" he pulled out my locket from his pocket, only holding my the chain and I saw it had all turned solid gold "It kind of...well turned into gold" I gasped and slowly went out to grab my locket, the metal was cold, the design and inscriptions on both sides were still in tact, I opened the locket and the pictures where still the same, the only different was it was all solid gold.

"Oh my gosh" I was in awe of the jewelery

"I'm really sorry" Harry apologized

"Harry don't be, it kept you safe and you kept it safe, that's all that matters" I smiled and placed it around my neck and slipped it into my shirt. This is defiantly not going to be worn on show in school. Someone could nick off with it and I'll never see it again now that it's made of really solid gold

"Bloody hell! That must be worth a fortune!" Ron's mouth was shaped like a O

"Well it doesn't matter how much it's worth because Cym won't sell it, right Cym?" Hermione glared at Ron and then looked at me

"Right"

* * *

><p>The Grand Hall was decorated with the colours of Silver and Green supporting Slytherin. Crowds of people entered but as the four of us sat down people turned and stared at us, whispering things about The Stone and how harry defeated Voldemort again. I swear I heard one kid saying Harry had to have a one on one fist fight with him. The food was served and I have to say the Elves had out done themselves. It was amazing what they had done. There was everything you could possibly imagine on the table, Sunday roast, bangers and mash, spag-bol. Everything! But I however only had a little of everything. I was never a big eater anyway. Ron was the total opposite. Stuffing his face, cheeks filled with mash and currently trying to stuff in some chicken. I laughed at him, he looked like a ginger chipmunk<p>

"Wsht?" he looked at me

"Nothing" I laughed, he just shrugged and continued to eat. I was sat next to Hermione and sat opposite Ron, Harry sat next to him and sat opposite Hermione. Sat behind me was Cedric, Jack and Finn. On the way in we were all given Wizards hats which we were required to wear on arrival and goodbye feasts. Mine sat neatly on my head as McGonagall smacked her glass with a spoon a few time making the once noise filled hall, fill with silence. Dumbledore rose from his seat and looked down at all of his students. It was as if the power of the magic he possessed echoed through the room.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points" quiet clapping starts around the room Harry, Ron and Hermione hide their heads a little as we received some glares from not only Gryffindor students but people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well, they wanted almost anything for Slytherin to lose and if they win, its our fault. I didn't care though, I just continued to listen to Dumbledore "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points...And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House"

Immense cheering and hollers explode from Slytherin's table at the far end of the hall, but everyone else in the other house claps slowly as a poor sign of good sports man-ship. Draco smirks at Harry as if to say "I won"

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award" The Gryffindor students look up in hopes that points will be awarded to our house " To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points" Gryffindor's began to cheer, Hermione smiles shyly

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess" Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths back, 'You!"-that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points " more and louder applause "Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points "Immense cheering

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispers

"Forth, to Mr Neville Longbottom.. it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points" the whole hall cheers now that we are ahead of Slytherin "And last but definitely not least for showing true and pure Gryffindor bravery and sacrificing herself for her friends, I award Miss Cymbelline Solomon...50 points" more immense cheering erupts. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Draco is downfallen. I'm shocked and my eyes nearly fall out of my sockets. Me?! 50 points?! "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order" Dumbledore claps and In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The whole hall gets up on their feet , we throw our hats in the air, aside from the Slytherin's but including some of the staff! I feel someone hug me from behind and get squashed into a group hug with Cedric, Jack and Finn "You won!" they cheered grinning from ear to ear Once released from their grasp I celebrated with Fred, George and Lee, even Percy and finally joined into a large and jumpy group hug with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe we won!" I laughed and turned around to see Nevile still wide eyed, I laughed and looked him in the eye "Neville! You did it!" and hugged him!

* * *

><p>We left the hall cheering as Gryffindor's head boy runs up to the common room to take the House Cup, we all follow but then I remember something "Oh wait...I'll be right back" I call to Hermione<p>

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks and the three stop to look at me as I head back down the changing staircase outside the portrait hole

"I need to see Dumbledore, I'll catch up later!" I waved and pushed passed all the students, I ran through the halls grinning, each stride I took make my locket bounce against my upper abdomen. I came to the large Gargoyle and spoke the password which made it turn revealing the stair case. I knocked on the door bouncing on my feet waiting for my cue to enter, Dumbledore called me in and I threw open the door and slammed it shut grinning.

"Hello Professor!" I greeted the old wizard who was stood next to his pensive

Dumbledore chuckled, probably amused with my over the top, exited behavior "Hello Cymbelline"

"Hello Fawkes" I looked at the Phoenix who squawked back as a reply

"Now Cymbelline about your summer arrangements.."

"Oh" my face fell as I remembered my small predicament

"I've contacted a family that is willing to take you in for the summer, it also seems that their children have also asked before hand"

"Who?"

"I believe you're familiar with the Weasley's?" My smiled reappeared in an instant

"Yes I am indeed"

"Well Mr and Mrs Weasley our kind enough to take you in for the summer and I do believe their words were 'We'll have her every summer if she likes'"

"E-every summer?" I was shocked, they've never even met me...

"That's correct"

"That's amazing!, Yes! I'd love to stay with them!"

"Wonderful" Dumbledore clapped his hands together "I shall send an Owl immediately, now that's sorted, please do not forget about our private lessons next year and I believe that is all, you best be off, celebrate with your house, pack your things and results will be given tomorrow, it is after all you're last night here in Hogwarts this year"

"Yes sir, thank you sir" I couldn't help myself, I was so over joyed I ran to him and hugged him, he seemed a little taken back at first but then laughed and patted my back "Oh and one more thing" he pulled away from the hug and walked over to his desk and picked up a small shiny object, he walked back over to me and placed it in my hand, a small key "Your key to Gringotts"

"I have money in Gringotts? but my parents were Muggles" I looked at the key in my hand, how is it I have money in a wizard bank? Maybe Dumbledore gave me some? Maybe what my parents had left they changed it to wizard money and put it in a vault for me?

"Off you pop" he said no more and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Our last night at Hogwarts was spent celebrating and saying Goodbye as the next day would be spent packing and receiving our final letters from teachers so we could leave at 12 sharp. The next day me and Hermione had a quick breakfast then spent the rest of the morning packing and putting things away, i made sure to have left nothing behind. Soon enough we received our results for our exams. To their great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years, I came in second with top marks in potions, DADA and Transfiguration. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life. I laughed at his hopes of little things such as the expulsion of Goyle.<p>

Suddenly, I found our wardrobes were empty, our trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; for the last time until we were in our final year. Unlike last time it was a bright and sunny day when we went back to Hogsmead station.

"Come on, Harry" Hermione calls and her me and Ron begin to board the train, Cosmo sat on my shoulder

"One minute" Harry say's as he walks over to Hagrid They start to talk and Hagrid hands something over to Harry, a photo album, the one with a picture of him with his parents when he was a baby. Harry hugs Hagrid and he leans down to whisper something to Harry before letting him go. Harry walks away, back to the train door where Hermione, Ron and I are waiting.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione thinks out loud

"I'm not going home. Not really" Harry looks back at Hagrid and then boards the train.

We find an empty compartment, and sit inside. Just the four of us but we did get the occasional visit from people in different houses congratulating us or thanking us for beating Slytherin and especially Harry. Fred and George came in to say good bye to Harry, Hermione and I but they don't know I'm staying with them. I though now would be best to tell them

"By the way Ron, which room will I be staying in?" I ask casually while petting Cosmo who was asleep on my lap

"What?" he looks at me confused, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George do the same

"You know, cause I'm staying with you over the summer" I smiled

"Really?!" The twins grinned

"Really" I nodded "Dumbledore contacted your parents and they said I could even stay every summer if I wanted to"

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah he also said that some of the kids asked before hand"

"Oh yeah me and George after Christmas sent a letter telling mum, Ron did too" Ron nodded and agreed with the twins "I supposed you'll be sharing a room with Ginny our sister"

"You never mentioned a sister before" Hermione piped up Ron just shrugged.

As the journey continued I thought it would be best to change into my normal clothes, so I walked to the train toilets and changed into a lace skirt, yellow tank, denim jacket and floral Keds. Nice and summery. As I left the toilet I collided with another student. I looked saw it was Draco who was scowling at me

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" he snaps

"I'm sorry...I was just about to go see you" I said which wasn't a lie, I was going to go look for Draco later but I guess now is good to

"Me? Why?" he still had a harsh tone about his voice but I ignored it

"I wanted to say goodbye, I felt like we have been on good terms through the year and I just wanted to say bye"

"Oh...right well uh..thanks and bye..I guess" he looks a little puzzled as to why I , a Gryffindor, would want to say goodbye to him, a Slytherin, he walks past but I stop him

"Draco" he turns around to face me "Have a good summer" For the first time ever. Draco Malfoy smiles. A real smile

"Thanks, you too" and walks away. I can't help but smile myself. I went back to my compartment to join my friends for the rest of the journey.

About five minutes before we arrived at Kings Cross, Cedric, Jack and Finn made an appearance, they were all more than happy to hear that I was staying with the Weasley's as neither of them lived too far. Meaning we could spend some time over the summer together which I was exited for. It took quite a while for us all to get off the platform. Collecting our trunks was bad enough, Cosmo stayed close to me at all times. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting us go through the gate in twos and threes so we didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron to Harry and Hermione "both of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry "I'll need something to look forward to."

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

Me, Ron, Harry and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs Weasley scolded her bouncing daughter Mrs. Weasley smiled down at us. "Busy year?" she said.

"Very" Harry nodded. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?" It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione and I.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have...er... a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant, it didn't phase me though, just greatly annoyed.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

"Goodbye Harry, see you soon, I write loads" I smiled and hugged him, Harry soon left with Vernon and his family Hermione soon left with her parents as well, not before getting a hug from me and a goodbye from Ron.

"Right then, you must be Cymbelline am I right? And is this your cat?" Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at me as Fred and George joined us after exiting the magical barrier.

"Right you are Mrs Weasley, this is Cosmo" I smiled

"Well aren't you lovely and a lovely cat too, right this is Ginny, you'll be sharing a room with her over the summer" She looked down at her daughter and I looked at Ginny and smiled softly, a smile she did not return. She just looked me up and down, analyzing me. "Lets just wait for Percy...oh there he is! Right we're all here now, best be off, don't want to be around Muggles for too long, you know your father" she pushed us all forward and we road our trollies out of Kings Cross to a blue car.

The enchanted blue car. "This is dad's car, it's a muggle car but he enchanted it to fly and turn invisible" Ron told me as we loaded our trunks into the car "The boot also grows to fit the trunks in" We all crammed into the car, Mr and Mrs Weasley at the front, Ron, Ginny and I in the middle and at the very back were the twins and Percy. I clutched onto my locket, charm bracelet still on wrist and hair tied up. Ready for when the car took off and vanished. Getting ready for one whole summer staying with the Weasley's.

Awaiting my second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! LAST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST BOOK. <strong>

**CYM'S OUTFITS POSTED ON MY PROFILE PAGE ALONG WITH A LIST OF THE SONGS SHE PERFORMS **

**WORKING ON THE SEQUEL ALREADY JUST NEED TO EDIT THIS BOOK FIRST! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON :)  
><strong>

****Edited****


	18. SEQUEL

YOU'LL ALL LOVE ME FOREVER... SEQUEL IS NOW UP! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE GOT PLENTY OF SURPRISES LEFT FOR YOU ALL, FIND OUT MORE ABOUT CYMBELLINE'S PAST, SHE DEVELOPS HER MAGIC AND SO MUCH MORE! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BOOK. IT'S SAID TO BE CYM'S WORST YEAR. REVIEW X 


End file.
